


Polowanie na czarownice

by SataheShetani



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hate, Hetero, Homo, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Mistery, Murder, Murderer, miłość, morderca, morderstwo, nienawiść, tajemnica
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 29,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25893991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SataheShetani/pseuds/SataheShetani
Summary: Po upadku Voldemorta uczniowie Hogwartu są zmuszeni powtórzyć rok. I choć Czarny Pan już nikomu nie zagraża, w Hogwarcie zaczyna się seria dziwnych wypadków: ofiarą każdego z nich są czarodzieje lub czarownice urodzeni w rodzinach mugolskich. Mimo braku Voldemorta, ktoś ewidentnie kontynuuje powielanie jego idei.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

_15 – 16 września 1998_

Pani Pomfrey zostawiła Harry'ego i Rona przy łóżku Hermiony, idąc, by porozmawiać z dyrektor McGonagall. Dziewczyna była blada, miała sińce pod oczyma; w śnieżnobiałej pościeli wyglądała na martwą. Jej klatka piersiowa prawie się nie unosiła, oddychała bardzo słabo. Szkolna pielęgniarka zrobiła, co tylko w jej mocy, aby utrzymać Hermionę przy życiu. Nie wiedziała jednak, co się wydarzyło. Nie potrafiła nic powiedzieć.

Obaj chłopcy milczeli. Nie wierzyli, że doszło do tego incydentu, byli bowiem przekonani, iż ze śmiercią Voldemorta skończy się koszmar.

Wrócili do Hogwartu, by poprawić rok. Każdy rocznik powtarzał klasę, ponieważ dyrektor McGonagall uznała, że po naukach takich Carrowów nikt niczego nie wyniósł. Miała rację oraz podstawy, aby nie przepuścić nikogo na rok wyżej. Najgorzej mieli jednak pierwszoroczni, ponieważ ich grupa była najliczniejsza – stanowili połączenie zeszłorocznych i tegorocznych uczniów.

Harry właściwie cieszył się na samą myśl o powrocie do Hogwartu. Chciał skończyć naukę. Hermiona oczywiście przyklaskiwała jego entuzjazmowi, którego ani trochę nie podzielał Ron. Wrócił, bo musiał. Może trochę ze względu na przyjaciół i rodzinę. Żadne z nich jednak nie sądziło, że powrót oznaczał zmaganie się z kolejnym wyzwaniem.

Hermiona, ledwo żywa, trafiła do skrzydła szpitalnego dzięki szybkiej reakcji pani Pince, starej bibliotekarki.

Problem w tym, że i ona nie wiedziała, co się wydarzyło. Według niej – jeśli można wierzyć komukolwiek, Pince zawsze była szczera i szczegółowa – Hermiona przebywała w dziale ksiąg zakazanych, szukając informacji na eliksiry. Nikt jej nie towarzyszył, gdy nagle rozbłysło białe, oślepiające światło, a Hermiona padła bez życia. Księga upadła obok.

Biblioteka świeciła pustkami, jak to zawsze było na początku roku szkolnego, zatem Pince nie miała choćby jednego podejrzanego poza sobą.

— Myślisz, że z tego wyjdzie? — zapytał szeptem Ron, wbijając zmartwiony wzrok w Hermionę. Głaskał jej zimną dłoń bezwiednie.

Harry potrząsnął głową, nie wiedząc, co mógłby powiedzieć. Sam chciałby wiedzieć, czy Hermiona... przeżyje.

Cała ta sytuacja to absurd. Coś, co się nie powinno wydarzyć. Harry miał pustkę w głowie, gdy zastanawiał się, kto mógłby to zrobić. I po co? Dlaczego teraz, kiedy miały się zacząć lepsze czasy?

— Dasz sobie radę.

— Hm? — Harry spojrzał na Rona, lecz uświadomił sobie, że przyjaciel kierował te słowa do nieprzytomnej Hermiony.

— Musisz. Dla mnie. Nie możesz mnie zostawić.

Powoli, tyłem, Harry zaczął się wycofywać. Chciał dać przyjacielowi czas sam na sam z Hermioną. I choć wolałby trwać u jej boku, potrzebował również pobyć sam. Musiał trochę pomyśleć, oswoić się z sytuacją.

Opuścił skrzydło szpitalne powoli, jednym uchem słuchając proszącego głosu Rona. Pozwolił nogom nieść się przez coraz bardziej opustoszałe korytarze, gdy zbliżała się godzina ciszy nocnej.

Czuł się otępiały. Jakby dostał tłuczkiem w głowę. Nie do końca rozumiał, co właśnie się wydarzyło, nie potrafił określić, kto mógłby to zrobić. Na Merlina, nie potrafił sobie w obecnej chwili znaleźć zajęcia!

Powoli wszedł na zaczarowane stopnie. Kierował się ku Wieży Gryffindoru, coraz bardziej klarując w głowie plan. Potrzebował wyłącznie peleryny-niewidki, Mapy Huncwotów i paru galeonów w kieszeni. Uznał, że pójście do Hogsmeade po butelkę czy dwie Ognistej Whisky to niegłupi pomysł. Z pewnością Ron doceni jego starania.

Jak pomyślał, tak zrobił. Błyskawicznie pokonał dzielącą go odległość od portretu Grubej Damy (zaskoczony, że nie musiał czekać na właściwe ułożenie magicznych schodów), rzucił szybko hasło „ _Amortencja!_ ", po czym przebiegł przez pokój wspólny, nie witając się z grającymi w szachy Seamusem i Neville’em.

Opadł na kolana przed swoim kufrem. Otworzył go, a potem przerzucił wszystkie ubrania, aby wydobyć ukryte na dnie skarby. Uśmiechnął się kącikami ust, po czym obie rzeczy wsadził pod pachę. Monety wrzucił do kieszeni szaty.

Zamknął starannie kufer, ostatnim spojrzeniem upewnił się, że Dean już spał, po czym narzucił pelerynę-niewidkę na barki. Nie zamierzał pokazywać współlokatorom, że znikał, więc zasłonił zasłonami łóżko.

Może nie powinien tego robić, gdy Hermiona mogła... umrzeć w każdej chwili. Wiedział jednak, że chwilowo z Ronem nie mogą jej pomóc, a bezczynne siedzenie na trzeźwo nie wchodziło w rachubę.

Po cichu wymknął się z dormitorium, na palcach zszedł po schodach do pokoju wspólnego. Przeszedł obok grających Gryfonów ze wstrzymanym oddechem, po czym błyskawicznie wypadł na korytarz.

— Przysięgam uroczyście, że knuję coś niedobrego! — Stuknął różdżką w podniszczony pergamin, który magicznie zmieniał się w zaczarowaną mapę Hogwartu.

Przyjrzał się Mapie Huncwotów, badając pozycje nauczycieli oraz prefektów. Nie chciał spotkać żadnego. Wolał, mimo peleryny, dmuchać na zimne.

Ron wciąż siedział przy Hermionie w skrzydle szpitalnym. Pani Pomfrey powinna go wygonić za dziesięć minut maksymalnie, ponieważ było już parę minut po ciszy nocnej.

Harry powoli ruszył do jednego z tajnych przejść. Wybrał oczywiście to za posągiem jednookiej czarownicy, które prowadziło do Miodowego Królestwa. Przedostał się więc z siódmego piętra na trzecie, co chwila zerkając na Mapę, czy nie miał lada moment wpaść na nauczyciela.

Zdecydowana większość portretów spała. To było dość rzadkie zjawisko, które dodatkowo zaniepokoiło Harry'ego. Nie zamierzał jednak rezygnować ze swojej małej wyprawy. Nie miał przecież nic lepszego do roboty.

Kiedy dotarł do posagu Gunhildy z Gorsemoor, stuknął weń, po czym wyszeptał:

— _Dissendium._

Tajne przejście otworzyło się, garb uskoczył. Oczom Harry'ego ukazała się mała zjeżdżalnia. Wskoczył do środka, żeby znaleźć się w ciemnym korytarzu.

— _Lumos!_ — wypowiedział zaklęcie, jedną ręką ściągając pelerynę-niewidkę. Schował ją do kieszeni szaty. — Koniec psot! — Mapa wymazała się, stając kawałkiem starego pergaminu, dołączyła do peleryny.

Powoli ruszył korytarzem, oświetlając sobie drogę różdżką. Starał się skupić na dotarciu do Miodowego Królestwa, na dźwięku kroków rozchodzących się echem po korytarzu, lecz myśli uporczywie wracały do Hermiony.

Harry nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, że coś przeoczyli, przegapili, co właściwie było na wyciągnięcie dłoni. Hermiona przecież nie była czarownicą, którą ktoś ot tak mógłby zaskoczyć. Wojna zmieniła ich wszystkich, chociaż uparcie starali się pozostać normalni. Pewne odruchy jednak zostały – jak ciągła czujność. Zatem kto umiałby ją uśpić?

Profesorów odrzucił od razu – wszyscy stali po ich stronie w czasie wojny, walczyli z Voldemortem na równi. Wśród uczniów nie mieli zbyt wielu wrogów. Na myśl nasuwali się wyłącznie Ślizgoni, lecz wielu z nich przed końcem przeszło na ich stronę. Niektórzy popierali Voldemorta pod przymusem, groźbą wymordowania rodziny.

Pozostawali radykałowie. Rodziny, które do końca popierały ideały Voldemorta, lecz chyba wszystkich osadzono w Azkabanie. Harry nie był pewien, czy ktoś nie pozostał na wolności.

Czyżby zatem komuś jakimś cudem udało się przemknąć do Hogwartu? Nie, to niemożliwe. Bariery zostały odnowione, dodatkowo wzmocnione przez chętnych uczniów. To musiała być osoba z wewnątrz.

Nie miał pomysłu, kto mógłby się dopuścić próby zabicia ucznia.

Pogrążony w ponurych, pełnych pytań bez odpowiedzi myślach, dotarł do klapy prowadzącej do piwnicy Miodowego Królestwa. Stąd, będąc poza granicami Hogwartu, mógł się teleportować; nie pomyślał wcześniej, że o tej porze Miodowe Królestwo będzie zamknięte, prawdopodobnie uruchomiłby alarm, a on sam mógł przejść pod Wierzbą Bijącą i przyjść do Hogsmeade z Wrzeszczącej Chaty.

Nałożył znów pelerynę: widok ucznia w nocy w wiosce nie był czymś normalnym. Wątpił, by uratowało go nazwisko. Szczególnie teraz, gdy Hermiona tkwiła w skrzydle szpitalnym, McGonagall wściekłaby się o jego głupotę.

Po chwili teleportował się na główną ulicę.

Ruszył szybko do przodu. Szedł w stronę gospody Pod Świńskim Łbem. Aberforth Dumbledore był ostatnią osobą, którą posądziłby o zadawanie niewygodnych pytań po tym, co działo się od zeszłego roku. Harry żałował jedynie, że przejście za portretem Ariany zostało zamknięcie na życzenie Aba. Z drugiej nie chciał pakować się mężczyźnie do domu bez zapowiedzi i oberwać klątwą.

Zapukał do drzwi, które zaraz otworzył Aberforth.

— Kto tam jest? — syknął, mrużąc oczy i rozglądając się po ciemnej uliczce.

Harry ściągnął pelerynę.

— Potter? Czego...?

— Potrzebuję dwóch butelek Ognistej. Zapłacę — oświadczył szybko Harry. Przeszedł przez próg, gdy Ab go wpuścił. — Dzięki.

Podeszli razem do baru. Aberforth wyciągnął butelki, po czym postawił je na blacie. Harry odliczył sumę z nawiązką, podał mu pieniądze; w nieartykułowany sposób chciał zapewnić sobie milczenie Aba. Nie ruszył się jednak do wyjścia.

— Coś jeszcze?

— Nie, po prostu... — Harry przeczesał dłonią włosy i westchnął. — Voldemorta już nie ma, miało być dobrze. Tylko Hermiona wyładowała w skrzydle szpitalnym.

— Co się stało? — Aberforth brzmiał na prawdziwie przejętego.

— Właśnie nie wiemy. Pomfrey nie potrafi powiedzieć, co się stało — wyznał.

— Oby szybko z tego wyszła.

— Taaa...

Zapadło milczenie. Harry uznał, że to czas, aby sobie pójść. Był niemal pewny, że Ron już wrócił ze skrzydła szpitalnego, a chciał go zastać przytomnego. Chociaż wątpił, żeby przyjaciel poszedł spać.

— Dzięki jeszcze raz — rzucił, zbierając się. Schował butelki za pazuchę, po czym narzucił pelerynę, wyszedłszy z gospody.

Teleportował się tym razem do Wrzeszczącej Chaty. Wolał wyjść pod Bijącą Wierzbą, odbyć spacer przez błonia.

W chacie szybko przeszedł do tajemnego przejścia w podłodze, wskoczył do środka. Znów mógł schować pelerynę, ruszyć korytarzem, oświetlając drogę różdżką.

Pomyślał o ojcu, jego przyjaciołach i czasach, gdy przemykali tym tunelem. Został on specjalnie zrobiony dla Lupina, który co miesiąc zamieniał się w wilkołaka. Gdy korzystał z przejścia, czuł więź z martwymi rodzicami oraz ich kompanami ze szkolnych lat. Wiedział, że Ron z Hermioną również poświęciliby się dla niego w taki sposób. Wielokrotnie to udowodnili. Żałował jedynie, iż rodzice nie mogli go wspierać. Nie dostał od nich wyjca, nie słyszał, że są dumni... nic.

A może był przeklęty? Przecież ciągle coś się działo złego wokół niego. Odkąd trafił do Hogwartu, właściwie nie zaznał spokoju – poza byciem z dala od Dursleyów.

Potrząsnął głową. To były głupie myśli. Powinien skupić się na znalezieniu przyczyny stanu Hermiony. Ona by to zrobiła. Chciał się jej odwdzięczyć za wszystko.

Dlatego wyszedł spod Wierzby Bijącej, ugłaskując ją, a potem ruszył w stronę zamku pod peleryną, skupiając się na celu. Dziś napije się z Ronem, zatopią smutki w alkoholu, pogdybają, zastanowią się, dzieląc teoriami, a już jutro Harry zamierzał zacząć szukać.

Uznał, iż najlepszym miejscem będzie biblioteka. Dział ksiąg zakazanych. Był już oczywiście przeszukany przez nauczycieli, jednak Harry rozpaczliwie pragnął, by okazało się, że coś przeoczyli, że będzie tam jakikolwiek trop, poszlaka, która pomogłaby rozwikłać tę zagadkę.

Wszedł po cichu do zamku, od razu skierował kroki ku zaczarowanym schodów. Nie zdziwił się brakiem kogokolwiek w pobliżu, lecz wyciągnął Mapę na wszelki wypadek; zderzenie z McGonagall czy Filchem nie byłoby przyjemne.

— Przysięgam uroczyście, że knuję coś niedobrego. — Mapa powoli rozwijała się, ukazując kolejne korytarze, przejścia czy klasy, jednocześnie objawiając obecność wszystkich osób znajdujących się w Hogwarcie.

Sprout patrolowała korytarz na drugim piętrze, niedaleko znajdował się Ernie McMillan, jeden z prefektów naczelnych. Drugim była Hermiona, wciąż będąca w skrzydle szpitalnym. Ron siedział w pokoju wspólnym Gryffindoru, ich koledzy już spali; poza Ronem nie było w nim nikogo. Idealnie.

Przeskakiwał po dwa, trzy stopie, jedną ręką przytrzymując butelki i Mapę, zaś drugą pilnował, żeby peleryna-niewidka pozostawała na jego barkach. Teraz już nie miał takiego szczęścia jak wcześniej: musiał dwa razy poczekać, żeby schody przemieściły się.

Wreszcie dotarł pod portret Grubej Damy.

— _Amortencja_ — wyszeptał, ściągnąwszy pelerynę. Gruba Dama wydała z siebie okrzyk zaskoczenia, ale przepuściła go bez zbędnego komentarza. — Koniec psot — mruknął, znikając w przejściu.

Dosiadł się do Rona, który gapił się w kominek z pustą twarzą. Wyciągnął obie butelki, postawił na stoliku.

— Przyda się nam — powiedział cicho Harry, żeby nieco wybudzić przyjaciela z letargu.

Ron popatrzył na niego pustymi oczyma. Harry'ego zmroziło. Ostatni raz był w podobnym stanie, gdy musieli grzebać członków rodziny i przyjaciół. W tym jego starszego brata, Freda.

Mimo stanu, sięgnął po butelkę, odkorkował ją, po czym wypił spory łyk. Skrzywił się.

— Myślisz, że wyjdzie z tego? — Ron kolejny raz zadał mu pytanie.

— Musi — mruknął Harry, po czym wyczarował dwie szklanki. Napełnił obie złotym płynem. — Musi z tego wyjść — dodał, po czym napił się.

Pili w ciszy. Stres dzisiejszego dnia, niemożność zjedzenia przez to posiłku oraz ogólne samopoczucie sprawiły, że alkohol bardzo szybko zaczął na nich zadziałał. Już po kilku szklankach obaj byli wstawieni, jednak wciąż mało rozmowni.

— Mam nadzieję, że szybko się dowiemy, co i jak — wyrzucił z małą trudnością Ron.

— Ja też. — Harry westchnął. — Chciałbym wiedzieć, kto to zrobił.

— Nie tylko ty. Z chęcią bym mu przyłożył.

Harry pokiwał głową. Znów sięgnęli po szklanki.

Powoli opróżnili pierwszą butelkę Ognistej Whisky. Dochodziła już pierwsza, gdy Ron odkorkował drugą. Nie mieli ochotę kłaść się spać, męczyć z myślami samotnie, skoro mogli dotrzymać sobie towarzystwa, wyrzucić z siebie negatywne emocje.

— Kurwa, to Hermiona jest dobra w takich zagadkach! — wyjęczał Ron, po czym ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

Harry poklepał go po ramieniu. Znów nie wiedział, co mógłby zrobić lub powiedzieć. Sam czuł się podobnie do Rona, lecz w głowie powtarzał, żeby się nie załamywać, przecież dowiedzą się, co się stało. Teraz jednak, gdy patrzył na cierpiącego przyjaciela, miał ochotę do niego dołączyć. Nie było łatwo żadnemu z nich.

— Harry, ja ją tak mocno kocham... Nie wyobrażam sobie życia bez niej. A co, jeśli...?

— Nawet tak nie mów!

Ron spojrzał na niego z ogromnym zmęczeniem. Wyglądał jak starzec.

— Stary, przeżyliśmy wojnę. Wiedzieliśmy, jakie jest ryzyko. A jednak się udało. — Przerwał, żeby opróżnić chyba siódmą lub ósmą szklankę. — Przyzwyczailiśmy się do życia w strachu o życie. I... — Napełnił szklankę. — To z nas chyba nigdy nie wyjdzie. Tak samo jak świadomość, że możemy umrzeć. — Znów napił się alkoholu.

To nie były słowa, których Harry mógłby się spodziewać. Ron nie był głupi, owszem, jednak od śmierci Voldemorta nie wracali do tego tematu. Nie rozmawiali o zdarzeniach sprzed miesięcy, ignorowali blizny, które zostawiły te mroczne czasy. Udawali, że wszystko było w najlepszym porządku. Mieli nadzieję na lepsze życie.

Wszystko legło w gruzach. Ktoś podniósł różdżkę na Hermionę. Ktoś w zawoalowany sposób wysłał ostrzeżenie.

Tylko kto?

— Liczyłem, że po wygranej będziemy mogli odpocząć — przyznał cicho Harry. Złapał w dłonie szklankę, przyłożył ją do ust, ale nie napił się. — Życie w ciągłym strachu jest... męczące. — Dopiero teraz wziął kilka łyków.

Alkohol przyjemnie otumaniał, gdy już przyzwyczaili się do palącego uczucia w gardle. Przestawali właściwie myśleć w sposób logiczny. Ta Ognista to był dobry pomysł. O wiele lepszy od bezczynnego siedzenia i zamartwiania się. Widział po Ronie, że podzielał jego zdanie na ten temat.

— Jest. Zawsze będzie. — Ron wzruszył ramionami. — Nie sądzę, żebyśmy mogli zaznać spokoju.

— Dlaczego?

— Bo bohaterem, stary, jesteś tylko dla tych, którzy sprzeciwiali się Voldemortowi. Wciąż są jego zwolennicy i jemu podobne świry.

— Ale damy sobie z nimi radę.

— Jasne, że damy. Problem w tym, że oni nie odpuszczą.

Ron miał rację, to trzeba mu było przyznać. Nigdy tak naprawdę nie będą mogli zmrużyć oka, zasnąć w spokoju i bez obaw. Skoro Voldemorta już nie było, na rynku pojawił się wakat na stanowisku czarnoksiężnika. Byli pomniejsi, raczej niegroźni – nie działali na taką skalę jak Voldemort. Ale jedna rzecz przetrwała na pewno, mimo jego śmierci: ideały. Wszystkie te przekonania, które traktowały mugolaków gorzej od skrzatów domowych, słowa pogardy oraz chęć oczyszczenia ich świata z „brudnej krwi".

Świadomość możliwości wystąpienia tego stanu rzeczy przerażała Harry'ego. Byłby głupcem, gdyby się nie obawiał. Ron jawnie przyznał się, że od długiego czasu towarzyszy mu ciągły strach, zaś wypadek z Hermioną tylko potwierdzał słuszność lęku.

Nie dali rady opróżnić drugiej butelki. Nawet nie doszli do połowy, gdy wspólnie stwierdzili, że mieli dosyć. Zakręcili ją, a potem we dwóch ruszyli mozolnie po schodach do dormitorium. Harry schował Ognistą pod łóżkiem, Mapę Huncwotów i pelerynę-niewidkę wrzucił do kufra, po czym rozebrali się i poszli spać, nawet nie żegnając.

Mocno wirowało mu w głowie, co utrudniało zasypianie. Miał nawet wrażenie, że zwymiotuje to, co wypił z Ronem, ale ostatecznie utrzymał alkohol w żołądku. Wciąż dźwięczały mu w myślach słowa przyjaciela odnośnie tego, co miało być już zawsze pozostałością ich przeszłości.

*

Rano obydwaj mieli kaca.

Harry jęknął, niechętnie wstając z łóżka, założył okulary, a potem obudził Rona. Jego przyjaciel również nie był zadowolony z powodu pobudki, jednak musieli już teraz zejść na śniadanie, jeśli nie chcieli iść na pierwsze zajęcia głodni.

— Nie dam rady zjeść, idź sam — wydusił Ron, żałując całej ilości spożytego alkoholu.

— Jak chcesz — rzucił Harry, wzruszając ramionami, po czym udał się do łazienki. Potrzebował doprowadzić się choć do względnego porządku. Poza tym nie chciał, aby czuć było od niego alkoholem.

Przemył twarz oraz ręce, a potem umył zęby. Przyglądał się swojemu odbiciu w lustrze – powinien się niedługo ogolić – aż wreszcie uznał, że nie było widać efektów wczorajszego posiedzenia. Nie miał sińców pod oczyma, nie wyglądał na zmarnowanego, wyłącznie tak się czuł. Bolała go nieco głowa, coś się przewracało w żołądku... Bywało gorzej.

Przypomniał sobie wakacje, gdy jednego wieczoru siedzieli w Norze i upili się z George'em i panem Weasleyem. Wtedy było o wiele gorzej, zdecydowanie. Ron spał na wiadrze, a Harry pół nocy wymiotował.

Wyszedł z łazienki w nieco lepszym stanie. Obawiał się, że i tak będzie musiał pójść do Slughorna po eliksir na kaca. Pomfrey pewnie również go posiadała, ale nie chciał słuchać wykładów starszej czarownicy o nieodpowiedzialności dorosłych uczniów. Wiedział, że Slughorn, po wysłuchaniu smutnej historii o losie Hermiony, zrozumie sytuację.

— Ron, wstawaj! — spróbował jeszcze raz.

— Muszę? — jęknął Ron.

— Tak, chodź. Pójdziemy po eliksir na kaca do Slughorna. Nie marudź.

Wreszcie Ron przełożył jedną nogę na podłogę, potem drugą. Wszystkie czynności wykonywał bardzo wolno, dokładnie, jakby czuł się ociężały.

— Zaraz się zrzygam — wybełkotał, żeby wystrzelić nagle w kierunku łazienki. Harry'ego dobiegł przytłumiony odgłos wymiotowania.

Cholera, mógł wziąć tylko jedną butelkę Ognistej. Teraz obaj byli w kiepskim stanie, w którym na pewno nie mieli jak pomóc Hermionie.

Harry ubierał się powoli w tym czasie, w którym Ron korzystał z dobrodziejstw zimnej wody w kranie.

Wreszcie Ron wrócił do dormitorium, chociaż wcale nie wyglądał lepiej. Bez słowa przebrał piżamę na mundurek, po czym pokiwał głową. Mogli wyjść.

Opuścili wspólnie Wieżę Gryffindoru, po czym skierowali się na Wielkie Schody. Harry uznał, że przed próbą zjedzenia śniadania powinni porozmawiać ze Slughornem o eliksirze. Wzięcie specyfiku zmniejszało możliwość wymiotów.

Ron powłóczył nogami, w milczeniu kierując się do Wielkiej Sali, zaś Harry odpowiadał na uprzejmość portretów, witając się. Nie męczył o to przyjaciela, rozumiejąc go bez słów.

— Oby Flitwick miał dziś nieco litości — odezwał się Ron, gdy znajdowali się przed drzwiami Wielkiej Sali. — Jeśli będzie jak przedwczoraj, padnę.

Harry pokiwał głową.

W Wielkiej Sali zawsze panował chaos. To był nieodłączny element tego miejsca. Rozmawiający uczniowie i nauczyciele tworzyli całą gamę dźwięków splatających się w całość. Zawsze było coś do powiedzenia: najnowsze plotki, zadania domowe, sytuacja rodzinna, sytuacja w kraju czy na świecie, różnice między światem czarodziejskim i mugolskim. Czasem nawet _Prorok_ napisał coś mądrego lub ciekawego, wartego uwagi. Na szczęście oszczędzili sobie pisania pierdół z życia Harry'ego.

Teraz głównym tematem była Hermiona. Harry rozejrzał się ukradkiem, szukając winy na czyjejś twarzy. Nic.

Gryfoni wyglądali na przygaszonych, ponurych. Może nieco podejrzliwych. Puchoni raczej stanowili grupę najbardziej przestraszoną sytuacją. Jeśli Harry się nie mylił, Krukoni, zawsze rządni wiedzy, raczej omawiali zdarzenie pod kątem naukowym, lecz z dozą obawy. Wyłącznie Ślizgoni nie wyglądali na przejętych. Poszukał wzrokiem siódmorocznych uczniów.

Jeśli coś się nie zmieniło, to oni. Harry zmrużył oczy. Draco Malfoy znów królował wśród Ślizgonów, jakby wydarzenia z czasów wojny nie miały miejsca. Jakby nie okłamał Bellatriks Lestrange, gdy złapali ich szmalcownicy. Jakby Harry nie pomógł Narcyzie Malfoy, gdy pytała o syna. Uśmiechał się drwiąco, rozmawiając o czymś intensywnie z Pansy Parkinson i Dafne Greengrass. Obydwie uśmiechały się równie nieprzyjemnie.

Harry potrząsnął głową, po czym podszedł do stołu nauczycielskiego, przy którym Slughorn jadł śniadanie, wymieniając uprzejmości z Vector.

— Dzień dobry, profesorze — przywitał się.

— Harry! Mój chłopcze, czego potrzebujesz? — od razu zapytał Slughorn, dla Harry'ego będąc w stanie zrobić niemal wszystko.

Harry nachylił się, żeby mówić ciszej.

— Eliksir na kaca razy dwa — przyznał, udając skruchę. Choć nie musiał do końca udawać. Czuł się na tyle niekomfortowo, że potrzebował eliksiru.

Slughorn zaśmiał się rubasznie.

— Chodź, coś znajdziemy — obiecał.

Wstał od stołu, palcem kazał Harry'emu iść za sobą. Wyszli z Wielkiej Sali niespiesznie, Slughorn z uśmiechem, Harry z niezadowolonym grymasem. Wolałby, aby profesor sam poszedł po eliksir; chciał desperacko uniknąć bezsensownej rozmowy.

— Chodzi o pannę Granger?

— Tak, profesorze. To, co się stało... Nie wytrzymałem.

— Rozumiem cię, mój drogi. Przecież wiem, że nie piłbyś bez wyraźnego powodu. — Pokiwał głową, usprawiedliwiając Harry'ego. — To straszna rzeczy, tak. Ale następnym razem postaraj się tego nie robić. Picie nie pomaga.

— Zapamiętam, profesorze. Dziękuję. — To nie był najlepszy moment na wysłuchiwanie morałów dobrego wujka.

Zeszli do lochów, do prywatnego składziku z eliksirami, który niegdyś należał do Snape'a. Slughorn chwilę grzebał wśród wielu fiolek, szukając dwóch potrzebnych, gdy Harry przebierał nogami ze zniecierpliwienia. Zostawało mu mało czasu do zajęć, a przecież miał zjeść śniadanie.

— O proszę, mam! — Slughorn pokazał mu z dumą dwie fiolki z jasnoniebieskim płynem. — Weź je, ale obiecaj, że następnym razem zachowasz umiar. — Wyciągnął nieco dłoń z eliksirem w stronę Harry'ego.

— Obiecuję! — Był gotów przysiąc cokolwiek, byle tylko Slughorn dał mu już eliksir.

Już po chwili wracali do Wielkiej Sali. Harry poszedł szybciej, wykręcając się chęcią zjedzenia śniadania przed zajęciami – nie chciał mówić Slughornowi, przydatnemu profesorowi, że irytowało go jego gadanie.

Swoją porcję wypił jeszcze przed wejściem do Wielkiej Sali, Ronowi podał zaś ją ukradkiem pod stołem, gdy już usiadł obok przyjaciela. Nałożył sobie jajka z bekonem na talerz i rozpoczął posiłek. W tym czasie Neville uznał, że to dobry moment na rozmowę.

— Wiecie cokolwiek?

Harry pokręcił głową, Ron wypił eliksir.

— Nic. Nie mamy pojęcia, co się stało, dlaczego... Nie ma nawet sprawcy, podejrzanego. Zupełne zero — burknął Ron. Popatrzył na zastawione jedzeniem półmiski. — Pomfrey nawet nie wie, czy Hermiona z tego wyjdzie.

— Na pewno. — Neville sięgnął przez stół i klepnął Rona w ramię. — To w końcu Hermiona. Jest silna.

— A wiecie, co się stało? — wtrącił Seamus, który najwyraźniej nie słuchał od początku. Dean, wcześniej pogrążony w swoich myślach, też zaczął słuchać.

Trzech chłopców pokręciło głowami.

— Właśnie to jest to. Nikt nic nie wie — powiedział Harry. — McGonagall jest pewna, że to nikt z zewnątrz. Bariery by zareagowały. Ale kto z nas mógłby to zrobić?

Jakoś tak bezwiednie oczy całej piątki powędrowały w kierunku stołu Slytherinu.

— Dajcie spokój. — Ginny przysiadła się bliżej, wtrąciła bezpardonowo w rozmowę. — To zadufane w sobie dupki, ale żaden z nich nie skrzywdziłby drugiego ucznia. — Napiła się soku funkowego z pucharu Rona. — Poza tym nauczyciele od razu by wiedzieli. Nikomu z nas nie udałoby się ich oszukać.

Miała rację. Żaden z uczniów nie był w stanie czarować na tak zaawansowanym poziomie, aby nie zostawić jakichkolwiek śladów. Nie mieli na tyle doświadczenia, żadnej specjalistycznej wiedzy z kursu.

— Ej, odwal się od mojego soku! — Ron odsunął puchar od siostry, która się śmiała. Widocznie eliksir już na niego zadziałał.

— Dajcie żyć — mruknął Seamus, gdy Weasleyowie zaczęli kolejny spór rodzinny.

Harry, Neville i Dean zaczęli się śmiać. Chociaż na chwilę zapomnieli o dręczącej sprawie, o widmie wojny, o problemach. Na moment znów byli wkraczającymi w dorosłość, młodymi czarodziejami.

— Spieprzaj! — warknął Ron, po czym wstał. — Stary, chodź już na zajęcia — rzucił do Harry'ego, po czym poszedł, nie czekając.

Harry przeprosił kolegów i Ginny, powstrzymując się od parsknięcia śmiechem, i pobiegł za Ronem.

Dogonił go w drodze do Wielkich Schodów. Musieli naprawdę szybko udać się na trzecie piętro, jeśli chcieli zdążyć na zaklęcia. Nie chcieli się spóźnić jak Dean z Seamusem.

— Ależ ona mnie irytuje — wycedził wciąż wściekły Ron. Zaciskał dłonie w pięści.

Harry pokręcił głową.

— Daj spokój, to twoja siostra — próbował przemówić przyjacielowi do rozsądku. — Kiedy my szukaliśmy horkruksów, ona była tu z innymi, przeżywając własny terror. Nie zapominaj, jacy byli Carrowowie. Daj jej poszaleć.

Rozumiał potrzebę Ginny do udawania, że wszystko było świetnie. Wiedział również, że była – podobnie jak bliźniacy – skora do płatania figli i denerwowania braci. Teraz, gdy Freda już z nimi nie było, stała się takim oczkiem w głowie George’a. Chętnie zabierał ją na tajemnicze wycieczki, razem tworzyli nowe słodycze oraz magiczne, nieprzydatne przedmioty, które uczniowie kupowali garściami.

Ron nieco się rozchmurzył.

— Masz rację. — Przetarł twarz dłonią. Powoli wspinali się na schody. — Będę musiał ją przeprosić. Po prostu… Ta sytuacja…

— Wiem, nerwy — odpowiedział za niego Harry, poklepał Rona po ramieniu. — Wyjdzie z tego. Rozwiążemy to.

Nawet jeśli nie bardzo w obecnym momencie wierzył w swoje słowa, czuł się w obowiązku pocieszenia przyjaciela.

Ron uśmiechnął się.

— Koniec czczego gadania, musimy się skupić na notatkach. — Harry spojrzał na niego z ogromnym zaskoczeniem; to nie było coś, czego spodziewał się po Ronie. — Przecież Hermiona nas zabije, jeśli nie damy jej nadrobić materiału!

Harry zaśmiał się, po czym wszedł do klasy. Usiadł z Ronem w ostatniej ławce, wciąż prowadząc dyskretną rozmowę o notatkach. Harry uznał, że powinni podzielić się pracą. On da Hermionie notatki z obrony i eliksirów, zaś Ron z zaklęć oraz transmutacji. Jeśli chodziło o zielarstwo, liczyli na pomoc Neville’a.

Flitwick wszedł za katedrę, po czym zaczął od czytania listy obecności. Zatrzymał się na moment przed nazwiskiem Hermiony, spojrzał na dwóch jej przyjaciół, po czym niemal niezauważalnie pokręcił głową. Zaraz wrócił do odczytywania kolejnych nazwisk. Na sam koniec wpadli Dean i Seamus, dysząc. Zajęli miejsca przed Ronem i Harrym, przepraszając za spóźnienie. Flitwick skreślił nieobecność na liście, patrząc na nich cierpko.

— Skoro są już wszyscy — mówił profesor — proszę was o otworzenie podręcznika na zaklęciach czasowo ożywiających przedmioty martwe. — Chrząknął. — Przeczytajcie pierwsze dwa akapity opisu, zaraz sobie o nich porozmawiamy.

W klasie panował szum przewracanych stron. Kiedy uczniowie zajęli się czytaniem, Flitwick zszedł z podium, przeszedł się po klasie. Obserwował, czy na pewno wszyscy byli zajęci wnikaniem w dzisiejszy temat.

Harry zerknął w kierunku Malfoya, który ewidentnie się nudził. Podpierał głowę na ręce, drugą wystukując rytm. Patrzył w sufit, całkowicie niezainteresowany czymkolwiek, podczas gdy Pansy Parkinson nachylała się nad książką. Harry prychnął. Malfoy znów był aroganckim dupkiem. Nie, żeby Harry spodziewał się po nim czegokolwiek innego.

Chyba wbijał w Malfoya intensywne spojrzenie, ponieważ po chwili patrzyli sobie prosto w oczy. Harry spiął się, czekając na reakcję, lecz już po chwili Malfoy ześlizgnął się wzrokiem z niego na inny punkt po drugiej stronie klasy.

To było coś nowego.

Chociaż, jakby się zastanowić, od początku roku Malfoy nie wchodził w żadną interakcję z Harrym. Ani jednej sprzeczki, ani jednego komentarza, zero prób wyprowadzenia Harry’ego z równowagi.

Może jednak wojna go zmieniła.

Potrząsnąwszy głową, wrócił do analizowania tematu. Flitwick zaczął zadawać pytania, sprawdzając ich poziom zrozumienia tekstu, a potem przeszedł do omawiania zaklęć. Podał kilka przykładów, jak można było wykorzystać te zaklęcia – jednym była bitwa, nowe jednostki do obrony w postaci posągów czy zbroi – a potem zademonstrował ruch różdżką oraz działanie, czarując zabawkę przedstawiającą nieśmiałka.

Ron notował wszystko skrupulatnie, starając się nie dla siebie, a dla Hermiony. Naprawdę chciał, żeby jego ukochana nie miała problemu z powrotem do nauki, gdy wszystko się rozwiąże. Zapisywał nawet drobne uwagi Flitwicka, wiedząc, że nie zapamięta ich tak dobrze jak Hermiona.

Lekcja przebiegała powoli, spokojnie. Mniej więcej w połowie każdy z nich dostał figurkę, a potem próbowali ją ożywić.

— _Viverus!_ — rozlegało się zaklęcie.

Harry, ku własnemu zaskoczeniu, był jednym z niewielu, któremu udało się to za pierwszym razem. Osiągnął to jeszcze Malfoy, McMillan i Hanna Abbott. Ron tylko wyklinał pod nosem po kolejnych nieudolnych próbach.

— Ron, spokojnie — mruknął Harry, patrząc na figurkę nieśmiałka, która maszerowała po ich ławce. — Skup się. Uda ci się.

Ron burknął coś pod nosem, ale starał się skupić, wyciszyć i dopiero wtedy rzucić zaklęcie. Ostatecznie i jego zabawka poruszała się, a on obserwował ją z dumą.

— Na następne zajęcia proszę wszystkich o eseje! — zapiszczał Flitwick zza katedry. — Dwie stopy o zaklęciach ożywiających przedmioty, ich historia oraz użyteczność na przestrzeni wieków z uwzględnieniem doskonalenia oraz skutkach błędów w rzucaniu!

Po lekcji oddali profesorowi rozdane figurki, po czym ruszyli tłumnie na transmutację.

— Co powiesz na pójście do biblioteki po lunchu? — zagaił Harry, gdy stanęli pod klasą.

Ron zmrużył oczy.

— Myślisz, że coś znajdziemy? — odparł szeptem.

Harry pokiwał głową.

— Na to liczę.

*

McGonagall, chociaż pełniła funkcję dyrektorki Hogwartu, pozostawała ich profesorką. To była jej decyzja, żeby nie zatrudniać nikogo z zewnątrz po trudnych wydarzeniach z maja. Co prawda nie mieli wglądu w jej pracę jako głowy szkoły, jako nauczycielka nie zmieniła się ani o jotę. Tylko włosy bardziej jej posiwiały, a na twarzy przybyło zmarszczek.

Tym razem to Harry notował, a Ron znów martwił się Hermioną, więc czekali na upragniony gong zwiastujący posiłek. Mogli potem powęszyć w bibliotece. Harry jeszcze przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy nie pójść do McGonagall, zapytać, czy może coś wiedziała, lecz wątpił, by dyrektorka miała jakiekolwiek nowe informacje.

Raczej by im powiedziała. Przecież wiedziała, że ich trójka zawsze trzymała się razem.

Po zajęciach zatem udali się do Wielkiej Sali na lunch. Rano nie zdążyli zjeść za dużo, więc chcieli nadrobić straty. Później mogli przez długi czas szukać czegokolwiek w dziale ksiąg zakazanych, a przed obiadem pójść na eliksiry. Świetnie. Slughorn nie był zbyt wymagającym nauczycielem, zatem nie musieli się martwić, gdyby się spóźnili.

— Ślimak wie, co nie?

— Wie — przyznał Harry.

— To zajebiście. Przynajmniej będziemy mieli wymówkę, gdyby nie udało nam się pojawić na eliksirach — zażartował Ron.

— Oszalałeś? Mam ryzykować gniew Hermiony o brak notatek? — prychnął. — Nie chcę zginąć przez to, że nie przyłożyłem się do nauki.

— Racja — odparł po chwili zastanowienia Ron.

Spojrzeli po sobie, po czym wybuchli śmiechem. Szybko ucichł, gdy przypomnieli sobie, jak wyglądała Hermiona, wciąż spoczywająca w skrzydle szpitalnym.

Usiedli przy stole Gryffindoru jako jedni z pierwszych. Nie w głowie im było dyskutowanie; głodni, nieco nerwowi zaczęli nakładać sobie parówki, posmarowali kromki masłem, po czym zabrali się za jedzenie. Później wzięli nieco puddingu, popili sokiem dyniowym.

W międzyczasie Wielka Sala zapełniła się uczniami; gwar rozmów momentalnie rozległ się po komnacie, zagłuszając myśli. Nauczyciele również korzystali z przerwy od zajęć, mogąc pozwolić sobie na większą swobodę oraz rozmowy między sobą.

Posiłki w Wielkiej Sali miały w sobie coś magicznego, zaiste. Łączyły ludzi, przybliżały do siebie.

Harry i Ron jednak nie mieli czasu na solidaryzowanie się z domownikami, ponieważ w skrzydle szpitalnym wciąż była Hermiona, ich przyjaciółka, potrzebująca pomocy. Nie mogli siedzieć z założonymi rękoma, czekać na cud. Dlatego niedługo później wstali z miejsc, kiwnęli Seamusowi, Deanowi i Neville’owi głowami, po czym poszli do biblioteki.

— A pozwolenie? — zapytał mądrze Ron.

— Najwyżej wrócimy po zmroku lub poproszę Slughorna. Na razie chcę się rozejrzeć po części dostępnej dla uczniów — rzucił. Może faktycznie ktoś rzucił zaklęcie z części ogólnodostępnej? Może to tam były ślady? Nie wiedział, czy nauczyciele pomyśleli o takim rozwiązaniu.

Harry miał nadzieję, że znajdą coś, _cokolwiek_ , co choć minimalnie przybliży ich do prawdy.


	2. Chapter 2

_16 września 1998 – ciąg dalszy_

W bibliotece nie było żadnych śladów – zupełnie tak, jak Harry się obawiał. Mimo że z Ronem bardzo dokładnie przyjrzeli się podłodze, półkom, książkom, parapetom, dosłownie wszystkiemu, nie znaleźli niczego, co mogłoby się przydać w dowiedzeniu się prawdy lub naprowadzeniu na jakikolwiek trop.

Harry westchnął, opadając na jedno z wolnych krzeseł. Ron usiadł obok; podobnie jak Harry, był wyraźnie zawiedziony efektem.

— Masz jakiś pomysł? — mruknął Ron, przecierając dłonią twarz. Po cichutku liczył, że może jednak coś znajdą, że może trafią na choćby mały ślad cudzej obecności. Zastanawiał się, czy na pewno niczego nie przeoczyli. Czy byli wystarczająco dokładni? Czy gdyby była z nimi Hermiona, której swoimi działaniami próbowali pomóc, zauważyłaby jakąś różnicę?

Harry potrząsnął głową.

— Ani jednego. Już nie wiem… — Ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Ciężko mu było zachować jasny, trzeźwy umysł, gdy nie mógł pomóc Hermionie.

— Nie wierzę, że to się stało ledwie wczoraj.

— Ja też nie. Mam wrażenie, że nie rozmawialiśmy z Hermioną od wieków.

Wymienili spojrzenia. Wiedzieli, iż myśleli o tym samym, nieprzyjemnym do zaakceptowania scenariuszu – Hermiona mogła umrzeć w każdej chwili, zaś oni byli bezradni. Mogli się tylko przyglądać.

Pani Pince przeszła obok, zmierzyła ich wzrokiem bazyliszka, po czym zajęła się układaniem książek na regałach, uprzednio pomieszanych przez drugoroczniaków.

To nie był najlepszy moment, aby z nią rozmawiać, jeśli w ogóle taki istniał. Bibliotekarka każdego traktowała jak intruza w swoim pełnym wiedzy królestwie. Może poza Hermioną właśnie, ale wyjątek potwierdzał regułę.

— Nic tu po nas — uznał Harry, opierając dłonie o blat. Machnął głową w kierunku wyjścia. — Chodź. Odwiedzimy Hermionę w skrzydle. Może coś się poprawiło — mówił z nadzieją.

Ron skwapliwie pokiwał głową.

Zebrali rzeczy, odłożyli przeglądane dla niepoznaki książki na ich miejsca, a potem niespiesznie wyszli. Mieli jeszcze jakieś dwadzieścia minut do rozpoczęcia zajęć eliksirów, zaś z biblioteki do skrzydła szpitalnego szło się pół minuty. Chociaż tyle.

Otworzyli drzwi części szpitalnej zamku, od razu dopadli do łóżka Hermiony.

— Nie wygląda lepiej — stwierdził z rozpaczą Ron, łapiąc nieprzytomną dziewczynę za rękę. — Na Merlina, wciąż jest taka zimna…

Harry poczuł się, jakby ktoś dźgnął go w serce. Hermiona faktycznie wyglądała równie blado co wczoraj, worki pod oczyma nie pomniejszyły się. Jedyną dobrą wiadomością był fakt, że jej klatka piersiowa unosiła się już wyraźnie; nie miała problemów z oddechem. Czyli nie mogła umrzeć, prawda? Było z nią coraz lepiej, tak?

Ron chyba tego nie zauważył, więc Harry szepnął mu na ucho:

— Już w miarę normalnie oddycha. Spójrz. — Wskazał na klatkę piersiową.

— Kurwa, niech Merlinowi będą dzięki — odetchnął nieco Ron.

— Idę pogadać z Pomfrey. Może czegoś się dowiedziała.

Ron pokiwał głową.

Harry szybkim krokiem zbliżył się do kącika, w którym szkolna pielęgniarka miała gabinet. Zapukał do drzwi, usłyszał „Proszę!” i wszedł.

Pomfrey, rzeczowa i pewna siebie kobieta, przypominała raczej cień dawnej siebie. Podkrążone, zmęczone oczy patrzyły wprost na Harry’ego, a zawsze wyprostowane ramiona miała skulone. Siedziała zgarbiona przy biurku, przed nią leżały księgi medyczne, z zaklęciami oraz zapisane niechlujnie pergaminy. Jeśli Harry miał rację, pielęgniarka nie przespała nocy, cały czas pracując na ozdrowienie Hermiony.

— Pan Potter — mruknęła głosem ochrypłym tak bardzo, że ledwo ją zrozumiał. Wskazała mu krzesło naprzeciwko siebie. — Proszę.

Usiadł, cały czas patrząc na nią z wstrząsem. Wiedział, na czym polegała jej praca, jednakże nie sądził, iż mogłaby nie spać. Z drugiej strony, pomyślał, stan Hermiony mógł być na tyle krytyczny… A ona nie chciała nas martwić…

— Dziękuję — powiedział. Przyszedł z zamiarem zadawania pytań, lecz zrezygnował, widząc jej stan; zamiast męczenia, wolał ją wesprzeć choć słowem. — Jesteśmy z Ronem ogromnie wdzięczni za to, co pani robi dla Hermiony.

Machnęła ręką.

— Taka praca — wychrypiała. Poszukała wzrokiem czegoś do picia. Na szafce stał wyłącznie pusty kubek po herbacie.

— Wiem, ile to panią kosztuje — upierał się.

— Drobiazg. — Starała się odchrząknąć. — Cieszę się, że się panowie zjawili, panie Potter. Wiem, jak blisko ze sobą jesteście z panną Granger. Dlatego…

— Tak? — Harry momentalnie spiął się, oczekując najgorszego. Ale przecież Hermiona już normalnie oddychała! Cholera jasna, nie mogło być inaczej! Nie mogła umrzeć!

Pomfrey przetarła oczy.

— Skontaktowałam się z uzdrowicielami ze Świętego Munga. Jeszcze dziś ma przybyć specjalista od klątw i uroków, ocenić jej stan. Hermiona zostanie tu pod jego opieką lub zabiorą ją do szpitala — przyznała. Wyraźnie męczyło ją składne mówienie.

Harry pokiwał powoli głową, trawiąc informację. Mogli zabrać Hermionę. Wtedy nie będą mogli odwiedzać jej z Ronem. Nie dowiedzą się zbyt szybko, jeśli cokolwiek się stanie. Rodzice Hermiony zapewne nie dostali nawet jednego listu, że coś złego przytrafiło się ich jedynej córce.

Nie miał pojęcia, jak się zachować lub co powiedzieć. Czy to ważne, co miał do powiedzenia uczeń siódmego roku? Może trochę, gdy było się Harrym Potterem.

— Całą noc próbowałam dowiedzieć się, co wprowadziło ją w ten stan. — Pielęgniarka spojrzała w sufit. — I nic. Udało mi się jedynie ustabilizować oddech. Chciałabym powiedzieć, że to wystarczy, ale...

Zrozumiał.

— Wciąż są dziwne zatory w żyłach. Nałożyłam na pannę Granger zaklęcia monitorujące. Jeśli tylko krew przestanie dopływać do którejkolwiek części jej ciała całkowicie, dowiem się. — Układała pergaminy przed sobą, co było raczej nerwowym odruchem niż faktyczną potrzebą. — Same zatory już są groźne. Mogą uszkodzić mózg, jeśli nie dotrze do niego odpowiednia ilość utlenionej krwi. — Starannie unikała patrzenia na Harry'ego, gdy przekazywała mu nieprzyjemne wieści.

No tak, mógł się tego spodziewać. Gdyby było inaczej, Pomfrey nie wyglądałaby jak bliska zejścia ze świata. Hermiona też nie.

Widmo śmierci wisiało nad nimi, dyszało im w karki, szczerząc ostre kły. Nie zniknęło właściwie nigdy, jedynie oddalając się w czasach spokoju. Teraz znów czuli chłodny oddech wywołujący ciarki. Nie mieli lekarstwa ani winnego.

Niemoc deprymowała Harry'ego do tego stopnia, że miał ochotę krzyczeć.

— Myśli pani, że profesor McGonagall zgodzi się wydać mi i Ronowi zgody na wizyty w Świętym Mungu? — zapytał.

Pomfrey uśmiechnęła się słabo.

— Pewnie się zgodzi. Minerwa ma serce na właściwym miejscu — wyszeptała.

Prawie zasypiała nad biurkiem, wyczerpana do granic. Harry nie skomentował i nie polecił wypić jakiegokolwiek eliksiru – zapewne zrobiła to nie raz, ale miała swoją granicę. Mgliście pamiętał z lekcji Snape'a, że z niektórymi specyfikami nie wolno było przesadzać, ponieważ efekt często był odwrotny do zamierzonego.

— Dziękuję — powiedział raz jeszcze, wstając. Skłonił się przed panią Pomfrey, chcąc okazać ogromny szacunek do jej poświęcenia.

Machnęła ręką, znów go zbywając.

Wyszedł z gabinetu na ciężkich, chociaż trzęsących się nogach. Ledwo był w stanie posuwać się do przodu bez wsparcia.

Ron cały czas trwał w jednej pozycji przy Hermionie, trzymał ją za rękę, zapatrzony w bladą, nieco zapadniętą twarz dziewczyny. Poruszał ustami, z których nie wydobywał się żaden dźwięk; cokolwiek mówił, było to przeznaczone wyłącznie dla jego głowy, choć słowa kierował do Hermiony.

Harry miał nadzieję, że z przyjaciółmi wszystko będzie dobrze – Hermiona wreszcie odżyje, zaś Ron nie wykończy się psychicznie.

Oby i sam się nie wykończył.

Opadł na krzesełko, które sobie podsunął, po drugiej stronie Hermiony.

— Ma przybyć uzdrowiciel ze Świętego Munga — rzucił w roztargnieniu, przyglądając się nieprzytomnej Hermionie. Wyglądała tak spokojnie, jakby spała. Prawda jednak bolała. — To ma być jakiś specjalista. Oceni, czy Hermiona zostanie tu, czy zabiorą ją na dalsze leczenie do Świętego Munga. Pomfrey jest przekonana, że McGonagall wydałaby nam zgody na odwiedzanie jej w Londynie. — Złapał się za kark, pokręcił głową, aby strzeliły kręgi. — Pomfrey w ogóle nie spała, żeby pilnować, czy Hermiona... — zaciął się. Nie był w stanie skończyć zdania; słowa stały się zbyt ciężkie, aby przeszły mu przez gardło.

Dopiero teraz Harry zauważył, że Ron płakał – łzy leciały mu po twarzy, skapywały z brody na spodnie, mocząc je. Prawie nie mrugał, jakby chciał nauczyć się twarzy Hermiony na pamięć. Przeistoczył się z człowieka we wrak w ciągu zaledwie chwili, tknięty świadomością, że wcale mogło nie być lepiej. Żaden uzdrowiciel nie zagwarantuje poprawy, nie potwierdzi, że Hermiona wyjdzie z tego cała i zdrowa. To mogłoby być kłamstwo.

— Kocham cię — wyszeptał Ron, przełykając łzy.

Harry czuł się bardzo nie na miejscu. Jak intruz, który wkroczył w intymną scenę miedzy dwoje kochanków. Nie opuścił jednak skrzydła szpitalnego, ponieważ to była również jego przyjaciółka. Dla niego Hermiona też była ważna. Poza tym musiał przypilnować, aby Ron poszedł na eliksiry.

Rozejrzał się po skrzydle szpitalnym. Poza Hermioną, Pomfrey nie miała żadnego pacjenta, więc byli tu we czwórkę, jeśli liczyć szkolną pielęgniarkę. W tak ogromnym pomieszczeniu, w obecnym stanie Hermiony, to była dość przygnębiająca świadomość. Harry wiedział, że Ginny przyjdzie – znał siostrę Rona – ale pewnie zrobi to po obiedzie, gdy już nie będzie zajęć.

— Musisz się dla mnie obudzić. Co ja bez ciebie zrobię? — Ron wciąż rozmawiał z nieprzytomną Hermioną. Tyle dobrze, że już nie leciały mu łzy. Uśmiechał się za to smutno samymi kącikami. — Pamiętasz, co mi obiecałaś na wakacje? Mieliśmy wyjechać po zakończeniu szkoły. Żeby zobaczyć trochę świata.

Słuchał wyznań przyjaciela mimowolnie. Nie wiedział o wszystkich sprawach miedzy Ronem a Hermioną, co było normalne. Nie chciał się pakować między nich. Mieli przecież prawo do własnego życia, do tworzenia swojej relacji tylko tak, jak sobie wymarzyli.

Przypomniał sobie wakacje, gdy siedzieli w Norze i korzystali ze spokoju. To było coś, za co oddałby teraz całą swoją fortunę. Byle nie musieć rozpaczać nad przyjaciółką, która mogła umrzeć. Chciałby wrócić do nocnych spacerów z Ginny oraz ich wielogodzinnych rozmów. Chciałby wrócić do pocałunków, objęć oraz seksu. Do czegoś przyjemniejszego od przeżywania uczuć na wzór żałoby.

Czy to wszystko ma prawo dobrze się skończyć? Czy będą mogli odetchnąć? Czy istniało nurtujące go pytanie, na które znał odpowiedź?

— Zrób to dla mnie i otwórz oczy… — Ron głaskał rękę Hermiony. Zaraz wstał, pocałował jej zimne, sine usta. Zadrżał wyraźnie, ale nie zaczął znów płakać. — Jeśli z tego nie wyjdziesz, nie pozbieram się — wyszeptał.

Harry nienawidził bycia tym, który musiał go stąd zabrać, ale powinni iść już na eliksiry. Spojrzał na zegarek. Jeśli nie ruszą się teraz, będą spóźnieni.

Wstał, położył dłoń na ramieniu przyjaciela, żeby zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę.

— Ron, idziemy na eliksiry. Wrócimy tu później — obiecał.

Ron powoli, ociężale odwrócił się w jego stronę. Westchnął, przymykając oczy.

— Tak, musimy iść — mówił powoli. Rzucił ostatnie spojrzenie na Hermionę. — Chodźmy. Musimy zrobić dla niej notatki.

Wyszli ze skrzydła szpitalnego o wiele bardziej przygnębieni niż wcześniej. Harry nie miał tego za złe przyjacielowi: kochał Hermionę, więc jasnym było, iż przejmował się jej stanem. Teraz, gdy mogła umrzeć, Ron potrzebował ogromu wsparcia ze strony Harry’ego, który sam ledwo się trzymał. Jak mieliby dać sobie radę, gdyby Hermionie coś się stało?

W czasie poszukiwań horkruksów strach o życie przyjaciół był z nim cały czas. Musieli jednak dokończyć zadanie, zabić Voldemorta. Po wojnie strach zelżał, czujność uśpiła się, choć lęk zawsze z nimi zostanie. Ron miał rację. Tylko byli niewystarczająco ostrożni. Harry wyrzucał sobie, że w Hogwarcie czuli się nazbyt bezpiecznie, że nie poszli wtedy razem z Hermioną do biblioteki. Mógłby się założyć o całą fortunę, iż Ron miał podobne myśli.

Choć nie mieli daleko, droga dłużyła się. Prawdopodobnie było to spowodowane milczeniem, w dziwny sposób obciążającym ich barki oraz głowy, i tak pełne nieprzyjemnych, najczarniejszych myśli.

Nad głowami przemknął im Irytek, niezainteresowany jednak dręczeniem siódmo rocznych Gryfonów. Za cel zapewne obrał sobie pierwszorocznych z tego roku.

W miarę zbliżania się do klasy, gwar rozmów narastał. Uczniowie czekali na przybycie profesora oraz rozpoczęcie zajęć. Harry z Ronem byli ostatnimi; więcej nie miał się pojawić nikt.

Wodził wzrokiem po twarzach obecnych uczniów. Właściwie nie wiedział, czemu tak się im przypatrywał. Przecież to nie miało znaczenia. Żaden z nich nie mógł pomóc w rozwiązaniu zagadki spędzającej sen z powiek Harry’ego i Rona. A jeśli któryś miał cokolwiek na sumieniu, z pewnością nie zamierzał się przyznać.

Terry Boot spojrzał na nich, marszcząc brwi. Napotykając wzrok Harry’ego, skinął mu głową, po czym wrócił do rozmowy z Padmą Patil.

Widocznie sytuacja Hermiony była znana na tyle, by inni współczuli. Nie, żeby w Hogwarcie kiedykolwiek coś mogło zbyt długo pozostać tajemnicą.

Pojawił się Slughorn. Wpuścił ich do klasy, sam wszedł ostatni, zamknął drzwi. Przeszedł na przód klasy, gdy uczniowie zajmowali ławki, a potem rozkładali się z podręcznikami oraz kociołkami.

— Witajcie, moi drodzy! — zaczął radośnie, splatając palce obu dłoni na brzuchu.

Harry, który zobowiązał się do robienia notatek dla Hermiony z eliksirów, już miał dość. Slughorn był bardzo miłym, kulturalnym czarodziejem, jednak coś w jego podejściu cholernie irytowało Harry’ego. Dlatego niespecjalnie lubił przebywać na zajęciach z eliksirów, których potrzebował, żeby być aurorem. Gdyby mógł wybrać, pewnie wolałby marnować czas na wróżbiarstwie.

Na szczęście Slughorn lubił się nieco rozgadywać na początku każdych zajęć, omawiając w teorii eliksir, którego przygotowanie czekało ich w czasie lekcji.

— Tak sobie myślę, że może powinniśmy pójść do McGonagall — rzucił Harry do Rona. — Jest najpewniejszym źródłem tego, co stanie się z Hermioną. Mogłaby również od razu dać nam te pozwolenia.

Ron pokiwał głową, zgadzając się z przyjacielem.

— Myślisz, że udałoby się ją ubłagać, żeby przekonała uzdrowicieli do przychodzenia tu?

— Nie wiem. To pewnie nie do końca zależy od nich. Mają też inne obowiązki.

— Ja po prostu... — zaciął się. — Naprawdę nie chcę, żeby ją zabrali. — Ron wyglądał na zakłopotanego. — Dużo lepiej mi, gdy jest blisko. I chciałbym być przy niej, gdy się obudzi.

Harry poklepał go po plecach.

— Wiem, jak się czujesz. Bardzo dobrze wiem.

— Naprawdę?

— Tak. — Harry spojrzał na tablicę, gdzie profesor zaznaczył niezbędne ingrediencje. — Wcale nie jest łatwo. Ani trochę. Wiem o tym. Ale musimy dać sobie z tym radę. — Zabrał się za robienie notatek dla Hermiony, zaś Rona poprosił o przyniesienie wszystkiego, czego potrzebowali.

— Damy sobie radę, co?

— Jasne. Dla Hermiony — pocieszał dalej Rona.

Widocznie Ron potrzebował jedynie wiary Harry'ego, że mogło być lepiej, ponieważ już po chwili podzielił między nich obowiązki w trakcie przygotowywania eliksiru. Harry odetchnął; sam nie do końca sobie wierzył, lecz to nadzieja popychała do przodu, napędzała, by się nie poddawać.

Powoli pokroił bulwy, podczas gdy Ron zajmował się miażdżeniem much siatkoskrzydłych na proch. Ustawił ogień na palniku, żeby zawiesić nad nim kociołek.

Rozejrzał się ukradkiem po klasie.

Malfoy mieszał już w kociołku, kiedy Parkinson ogarniała ingrediencje. Zabini pracował dzielnie nad eliksirem razem z Nottem, który wyglądał na zirytowanego. Nic dziwnego, bo jego bulwy, zamiast przypominać ćwiartki, wyglądały, jakby stratowało je stado centaurów. Boot z Abbott dyskutowali zawzięcie, zaś Seamus skupił na sobie uwagę wszystkich, gdy kociołek jego i Deana wybuchł.

— Panie Finnigan! — Slughorn prawie że pisnął. — Jak się to panu udało?

— Nie wiem, profesorze — odpowiedział Seamus znudzonym tonem, przyzwyczajony do wybuchów w swoim otoczeniu.

Klasa zachichotała. Wszyscy znali zdolności Seamusa.

— Posprzątajcie to — polecił zniesmaczony Slughorn. Spojrzał na uczniów. — A wy zabierajcie się za pracę. Zostało wam tylko dwadzieścia minut do końca.

Błyskawicznie, jak jeden mąż, zabrali się do przygotowywania eliksiru. Udawali, że wcale nie interesował ich wybuch, do którego doprowadził Seamus.

Harry nieco współczuł Deanowi. Przez nadzwyczaj wyjątkowe umiejętności Seamusa musieli zacząć eliksir od nowa. To kosztowało trochę czasu i wysiłku. Dziwił się jedynie, że Dean pozwalał Seamusowi na zajmowanie się kociołkiem, podczas gdy wiedział, do czego mogło dojść.

Wrócił do pracy. Musieli skończyć eliksir, a nie zostało zbyt wiele czasu.

Wrzucili ingrediencje w odpowiedniej kolejności, w międzyczasie mieszając w kociołku wedle instrukcji. Starali się, aby wyszło im to chociaż zadowalająco. Harry zapisywał wszystko w notatkach.

Oddali próbkę na parę chwil przed końcem zajęć. Sprzątnęli po sobie ławkę, a potem usiedli, czekając na koniec. Ron jeździł palcem po blacie, patrząc w ścianę, niechętny do rozmowy.

— Dziękuję, to wszystko — zakończył lekcję Slughorn. — Możecie iść.

Tłumnie zebrali się do wyjścia, podniósłszy szybko i zabrawszy rzeczy. Żaden z uczniów nie miał ochoty siedzieć dłużej, zmęczony po wielu godzinach nauki. Poza tym mieli przed sobą perspektywę obiadu.

Harry puścił przodem wszystkich, wlokąc się z Ronem do Wielkiej Sali.

— Po obiedzie pójdziemy? — upewnił się Harry.

— Co? — Ron uniósł głowę, nie odnajdując się w sytuacji. Po chwili zrozumiał. — A, tak. Po obiedzie.

— Okej.

Minęli się ze Ślizgonami, którzy szli w kierunku dormitorium; zaskakującym był fakt, że nawet skinęli im głowami na przywitanie. Korytarz poza tym był już opustoszały.

Uczniowie jeszcze się schodzili na posiłek. Wielka Sala dopiero zapełniała się uczniami, gdy Harry przeszedł przez drzwi z przyjacielem u boku. Mechanicznie skierowali się ku kolegom przy stole Gryffindoru. Harry usiadł obok Ginny.

— Hej, Harry — przywitała się, uśmiechając szeroko.

— Cześć, Gin — rzucił, a kąciki jego ust uniosły się.

Spojrzała przelotnie na brata. Wyraźnie była zmartwiona.

— Jak się trzyma? — zapytała półgębkiem.

Harry westchnął.

— Kiepsko — mruknął tak, by tylko ona słyszała. — Ogromnie przeżywa to, co dzieje się z Hermioną. Też mnie to boli, ale...

Położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu. Nie musiała odpowiadać.

Ginny była niesamowita. Świetnie wyczuwała jego nastroje, dopasowywała się, ale potrafiła pocieszyć lub postawić do pionu, gdy wymagała tego sytuacja. Nie miała problemu, kiedy Harry potrzebował pobyć sam; dawała mu przestrzeń bez pretensji, bez niepotrzebnych awantur. Przy tym umiała również zaspokoić jego potrzeby.

Chyba właśnie dlatego tak lubił jej towarzystwo. Miała twardy, acz empatyczny charakter. Wykazywała się inteligencją. Było w niej coś, co go przyciągało.

Ścisnął jej dłoń, a potem ucałował policzek.

— Będziesz miała ochotę na spacer wieczorem?

— Z tobą zawsze — odrzekła, puściła mu oczko.

Pozostało im teraz zabrać się za zjedzenie obiadu.

*

Pożegnał się z Ginny i Neville'em, po czym wyciągnął Rona z Wielkiej Sali, ciągnąc za nadgarstek. Przyjaciel nawet nie próbował oponować – dał się ciągnąć bez choćby słowa sprzeciwu.

Ruszyli ku Wielkim Schodom, aby dostać się na siódme piętro, gdzie McGonagall miała gabinet. Wciąż pilnował go gargulec, wciąż potrzebowali hasła, lecz przy obecnej dyrektor Hogwartu nie były to żadne słodycze.

Harry'ego dziwił fakt, że McGonagall, mimo objęcia posady dyrektorskiej, nie oddała Gryffindoru pod opiekę innego nauczyciela. Podobno na początku zarzucano jej brak bezstronności, lecz czarownica szybko udowodniła, iż potrafiła oddzielić obowiązki dyrektora od obowiązków opiekuna domu.

Czekali na schody między trzecim a czwartym piętrem, gdy w pogawędkę wdał się z nimi obraz starego czarodzieja.

— Słyszeliście, gdzie dają lukrecjowe pałeczki?

— Niestety nie — odpowiedział Harry.

— Ach, szkoda, szkoda! — Stary czarodziej zafrasował się. — A może czekoladowe żaby?

— Też nie. — Tym razem to Ron zgasił nadzieję portretu.

— A...

Wtedy schody ustawiły się na dobrą pozycję, więc Harry i Ron pożegnali się błyskawicznie, po czym popędzili dalej. Zdawali sobie sprawę, że portret mógł zadawać im mnóstwo podobnych pytań. W nieskończoność.

Niektóre obrazy były specyficzne.

Minęli się z duchem Heleny Ravenclaw, która udawała, że ich nie zauważyła, aby wylądować przed gargulcem. Mieli tylko jeden problem: nie znali hasła.

— Jakiś pomysł? — spytał kwaśno Ron.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

Stuknął różdżką w posąg, ale nic się nie wydarzyło. Rozejrzał się. Może gdzieś było coś...?

— Potter? Weasley? Co tu robicie? — McGonagall wyglądała na zaskoczoną ich obecnością.

— Musimy z panią porozmawiać — powiedział Harry.

— Wejdźcie. — Odsunęła się, aby mogli pójść z nią do gabinetu.

Szybko pokonali schody.

Gabinet nie zmienił się od czasu ostatniej wizyty Harry'ego w nim, zaraz po wojnie. Wciąż wyglądał jak za czasów Dumbledore'a. Tylko za czasów starego dyrektora nie było jego własnego portretu, który aktualnie drzemał w swoich ramach.

Profesor McGonagall usiadła za biurkiem, poprawiła okulary. Machnęła różdżką, żeby pojawiło się drugie krzesło, a potem wskazała im je.

— Co mogę dla was zrobić?

Rozsiedli się wygodnie.

— Chodzi o Hermionę — zaczął Ron. Pochylił się w stronę dyrektorki. — Wiemy, że ma pojawić się uzdrowiciel ze Świętego Munga.

— Owszem, właśnie jest badana przez pana Willisa — przyznała McGonagall.

— Wiemy też, że mogą ją zabrać. Chcielibyśmy prosić o zgodę na odwiedziny w Londynie. To nasza przyjaciółka. — To Harry przejął pałeczkę i starał się wyprosić pozwolenie na wizyty, gdyby Hermionę zabrano.

— Jeszcze nie wiadomo, czy ją zabiorą — przypomniała McGonagall.

— Wiemy. — Łagodny głos i uśmiech Rona nieco zaskoczyły Harry'ego. — Wolimy jednak załatwić sprawę na zimno, gdyby...

— Dokładnie — poparł go Harry.

McGonagall przyglądała się im; wodziła wzrokiem od jednego do drugiego, oceniała, jednocześnie myśląc nad czymś intensywnie. Wreszcie wydała z siebie długie, głośne westchnienie. Ściągnęła okulary, żeby przetrzeć oczy.

— Dobrze, dostaniecie pozwolenie. — Nałożyła okulary. — Coś jeszcze?

— Pani Pomfrey doszła do czegokolwiek? — wypalił Harry.

— Nie wydaje mi się.

Harry pokiwał głową.

Po chwili podziękowali za uprzejmość, a potem opuścili gabinet. Już nie mieli zajęć, zatem mogli odwiedzić Hermionę. Może nawet udałoby im się porozmawiać z tym uzdrowicielem? A na koniec dnia planowali wycieczkę pod peleryną-niewidką do działu ksiąg zakazanych.

Znów musieli zejść. Harry pomyślał, że głupio zrobili, idąc najpierw do McGonagall. Z lochów mieli zdecydowanie bliżej na pierwsze piętro niż na siódme. Teraz już za późno na wyrzucanie sobie głupoty.

Na Wielkich Schodach minęli się z grupą trzeciorocznych Gryfonów i Krukonów, którzy narzekali głośno na wymagania McGonagall. Spojrzeli po sobie z Ronem, po czym parsknęli śmiechem; jeszcze nie wiedzieli, jak bardzo profesor potrafiła być ostra i ile umiała wymagać od biednych uczniów.

Przywitali się z Grubym Mnichem, pozdrowili parę obrazów, a później już w spokoju dostali się pod skrzydło szpitalne, przy którym nie było nikogo. Ze środka dobiegały ich głosy Pomfrey oraz nieznanego czarodzieja. Weszli do środka, zastanawiając się, jak źle było z Hermioną.

— To ewidentnie czarnomagiczna klątwa — mówił z przekonaniem wysoki uzdrowiciel ubrany w zieloną szatę. Miał szpiczastą brodę i głęboko osadzone oczy. — Jeszcze tylko nie wiem, jakiego rodzaju.

Pomfrey słuchała go z uwagą.

Kiedy chłopcy weszli, obydwoje odwrócili się w ich stronę. Uzdrowiciel wyglądał na gotowego do wyrzucenia ich, więc Pomfrey szybko odezwała się:

— Potter, Weasley, dobrze, że jesteście.

— Potter? — powtórzył czarodziej z błyskiem w oku. — _Ten_ Potter?

— Tak, panie Willis — rzuciła zirytowana pielęgniarka, machając dłonią na Harry’ego i Rona, aby podeszli bliżej. — Są bliskimi przyjaciółmi panny Granger.

Uzdrowiciel Willis wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku Harry’ego.

— Miło mi pana poznać, panie Potter. — Uścisnęli sobie dłonie. — Willis. Andrew Willis. — Później uścisnął dłonie z Ronem.

— Co z Hermioną? — zapytał Ron, któremu nie w głowie były formalności oraz zwyczajowy zachwyt nad osobą jego przyjaciela.

Uzdrowiciel westchnął.

— Ktoś rzucił na nią klątwę. Miała ją zabijać w czasie. Coś na wzór trucizny. Ciężka do rozpoznania, ponieważ nie reaguje na znane większości zaklęcia. Nie do wykrycia przez zwykłego czarodzieja. — Przeczesał palcami bródkę. — Ciało trafionego zachowuje się, jakby samo się wykańczało. Jeśli panna Granger nie będzie pod opieką uzdrowicieli, nie będzie przyjmowała eliksirów, umrze — skwitował.

Harry przełknął ciężko. Właśnie tego się obawiał. Czyli zapewne zabiorą ją do Świętego Munga. Zerknął na Rona, który nie wyglądał, jakby słuchał, wpatrzony w nieruchome, blade ciało Hermiony. Zrobił krok w jej stronę, wyciągnął rękę.

— W każdym razie — przerwał ciszę Willis, oderwawszy wzrok od zrozpaczonego Rona — chciałbym prosić o pozwolenie na transport panny Granger do szpitala. — Spojrzał na Pomfrey, która skinęła mu głową, po czym wysłała gdzieś patronusa. — Mam nadzieję, że uda nam się bardzo szybko zwalczyć skutki klątwy, choć nie wiem, czy na pewno będzie to możliwe do końca.

— Jak to? — zapytał Harry. Myślał, że skoro ją zabiorą, Hermiona wróci cała i zdrowa.

— Panie Potter, klątwy czarnomagiczne to paskudna część magii. Często zostawiają… blizny, których nie da się już zaleczyć — wyjaśnił z żalem.

— Ile zajmie leczenie? — spytała Pomfrey.

Willis uniósł ręce.

— Ciężko stwierdzić. Każdy pacjent reaguje inaczej. Dlatego wstrzymam się od oceny, ponieważ może to trwać kilka dni, może dwa lub trzy miesiące. — Po jego minie było już widać, że żałował, iż nie mógł przekazać lepszych informacji.

Zapadła cisza. Ron cicho mówił do Hermiony, głaszcząc jej twarz delikatnie. Harry spojrzał na przyjaciół z bólem. Chciałby wiedzieć, czy leczenie w ogóle przyniesie skutek. Czy wszystko pójdzie tak, jak powinno. Miał nadzieję, że Hermiona szybko wróci, cała i zdrowa. Chciał tego równie mocno co Ron – jego przyjaciel zapewne nawet bardziej.

Wtedy do skrzydła szpitalnego wpadła McGonagall, powiewając szatami. Przedstawiła się uzdrowicielowi, po czym poprosiła go o rozmowę w gabinecie szkolnej pielęgniarki. Pomfrey poszła razem z nimi, zostawiając dwóch chłopców samych.

— Oby się udało — mruknął Ron, splatając palce z zimnymi palcami Hermiony. — Mam nadzieję, że tam ją wyleczą, że wszystko będzie dobrze.

— Będzie.

— Skąd wiesz?

— To Hermiona. — Harry uśmiechnął się słabo. — Ona nigdy się nie poddaje i zawsze wierzy do końca. Cokolwiek by się nie działo.

*

Harry poszukał Ginny na Mapie Huncwotów, bo nie mógł jej znaleźć w Wieży Gryffindoru. Była na piątym piętrze przy Wielkich Schodach razem z Neville’em. Poszedł zatem do niej: chciał przełożyć ich spacer na jutrzejszy wieczór albo inny, najbliższy wolny termin. Nie miał już dziś sił, a chciał przecież z Ronem zbadać dział ksiąg zakazanych w poszukiwaniu wskazówki.

— Hej, Gin. Cześć, Neville — przywitał się głośno.

— Cześć.

Przytulił Ginny na powitanie i pocałował w policzek.

— Słuchaj, kiedy masz wolny wieczór? Dziś nie dam rady — przyznał, przeczesując włosy. — Wiem, że sam to proponowałem, ale jestem zmęczony, a z Ronem… Sama wiesz.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się, pogłaskała go po policzku.

— Nie musisz mi się tłumaczyć. Umówimy się na inny raz. — Puściła mu oczko.

— Dzięki. — Ulga. Ginny naprawdę była fantastyczna.

Wrócił więc do Wieży Gryffindoru, w której czekał na niego Ron. Poszli do dormitorium, żeby Harry mógł wyjąć z kufra Mapę Huncwotów oraz pelerynę-niewidkę.

Zarzucili na siebie pelerynę; było im ciężko zmieścić się we dwóch, ale jakoś dali radę, gdy Ron skulił się nieco. Harry tymczasem aktywował Mapę. Mogli ruszać do biblioteki.

Przyzwyczajeni do wędrówek pod peleryną przez lata nauki w Hogwarcie, bez problemu dostali się do biblioteki. Nie wpadli na nikogo, jednocześnie nie odzywając się, żeby nikt nie dowiedział się o ich obecności. Szczególnie przy kilku wścibskich obrazach. Już nie raz byli także w dziale ksiąg zakazanych, zatem teraz sprawiało to wrażenie dziecinnej igraszki.

Przeszukali każdy zakamarek, zupełnie jak wcześniej, ale i tym razem nie udało im się niczego znaleźć. Harry zaklął, wściekły, ponieważ znów ich wysiłek poszedł na marne. Ronowi również nie dopisywał humor – miał nadzieję na jakikolwiek trop, a tymczasem skończyli z niczym. Hermionę wyleczą, jednak sprawcę zamieszania nie spotka kara. Ron chciałby mieć winnego, żeby móc rzucić na niego parę paskudnych klątw za to, co spotkało jego ukochaną.


	3. Chapter 3

_18 września 1998_

Zaczął się właśnie czwarty dzień od chwili zaatakowania Hermiony, którą w środę zabrano do Świętego Munga. Harry westchnął, nie wstając jeszcze z łóżka. Kompletnie nie miał ochoty na mierzenie się ze światem.

Nie udało się znaleźć żadnej poszlaki, która doprowadziłaby ich do sprawcy. McGonagall z resztą nauczycieli rozkładali ręce; byli bezradni.

Miał przed sobą perspektywę trzech godzin eliksirów oraz obrony przed czarną magią. Zdecydowanie nie czuł się gotowy na pokazanie komukolwiek, naukę, nic. Do tego Ron, mimo świadomości, iż zabrali Hermionę, żeby ją wyleczyć, stał się cichy, małomówny, markotny. Martwił się o przyjaciela na spółę z Ginny.

W końcu musiał wstać. Zrobił to bardzo niechętnie, narzekając pod nosem. Poszedł do łazienki, żeby obmyć twarz, umyć zęby i ubrać się. Ociągał się tak bardzo, że na śniadanie zszedł jako ostatni.

Usiadł przy Ginny, skinął jej głową, żeby w milczeniu zabrać się za posiłek.

— Harry, wszystko dobrze? — Ginny delikatnie dotknęła jego ranienia.

— Nie — przyznał. — Nie jestem w stanie się skupić. Nie potrafię. Cały czas martwię się Hermioną.

Głaskała go po plecach, kiwając głową w zrozumieniu.

— Wszystko będzie okej, zobaczysz. Hermiona z tego wyjdzie. Musi. Inaczej ją zlinczujemy — zażartowała.

Harry zerknął na nią, uśmiechnął się.

— To co, będziesz miała czas dziś wieczorem?

Przechyliła głowę.

— Może będę miała — zaczęła się droczyć.

— Obyś miała. Chętnie się z tobą zrelaksuję.

— Och, zrelaksujesz? Tak się to teraz nazywa? — Od razu przejrzała jego zamiary.

— Ja to tak nazywam — uściślił, żeby zaraz wrócić do jedzenia. — Ale jeśli nie chcesz...

Obruszyła się.

— Chcę, idioto — burknęła, niezadowolona, że w ogóle mógłby tak pomyśleć.

Harry, śmiejąc się, potarmosił jej włosy, całkowicie je mierzwiąc. Krzyknęła, oburzona, ale zaraz dołączyła do zabawy, robiąc mu dokładnie to samo; przy jego fryzurze jednak nie miało to znaczenia.

— Widzimy się później. — Pocałował ją krótko w usta, wstał i opuścił Wielką Salę, kierując się do klasy eliksirów.

Tym razem nie towarzyszył mu Ron. Od wczoraj właściwie wyłącznie siedzieli razem na zajęciach, a poza nimi Ron unikał kontaktu z kimkolwiek. Głównie siedział nad jeziorem lub w bibliotece, nie mając ochoty na rozmowę. Harry to rozumiał i w żaden sposób nie miał przyjacielowi za złe alienowania się, jednak w duchu wolałby, żeby Ron zwyczajnie wyrzucił z siebie wszystko. Wałkowałby jeden temat, lecz nikt nie mógł mu się dziwić.

I choć Harry'ego równie mocno dotknęła sytuacja, nie mógł powiedzieć, by stracił chęci do życia jak Ron. Przeżywał swoją tragedię, owszem, lecz skupienie się na znalezieniu sprawcy pochłaniało go bez reszty. _Musiał_ znaleźć winnego. Inaczej nie będzie w stanie spać spokojnie.

Właśnie to go napędzało. Uwziął się, aby tylko rozwikłać zagadkę. Nauczyciele mieli więcej doświadczenia, jednak przez te parę lat w Hogwarcie udowodnił, że był w stanie wiele osiągnąć i zdziałać.

Pokonał Quirella, gdy ten chciał ukraść Kamień Filozoficzny. Zabił bazyliszka, udaremniając plan Voldemorta. Stanął z nim do walki na cmentarzu po Turnieju Trójmagicznym. W Ministerstwie Magii. Odszukał horkruksy. Zabił go, na Merlina! Zrobił to, czego nie potrafił zrobić nikt inny! Zatem i teraz pokona tego, kto zaczaił się na życie jego przyjaciółki.

Zacisnął dłonie w pięści, maszerując pod klasę. Znajdzie tego sukinsyna i wyjaśni kilkoma klątwami, dlaczego nie było warto.

Stanął pod klasą, podparł się o ścianę. Czuł, że aż kipiał ze złości przez własne myśli. Nieświadomie rzucał mordercze spojrzenia w stronę rówieśników, którzy zaczęli szeptać między sobą. Ale jego to nie obchodziło. Nie raz, nie dwa gadali, plotkowali o nim i przekazywali kłamstwa. Teraz też nie miał zamiaru się przejąć.

Kto to mógł zrobić? Spojrzał na twarze uczniów, każdego z osobna, w myślach odhaczając niewinnych. Biorąc pod uwagę to, co mówił Willis, grono podejrzanych zawężało się. Liczyli się tylko ci, którzy mieli styczność z czarną magią. Tylko oni mogli parać się czymś tak okrutnym.

Ślizgoni. Tylko oni przychodzili mu na myśl. Ale które z nich? Goyle całkowicie odpadał, jeszcze w przedbiegach. Inteligencją dorównywał gumochłonowi. Może Zabini? Nie, jego w ogóle nie interesował ten bajzel. Był zajęty dbaniem o swoją buźkę. Greengrass też nie. Bulstrode tylko dużo gadała, zazwyczaj to były idiotyzmy. Został Nott, Parkinson i Malfoy. A, i jeszcze Tracey Davies. Ona jednak nie wydawała się Harry'emu tajemniczym mordercą.

Chyba że źle myślał. Może powinien wziąć pod lupę młodsze roczniki? Może to żaden z siódmorocznych? Szczególnie teraz, po tym wszystkim, taki Malfoy nie wyglądał na zdolnego do zaatakowania choćby muchy. Właściwie w ogóle... był dziwny.

Harry dopiero teraz zaczął rozważać zachowanie Malfoya. Wcześniej wziął to za przejaw czegoś pokroju powojennego szoku, może jakaś refleksja sprawiła, iż stał się lepszym człowiekiem. Jeśli jednak głębiej się zastanowić, Harry prawie nie widział, aby Malfoy był czymkolwiek zainteresowany.

Dokładnie. Poza paroma rozmowami, które przyuważył mimochodem, Malfoy ciągle chodził z głową w chmurach, jeśli można tak to nazwać. Nie wykazywał zaangażowania na zajęciach, nie wchodził praktycznie w żadne interakcje, kiedy wcześniej brylował wśród Ślizgonów, nieoficjalnie stając się ich przywódcą w miarę dorastania. Nie musiał szukać poklasku – dostawał go ot tak, gdy tylko się odezwał. A teraz?

Co teraz? Dlaczego zupełnie nagle zmienił nastawienie? Czy wojna wywołała w nim aż taką zmianę? Czy może działał pod presją czegoś innego? Co takiego wydarzyło się w życiu Malfoya, że ignorował istnienie prawie wszystkich? Szczególnie Harry'ego, któremu tyle lat dogryzał?

Ich spojrzenia spotkały się. Harry przekrzywił nieco głowę, gotowy na atak ze strony Malfoya. Ten jednak skinął niemal niezauważalnie głową i wrócił do patrzenia w sufit.

To było niepokojące.

To nie był Malfoy, kurwa! Ani trochę! Co tu się wyprawiało, do cholery?!

Jego rozważania przerwało pojawienie się profesora Slughorna. Wpuścił ich swoim zwyczajem jako pierwszych, zamknął drzwi i przeszedł na początek klasy.

Ron usiadł obok niego.

Zapowiadały się długie zajęcia. Trzy godziny ze Slughornem. Wspaniałe. Po prostu cudownie.

*

Po całym dniu zajęć i zjedzeniu obiadu, Harry z Ronem udali się do McGonagall, żeby móc odwiedzić Hermionę. Dyrektor obiecała stworzyć dla nich specjalne świstokliki, które chłopcy mieli wykorzystywać przy wyprawach. Obiecała, że będą nie tylko wielokrotnego użytku, ale także przeniosą ich w obie strony. Do tego rzuciła na nie zaklęcie, które pozwalało na przeniesienie się w obrębie Hogwartu.

— Nie możecie ich zgubić. Pod żadnym pozorem — pouczała. — Inaczej każdy będzie mógł dostać się do szkoły. Rozumiecie?

— Tak jest! — odpowiedzieli unisono.

Wręczyła im dwie identyczne zawieszki na łańcuszkach. Przedstawiały głowę hipogryfa.

— Aby je aktywować, musicie wypowiedzieć nazwę szpitala lub szkoły — dodała. — W ten sposób nie narażacie siebie lub uczniów. Obie nazwy są doskonale znane, więc ich wymówienie nie będzie niczym szczególnym, gdyby ktoś was podsłuchał.

— Dziękujemy, pani profesor — odpowiedział Harry, wypowiadając się też za Rona. — To bardzo wiele dla nas znaczy.

McGonagall złagodniała. Wstała, przytuliła ich obu, a potem posłała słaby uśmiech.

— Wiele zrobiliście. Dla szkoły, dla świata, dla mnie. — Przez moment wyglądała jak dobra babcia, gotowa wciskać całe półmiski jedzenia wnukom. — Potter, pamiętam cię jako dziecko. Gdybym wtedy wiedziała...

Harry skinął jej głową.

— Wiem, pani profesor. Dziękuję. — Tak naprawdę nie miał pojęcia, do czego piła McGonagall, jednak to się nie liczyło. Chcieli jak najszybciej zobaczyć Hermionę.

Wyszli z jej gabinetu i od razu użyli świstoklików, by dostać się do Świętego Munga.

— Przepraszam, gdzie mogę znaleźć Hermionę Granger? — zapytał Harry w recepcji.

Niska, pulchna czarownica wskazała mu drogę, więc podziękował kulturalnie, po czym pociągnął za sobą Rona.

Na korytarzu kręciło się wiele osób – byli to głównie pacjenci oraz uzdrowiciele, jednak nie brakowało także gości. Każdy z nich miał jakiś cel, na twarzach jednych kwitły uśmiechy, zaś inne wykrzywiał smutek. Harry poczuł falę współczucia. Był w stanie sobie wyobrazić, jak fatalnie czuli się ci drudzy. Sam przecież nie był teraz szczęśliwy. Jak miałby, skoro Hermiona cierpiała niewyobrażalne katusze?

Na czwartym piętrze wypatrzyli ogromny napis „Urazy pozaklęciowe". To tutaj leżała Hermiona.

— Gotowy?

— Ani trochę — mruknął Ron.

Przekroczyli granicę oddziału nerwowi, spięci. Myśli galopowały szaleńczo, jedna czarniejsza od drugiej. Nie mieli pojęcia, w jakim stanie zastaną swoją przyjaciółkę.

Zapytali o nią uzdrowiciela, który wyszedł z jednego z pokoi. Wskazał im bez słowa drugie drzwi po prawej stronie.

Pokonali dzielącą ich odległość od pokoju. Obaj wstrzymali oddechy, wymieniając spojrzenia, aż wreszcie równocześnie skinęli sobie głową. Harry pociągnął za klamkę, po czym pchnął drzwi. Weszli powoli, czując serca bijące tak szybko, jakby miały wyskoczyć im z piersi.

Była tam, podłączona do dziwnych urządzeń, wciąż blada jak śmierć. Za to nie miała już sinych ust oraz podkrążonych oczu. Oddychała pełną piersią, głęboko, równo. Harry odetchnął, zaś Ron przecisnął się obok i podbiegł do łóżka, przytulił jej ciało delikatnie. Płakał, nawet nie starając się tego ukryć.

— Kurwa, ty żyjesz! — szeptał gorączkowo. — Kocham cię, jesteś silną dziewczynką. Wyjdziesz z tego już niedługo, zobaczysz. — Pocałował ją delikatnie, a potem pogłaskał po policzku, odgarniając kosmyk kręconych włosów.

Harry zbliżył się powoli, uścisnął nieruchomą, ale już cieplejszą dłoń Hermiony.

— Cześć, Hermiono — przywitał się cicho.

Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu.

Byli tu tylko z Hermioną. Ron siedział na łóżku, ciągle głaszcząc ukochaną. Na białych ścianach nie było nawet jednego zarysowania. Poza łóżkiem oraz aparaturą pod oknem ustawiono dwa krzesełka dla odwiedzających. Harry zatem zbliżył się po jedno, żeby przysunąć je bardziej do łóżka, a potem opadł na nie.

Nie miał pojęcia, co mógłby powiedzieć, więc patrzył tylko na Rona, który szeptał Hermionie kolejne obietnice, wyznając dozgonną miłość. Pozwalał przyjacielowi nacieszyć się wszystkim, nie chcąc zabrać mu ani sekundy. To było dla niego na pewno ważne. Zupełnie jak dla Harry'ego ważna była Ginny. Tylko on Ginny mógł mieć codziennie.

Gdyby nie ten problem z klątwą, zapewne codziennie siedziałby z Ginny, całował się i uczył. Lubił te ich wspólne momenty we dwoje, jednak teraz nie był w stanie nie myśleć o Hermionie. Była jego wieloletnią przyjaciółką, a Ginny rozumiała to w stu procentach. Sama się przejmowała i martwiła. Nie tylko o Hermionę, ale także o brata.

Usiadł wygodnie, splatając ze sobą palce i układając je na brzuchu. Patrzył w sufit. Co jeszcze mogło się spieprzyć, pójść nie po ich myśli? I tak było ciężko, każdy z nich jakoś przeżył wojnę. Czemu w Hogwarcie _nie mogło_ nic się nie dziać?

Ron poświęcił bardzo dużo czasu na kojący monolog do Hermiony. Harry nie potrafił określić, kogo miało to uspokoić, choć miał swoje podejrzenia. Nie wtrącał się jednak, dał Ronowi tyle czasu, ile tylko potrzebował.

Bez słowa wstał i wyszedł cicho, nie chcąc przeszkadzać przyjacielowi. Poszukał kogokolwiek pracującego w szpitalu, żeby zapytać o uzdrowiciela Willisa.

— Przepraszam, gdzie mogę znaleźć uzdrowiciela Willisa? — zapytał wysokiej, kościstej kobiety o spojrzeniu znudzonym tak bardzo, że przez moment zwątpił, czy go usłyszała.

Spojrzała na niego z całkowitym brakiem zainteresowania. Żuła gumę.

— W lekarskim — rzuciła. Miała irytujący głos, nosowy, przeciągający słowa.

— Dzięki — rzucił szybko, po czym poszedł szukać rzeczonego „lekarskiego".

Znalazł go na końcu korytarza. Zapukał grzecznie i poczekał na pozwolenie. Już po chwili rozległo się głośne „Proszę!" głosem, który już słyszał.

Powoli otworzył drzwi, skłonił się nieco Willisowi.

— Dobry wieczór — przywitał się.

— Ach, pan Potter. — Odłożył teczkę z dokumentami, pociągnął za bródkę. — Przyszedł pan w sprawie panny Granger, racja?

Pokiwał głową.

— Udało mi się ustalić, jakie jest działanie klątwy na poszczególne organy. Od dziś wdrażamy leczenie zaklęciami oraz specjalistycznymi eliksirami. Już je ważymy, aby móc podać koło dziewiątej. Powinny szybko postawić pacjentkę na nogi — wyjaśnił. — Nie chcemy jednak niczego obiecywać. Takie klątwy mogą mieć coś w rodzaju bariery ochronnej, która sprawia, że leczenie nie skutkuje na dłuższą metę lub zmienia działanie klątwy, przenosząc je na przykład na skórę.

— Rozumiem. — Harry przestąpił nerwowo z nogi na nogę. — Czy da się to jakoś przewidzieć?

— Niestety nie — przyznał ze smutkiem. — Nie możemy także zabezpieczyć całego ciała pacjenta, inaczej klątwa nie zostanie usunięta poprawnie. Blokowałaby ją magia.

Między nimi zapadła cisza. Informacje, jakie Harry uzyskał od uzdrowiciela, wcale nie poprawiły jego humoru. Ale też nie pogorszyły. Jakby nie patrzeć, uzdrowicielowi udało się sklasyfikować klątwę po pierwszych oględzinach, rozpoznać działanie i rozpocząć leczenie. Może przyniesie pożądane skutki, może nie. W każdym razie, na pewno zatliła się w nim nowa iskierka nadziei.

Podziękował uzdrowicielowi.

Willis machnął ręką.

— To moja praca, panie Potter — rzekł poważnie, przyglądając się chłopcu uważnie. — Pan na pewno też ma marzenia, też chce coś w życiu osiągnąć, prawda?

— Chcę zostać aurorem — przyznał Harry.

Willis uśmiechnął się szeroko.

— Pokuszę się o stwierdzenie, że ma pan to we krwi. — Zamyślił się. — Oby tylko pan nie skończył jak inni w tym zawodzie. Wielu wspaniałych czarodziejów zginęło.

— Zdaję sobie sprawę — odrzekł. — Ale, jak sam pan zauważył, mam to we krwi.

Nie mogli się nie uśmiechnąć. Były to uśmiechy raczej smutne, pamiętające o wydarzeniach z maja. Mimo że Willis w nich nie uczestniczył, _Prorok Codzienny_ bardzo długo i zwięźle opisał przebieg zdarzeń. Każdy czarodziej znał szczegóły, nawet te najdrobniejsze. Nie było to oczywiście nic dziwnego – zdecydowana większość magicznej społeczności z utęsknieniem wyczekiwała dnia, w którym Voldemort poniesie klęskę. Zatem gdy ten czas nadszedł, wieść rozniosła się błyskawicznie nie tylko w kraju, ale także na świecie. Sam Harry z przyjaciółmi udzielili przynajmniej pięciu wywiadów do różnych gazet, a każdy kolejny był bardziej męczący od poprzedniego. W końcu ile można w kółko odpowiadać na te same pytania, słuchać tych samych zachwytów, gdy chciało się jedynie spokoju?

— No nic. — Willis położył dłonie na kolanach. — Muszę pana wyprosić, panie Potter. Mam jeszcze trochę papierkowej roboty, a pacjenci nie poczekają.

— Oczywiście, jest to w pełni zrozumiałe. — Kiwnął uzdrowicielowi głową. — Jeszcze raz dziękuję za poświęcony czas.

Wyszedł z gabinetu. Opowie Ronowi o rozmowie, gdy już wyjdą. Nie chciał mu przeszkadzać. Postanowił kupić im obu coś do przegryzienia oraz napój. Wszedł więc na piętro bufetu, zamówił gorącą czekoladę oraz dyniowe paszteciki.

Jak tylko miał opłacone zamówienie w rękach, wrócił do Rona i Hermiony.

Ron cały czas siedział na łóżku ich przyjaciółki, wciąż trzymał ją za rękę, szepcząc coś.

— Przyniosłem paszteciki — odezwał się Harry.

Ron zerknął w jego stronę.

— Nie chcę — mruknął, żeby zaraz znów prowadzić monolog.

— A gorącą czekoladę?

— Też nie.

Odstawił zatem część Rona na parapet, odpakował pasztecik i zaczął jeść. Popijał co trochę czekoladą. Potrzebował cukru. Trochę dla zachcianki, trochę przez zmęczenie materiału. Nie mógł znieść już ciągłego bycia myślami przy Hermionie. Irytowało go, że nie mieli nic oprócz przyjaciółki w Świętym Mungu.

— Musisz coś zjeść — odezwał się ponownie po kilkunastu minutach.

— Nie muszę.

— Musisz. Praktycznie nie jesz — zwrócił uwagę.

— Jadam.

— Nie jadasz. Z dzisiejszego obiadu nie zjadłeś nawet jednego udka.

— Jesteś moją matką?! — naskoczył na Harry'ego.

— Nie, przyjacielem! I się o ciebie, kurwa, martwię, wiesz?!

Obaj stali, patrząc na siebie ze złością.

— Ron, proszę cię. Zjedz. Wykończysz się — zszedł z tonu Harry, uspokajając się szybciej od przyjaciela.

Ron westchnął ciężko; wyglądał, jakby właśnie opuściły go wszystkie siły witalne.

— Nie jestem w stanie. To te nerwy, stres, strach... — Pokręcił głową. — Zupełnie nie wiem, co mam zrobić. — Pogłaskał opuszkami przedramię Hermiony. — Ona jest taka słaba i krucha... Zupełnie bezbronna. Dobija mnie to. Przecież wiem, jaka jest silna. — Popatrzył na dziewczynę z ogromną czułością. — A ja jej nie mogę obronić. Nie mogłem jej ochronić, gdy ten zwyrol podniósł na nią różdżkę.

Bez słowa Harry podszedł i przytulił swojego przyjaciela. Byli jak bracia, a rodzinę należało wspierać. To był jeden z tych momentów, w których to Ron potrzebował ramienia do podparcia się.

Poklepali się po plecach.

— Dzięki, stary. — Ron wyglądał na zakłopotanego.

— Nie masz za co.

— Mam. W końcu zawsze mogę na ciebie liczyć.

— Od tego są przyjaciele, Ron — przypomniał Harry, uśmiechając się.

Wspólnie podeszli do parapetu, z którego Ron wziął paszteciki oraz gorącą czekoladę. Pochłonął przekąskę w bardzo krótkim czasie, co utwierdziło Harry'ego w przekonaniu, że przyjaciel był głodny. Opróżnił plastikowy kubek z napojem. Harry zabrał od niego śmieci i wyrzucił do kubełka pod drzwiami razem ze swoimi.

— Musimy się zaraz zbierać.

— Jeszcze chwilę — poprosił Ron.

— Poczekam na korytarzu — poinformował na to Harry.

Powoli opuścił pomieszczenie, zamknął za sobą cicho drzwi, po czym opadł na jedno z krzesełek pod ścianą. Nie należało do najwygodniejszych; najistotniejsze, że w ogóle było.

Ron zasługiwał na szczęście. Hermiona zasługiwała na szczęście. Harry oparł głowę o ścianę, zamykając oczy. Czemu zatem jego wspaniałych przyjaciół musiało spotkać coś tak okrutnego i niesprawiedliwego? Kto jak kto, ale oni poświęcili się dla sprawy najbardziej. Nawet Harry nie musiał robić takich wyrzeczeń. Tymczasem przyjaciele bez namysłu poszli za nim w ogień. I co z tego mieli? Szpital? Klątwę? Nawracające widmo śmierci? To ani trochę nie było sprawiedliwe.

Na domiar złego, jakby Harry nie miał czym się zadręczać, nie potrafił im pomóc. Nie był w stanie. Nie miał odpowiedniej wiedzy czy umiejętności, które mogłyby się przydać w obecnej sytuacji. Pomysłów zresztą też nie miał. Świadomość tychże przeszkód nie polepszała nastroju.

Wisienką na torcie był oczywiście fakt, iż przestępca – ciężko nazwać tego kogoś inaczej – biegał sobie wolno. Śmiał się im w twarze z ukrycia. Szydził z ich głupoty oraz niewiedzy. Harry zacisnął dłonie w pięści. Gdyby tylko wiedział kto... Gdyby tylko mógł go dorwać i pokazać, że zadarł z niewłaściwymi osobami...

Na razie marzenia o skrzywdzeniu sprawcy pozostawały w świecie marzeń.

Wreszcie drzwi do pokoju Hermiony otworzyły się, w progu stanął Ron. Wyglądał nieco lepiej; oczy mu błyszczały, a na ustach błąkał się nieśmiały uśmiech. Uwierzył, że będzie lepiej. Tyle Harry'emu wystarczyło. Oby nie stracił nadziei.

Korzystając z okazji, Harry opowiedział Ronowi o przebiegu rozmowy z Willisem. Starał się nie pominąć niczego, chociaż nie potrafił powtórzyć tłumaczenia słowo w słowo, więc Ron momentami się gubił. Ostatecznie jako tako się zrozumieli: Hermiona miała zostać wyleczona, a uzdrowiciele zrobią w tym kierunku wszystko, co w ich mocy.

*

Wrócili do Hogwartu koło ósmej wieczorem. Pokój wspólny Gryfonów wciąż był pełen uczniów, którzy korzystali z czasu wolnego: czekał ich bowiem weekend. Nareszcie. Ciężar nauki szczególnie odczuwali uczniowie od piątego roku wzwyż, ponieważ nauczyciele na nich kładli największy nacisk. W końcu piątorocznych czekały SUMy, zaś siódmorocznych – owutemy.

Ron poszedł do dormitorium spać – wymówił się ogromnym zmęczeniem po całym tygodniu – zaś Harry dosiadł się do Ginny grającej z Deanem w szachy czarodziejów.

— Hejka. — Pocałował ją w policzek.

— Hej. — Uśmiechnęła się, zbijając gońca Deana. — Gdzie byliście?

— U Hermiony — przyznał Harry.

Zerknęła na niego.

— Daj mi minutę. Zaraz go zmatuję — rzekła. — Wszystko mi opowiesz.

— Jasne.

— Nie dam ci tak łatwo wygrać! — oburzył się Dean.

Ginny tylko zaśmiała się wesoło, a po parunastu sekundach jej królowa zmatowała króla. Dean zaklął głośno, po czym wstał, rozrzucając pionki.

Harry zachichotał.

— Nie powinnaś być dla niego taka surowa — udzielił reprymendy, lecz nie brzmiał w ogóle przekonywująco. Pocałował Ginny w usta. — Mam dla ciebie lepszy plan na wyładowanie energii.

— Czyżby to było wspomniane relaksowanie się? — zamruczała w jego usta. — Jeśli tak, relaks polega raczej na _gromadzeniu_ energii.

Harry nie odpowiedział, zajęty całowaniem jej z coraz większą pasją. Wczepił palce w długie, rude włosy Ginny, przyciągając jej głowę jeszcze bliżej. Powoli usiadła mu na kolanach.

— Gdzie ten obiecany spacer, panie Potter? — wydyszała.

— Wedle życzenia, pani Weasley.

Zachichotali obydwoje. Złapali się za ręce, aby wspólnie opuścić pokój wspólny Gryffindoru. Gruba Dama życzyła im miłego wieczoru w nagłym przypływie dobrego samopoczucia. Podziękowali.

Spacerowali powoli po korytarzach, kierując się na schody, żeby wyjść na błonia.

— Co słychać u Hermiony? — zagadnęła Ginny.

— Wdrażają leczenie. Udało im się zidentyfikować, jak działa klątwa. Będą jej podawali eliksiry — opowiedział pokrótce. — Nie wiedzą tylko, czy to na pewno przyniesie skutek. Są jakieś szanse, że klątwa może się... przenieść? Jakoś tak.

Pokiwała głową. Bawiła się jego palcami, trzymając jego dłoń w drobnej ręce.

— Wierzę, że wszystko będzie okej — odezwała się wreszcie.

— Ja chyba też. Należy się nam pięć minut spokoju.

— Dlatego wychodzisz ze mną — zauważyła, patrząc na niego _tym_ wzrokiem, który od razu pobudzał jego młodzieńczą wyobraźnię.

— Fakt. — Nagle przyszpilił Ginny do ściany, włożył jej kolano między uda, a na wargach złożył namiętny, gorący pocałunek. — Pragnę cię — wyszeptał. Ugryzł płatek jej ucha.

Jęknęła w jego brak, co nieco stłumiło dźwięk.

— Nie tutaj! — syknęła. Była rumiana na twarzy, próbowała uspokoić oddech.

Harry uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

— Co się stało, _kochanie_? Zrobiłaś się czerwona, oddychasz inaczej... Może potrzebujesz, żebym zaprowadził cię do Pomfrey?

Prychnęła.

— Jakby tylko inni wiedzieli, jak bardzo złośliwy jesteś...

— Ale nie wiedzą — zauważył z uśmiechem. Puścił jej oczko.

Ze złości wypuściła głośno powietrze, trzepnęła go w ramię.

— Jesteś okropny!

— Jestem — przyznał jej rację, a potem zaproponował ramię.

W końcu je ujęła, kręcąc głową. Nie wierzyła, że znów dała się wkręcić w gierki Harry'ego. Był świetnym chłopakiem, tego nie mogła mu odmówić, lecz gdy przychodziło do spraw łóżkowych, stawał się złośliwym, dominującym i pewnym swoich potrzeb mężczyzną.

Zapewne dlatego tak bardzo lubiła seks z nim. Za każdym razem było inaczej, jednak wciąż wspaniałe. Już drżała z oczekiwania na to, co wymyślił. Jeśli w ogóle miał na to czas, zważywszy ma Hermionę. Może pójdzie na żywioł? To też lubiła – nawet bez wcześniejszego planu potrafił ją pozytywnie zaskoczyć.

Wyszli z zamku spokojnym krokiem. Uczniowie wciąż kręcili się po korytarzach oraz błoniach, ponieważ wieczór był dość ciepły. Starali się nie zwracać na siebie zbytniej uwagi; musieli zachować resztki samokontroli, aby nie rzucić się na siebie jak zwierzęta.

Harry zaprowadził Ginny nad jezioro w miejsce, z którego mieli dobry widok na to, co działo się od strony zamku, lecz ich ciężko było dostrzec. Właśnie tam momentalnie rzucił się na nią, nie zważając na nic.

Obcałowywał jej twarz oraz szyję, palcami sprawnie manipulując przy guzikach białej koszuli. Podniecenie, które czuł, było bardzo duże. Zdecydowanie potrzebował tego zbliżenia z Ginny. Była wspaniała. Miała piękne ciało oraz umysł. Poza tym darzył ją uczuciem. Czy był ktoś, kto nadawał się dla niego bardziej? Wątpił.

Rozłożył jej szatę, by robiła za prowizoryczny koc.

Ginny jęczała cicho, drżała, wbijając palce w ziemię. Harry wypuścił powietrze, przeciągnął językiem między jej piersiami, wciąż ukrytymi pod materiałem biustonosza.

Rozbierał Ginny powoli, metodycznie, nie szczędząc jej przyjemności. Obdarzał jej coraz bardziej nagie ciało drobnymi pieszczotami. Tu przejechał palcem, tam ucałował, a jeszcze gdzieś indziej przesunął gorącym, wilgotnym językiem. Dygotała.

Och, jakże uwielbiał, gdy wiła się i jęczała dla niego. Muzyka dla uszu, miód na oczy. Coś fantastycznego. Mógłby słuchać tego w nieskończoność.

Uniósł nieco jej ciało, rozpiął biustonosz, uwalniając dwie jędrne piersi mieszczące się w rękach. Od razu zaczął dręczyć sutki, męcząc je zębami, językiem oraz wargami. Ginny wygięła się w łuk, przez jej ciało co rusz przechodził spazm.

Złapał ją nagle za włosy, pociągnął nieco.

— Podoba ci się to, co? — wymruczał jej do ucha.

Z ledwością potwierdziła, niezdolna do złapania normalnego oddechu. Wykorzystywał wszystkie jej słabe punkty przeciwko niej. Złośliwy sukinsyn.

Harry nie miał w planach się rozbierać. Wystarczyło mu zwyczajnie rozpiąć pasek, rozporek, a potem uwolnić penis spod bielizny. W jego mniemaniu to dodawało ich aktowi charakteru – Ginny, całkiem naga, była zdana na jego łaskę, podczas gdy on tylko wyciągnął przyrodzenie.

Było w tym coś mrocznego, pierwotnego, ale zupełnie zawierającego dech w piersiach.

Szybko wyszeptał zaklęcie, by przypadkiem nie zostali przedwcześnie rodzicami. Nauczyli się go od George'a.

— Gotowa? — Pokiwała głową.

Wszedł w nią płynnie. Mieli mnóstwo doświadczenia nabytego w wakacje. Harry ułożył się wygodnie, podparł rękoma o ziemię po obu stronach jej szyi.

— Kocham cię — wyszeptał, poruszając się w niej coraz mocniej.

Nie potrafiła normalnie odpowiedzieć; wydawała z siebie coraz głośniejsze dźwięki świadczące o przyjemności, aż wreszcie musiała zatkać sobie usta, by nikt ich nie znalazł. Harry dyszał ciężko.

Po chwili zmienili pozycję: teraz Ginny była tyłem do Harry'ego, trzymając pośladki wysoko w górze. Dostała klapsa, na co pisnęła. Harry złapał ją mocno za biodra, żeby wejść od tylu. Ginny ułożyła twarz bokiem ze względu na wygodę, chociaż mogła teraz zerkać półprzytomna na partnera. Harry miał ogromny talent do wydzierania z niej jęków oraz stęknięć, zwyczajnie się z nią pieprząc. To nie było uprawianie miłości, a zaspokojenie zwierzęcych, pierwotnych potrzeb. Obojgu to pasowało.

W ich seksie nie było miejsca na kurtuazję czy zastanawianie się, co wypada. Nie w tamtym momencie. Harry robił z Ginny to, na co miał ochotę, ponieważ to właśnie ona tego chciała. Wiedział o tym, mówiła mu. Lubiła, gdy był tym silniejszym i zdecydowanym. Lubiła mu się oddawać. A on z kolei lubił brać, chciwie i egoistycznie, zaspokajając wyłącznie siebie. Dopiero później, gdy schodziło z niego uczucie rozleniwienia po uniesieniu, zajmował się nią czule, delikatnie, doprowadzając do końca.

— Uwielbiam cię pieprzyć — wycedził, wbijając jej palce w biodra tak mocno, że zapewne zostaną siniaki.

Jęknęła.

Nie wytrzymał i doszedł w niej, wbijając się ostatni raz głęboko. Obydwoje padli, dysząc ciężko. Zupełnie tak, jakby przebiegli sprintem maraton.

Harry odgarnął Ginny włosy z czoła, pocałował ją.

— Grzeczna dziewczynka — wyszeptał.

Prychnęła.

— Jeszcze nie skończyłeś. Jestem jeszcze ja, pamiętasz? — spytała słabym głosem.

Zaśmiał się.

— Oczywiście. Jak mógłbym zapomnieć o swej ukochanej?

Odwrócił ją delikatnie na plecy, pocałował oba policzki. Dłonią gładził miękki brzuch, drugą wspierając głowę. Powoli, nucąc cicho, palcami schodził na jej podbrzusze, wzgórek łonowy, aż wreszcie dotarł do łechtaczki.

Pamiętając rady Ginny, wszystko, co mu pokazywała odnośnie tej maleńkiej części jej ciała, zaczął ją stymulować, wargami sięgając do piersi. Tym razem zależało mu wyłącznie na jej przyjemności. Teraz był czas dla Ginny, jej ciała, jej orgazmu.

Wykonywał wyuczone ruchy, które tak lubiła, na nowo podniecając się od samego widoku rozpalonej partnerki. Nie zważając jednak ba siebie, nie przestawał sprawiać jej przyjemności, chcąc ustami na jej wrażliwej skórze pogłębić rozkosz.

Nie minęło zbyt wiele czasu, aż Ginny szczytowała głośno, wydając z siebie nieartykułowane dźwięki. Harry ucałował ją, aby nieco zagłuszyć owe jęki. Drżała w jego objęciach.

— Idziesz na rekord głośności — zauważył, palcem rysując wzory na jej ramieniu.

Uśmiechnęła się.

— Po prostu za bardzo się przykładasz — odbiła piłeczkę.

Wzruszył ramionami.

— Możliwe. Pozwij mnie za to.

— I strać fantastyczny seks? Nie, dziękuję — prychnęła.

Usiadła, zaczęła się powoli ubierać. Harry cały czas przyglądał się jej mlecznej skórze, która aż błyszczała w blasku księżyca. Była przepiękna, po prostu niesamowita. Sam sobie zazdrościł szczęścia.

Kiedy miała już na sobie mundurek, Harry podał jej szatę, otrzepał ją także ze wszelkich liści oraz źdźbeł trawy. Na koniec Ginny rzuciła jakieś zaklęcie na włosy, które sprawiło, że same się rozczesały; przydatne, jeśli nie chcieli ogłosić całemu światu, że właśnie uprawiali dziki i namiętny seks.

Złapali się za ręce, ogarnięci i szczęśliwi. Tego było trzeba obojgu, zdecydowanie.

— Dziękuję — odezwała się nagle Ginny.

— Za co? — Harry spojrzał na nią z ukosa.

— Za nic. — Wzruszyła ramionami. — Cieszę się, że cię mam. I że ze mną jesteś.

— Głuptasie, to oczywiste — powiedział z rozczuleniem. Przytulił ją do siebie. — Przecież wiesz, że bardzo mocno cię kocham.

— Ja ciebie też, Harry.

Odsunął się od niej o krok, ucałował jej dłoń, a potem splótł ich palce razem.

— Chodź, czas się położyć. Mamy przed sobą cały weekend.

Pokiwała entuzjastycznie głową.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obiecuję, że rozdziały będą się pojawiać już regularnie co piątek (z małą możliwością przesunięcia na sobotę lub niedzielę, jeśli coś mi wypadnie).

_22 września 1998_

— Szybko! — wydała polecenie McGonagall, wstając od stołu nauczycielskiego.

W Wielkiej Sali wrzało. Spanikowani uczniowie zaczęli krzyczeć, podnosząc się z siedzeń w trakcie lunchu. Powodem narastającej paniki był patronus, którego przed chwilą otrzymała dyrektorka od profesor Sprout; nauczycielka, spiesząc do Wielkiej Sali na posiłek, natrafiła na poważnie rannego ucznia.

McGonagall opuściła komnatę w towarzystwie pani Pomfrey oraz Slughorna.

Harry błyskawicznie, korzystając z zamieszania, wymknął się za nimi. Nie zareagował na wołającą go Ginny, zainteresowany wypadkiem.

Starając się pozostać w pewnej odległości od nauczycieli, śledził ich aż do wyjścia od strony szklarni. To tam na podłodze leżał uczeń, nad którym pochylała się profesor Sprout.

Profesorowie, którzy dopiero co przybyli na miejsce, zbliżyli się do nieruchomego ciała. Pomfrey rzuciła się z różdżką, wypluwała z siebie zaklęcia tak szybko, że ledwo można było ją zrozumieć. McGonagall spojrzała na Slughorna.

— Poppy, co już wiesz? — zapytała dyrektorka.

Pomfrey jednak wciąż była zajęta uczniem, więc nie odpowiadała. Sprout wyprostowała się. We trójkę patrzyli na pracującą pielęgniarkę. Harry, ukryty za filarem, oczekiwał na werdykt.

Wreszcie Pomfrey westchnęła głęboko. Jej ciałem wstrząsnął wyraźny dreszcz.

— Przykro mi, Minerwo — odezwała się spiętym od emocji głosem. — Nie żyje.

Atmosfera stała się tak gęsta, że Harry niemal wyczuwał napięcie płynące od nauczycieli. Sam był w ogromnym szoku. Ktoś właśnie zginął. Ktoś poświecił życie w imię czego właściwie? Harry był pewien jednego: teraz sprawa na pewno nie ucichnie tak łatwo.

— Horacy — zwróciła się do Slughorna McGonagall głosem zmęczonym, całkowicie pozbawionym zwyczajowej werwy. — Poślij pilną sowę do Ministerstwa Magii. Potrzebujemy tu aurorów. To już nie są żarty.

Slughorn skinął głową, po czym odszedł szybkim krokiem, nie zauważając Harry'ego.

— Pomono, idź do Wielkiej Sali. Mamy stan wyjątkowy. Uczniowie muszą się znaleźć w pokojach wspólnych. Opiekunowie domów muszą im powiedzieć. — Sprout pokiwała głową, wciąż nie wierząc, że uczeń jej zmarł na rękach. — Za dwadzieścia minut chcę z wami porozmawiać. Ustalimy, co powiedzieć uczniom.

— Oczywiście. — Przysadzista czarownica pobiegła do Wielkiej Sali.

— Poppy, zajmij się, proszę, ciałem. Poinformuj rodzinę chłopca.

Harry wyjrzał nieco zza filaru, aby dowiedzieć się, kto tym razem był ofiarą tego zwyrodnialca. Aż wciągnął głośniej powietrze, zdradzając swoją obecność: to był Dennis Creevey, młodszy brat zmarłego w maju Collina.

McGonagall i Pomfrey spojrzały w miejsce, w którym stał. Zaklął pod nosem, widząc, że obydwie czarownice czekały na jego ukazanie.

— Potter — rzuciła McGonagall, nie wyglądając ani trochę na zaskoczoną.

— Ma pani jakieś podejrzenia?

— Żadnych — przyznała, podczas gdy pani Pomfrey zaczęła lewitować ciało w kierunku skrzydła szpitalnego.

Zostali tylko we dwójkę, nie ruszając się. Wymienili przeciągłe spojrzenie.

— Jeśli tak dalej pójdzie, będę zmuszona zamknąć szkołę — odezwała się McGonagall, wpatrując w korytarz, którym przed chwilą podążała Pomfrey. Westchnęła ciężko. — Nie sądziłam...

— Że będziemy musieli przechodzić znów to samo? — dokończył gorzko Harry. Gdy dyrektorka pokiwała głową, uśmiechnął się z żalem. — Ja też nie, pani profesor.

Nie pierwszy, nie ostatni raz zapewne zobaczył, jak bardzo kobieta była zmęczona. Wydarzenia z czasów wojny odcisnęły na niej swoje piętno, zaś obecne ataki wykańczały, dobijały. Harry cholernie mocno współczuł McGonagall. Ciążyła na niej ogromna odpowiedzialność. Nie mógł jej jednak pomóc. Nawet nazwisko Potter w tej kwestii niewiele znaczyło.

— Pani profesor, zrobię _wszystko_ , aby pomóc — zapewnił, chcąc nie tylko wziąć czynny udział w schwytaniu mordercy, ale także poprawić jej humor.

Posłała mu słaby uśmiech.

— Dziękuję, Potter. Wiem, że nie odwiodę cię od tego, zatem nie zamierzam próbować.

Zdziwił się. Spodziewał się raczej kategorycznie odmowy ze strony dyrektorki. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że to było niebezpieczne zadanie. Szczególnie dla kogoś, kto cztery miesiące temu zabił Voldemorta.

A jednak znała go. Bardzo dobrze go znała. Wiedziała, że i tak by się wtrącił.

Powoli, nieśmiało, odpowiedział jej uśmiechem. Skłonił się.

— To ja dziękuję. Za pozwolenie. To dla mnie sprawa osobista od momentu, w którym ten... człowiek — wypluł z pogardą — podniósł różdżkę na Hermionę.

— Wracaj do pokoju wspólnego, Potter — zmieniła temat. — Niedługo przyjdę, by z wami porozmawiać. — Skinąwszy głową, ruszył do przodu. Uszedł ledwie parę kroków, gdy McGonagall odezwała się: — Potter, tylko nic nie mów. Nikomu — zastrzegła.

— Oczywiście, pani profesor — zapewnił i odszedł.

Mozolnie ruszył w kierunku Wielkich Schodów. Już słyszał gwar rozmów, podniesione głosy i mnóstwo teorii, dlaczego dyrektorka kazała im się znaleźć w pokojach wspólnych.

Nie chciał się z nikim widzieć, wciąż nie mogąc do końca uwierzyć, że zginął uczeń. Dennis. Znał go przecież. Całkiem nieźle. Właściwie był jeszcze dzieckiem. A skończył jak starszy brat, który zginął za wolność wielu, za bezpieczeństwo i spokój. Na co to wszystko?

Harry schował się na trzecim piętrze, w zamkniętym korytarzu, na końcu którego kiedyś był Puszek. Osunął się po ścianie, schował twarz między kolanami. Czuł się tak cholernie wykończony i dobity. Miał ochotę wyć jak zwierzę.

Hermiona mogła być na miejscu Dennisa. Ona też mogła umrzeć. Jej również groziło niebezpieczeństwo. Harry przełknął ciężko. Obawiał się, że groźba wróci wraz z Hermioną, gdy jego przyjaciółka ponownie zawita w Hogwarcie. Będzie musiał jej strzec wraz z Ronem na tyle, na ile mogli.

— Przeklęty Voldemort! — wyrzucił z siebie, odrzucając głowę do tylu.

Syknął z bólu, gdy jego potylica spotkała się z kamienną ścianą. Rozmasował bolące miejsce.

Robiło się coraz ciszej. Uczniowie zapewne już w zdecydowanej większości wrócili do swoich pokoi wspólnych, oczekując na przybycie opiekunów domów. Harry, wzdychając, dźwignął się na nogi. Musiał iść, czas naglił. Miał jedynie nadzieję, że nie będzie musiał odpowiadać na pytania wścibskich Gryfonów. Dla Rona i Ginny potrzebował wymówki. Liczył, iż wystarczyło coś w stylu: „McGonagall przyjdzie i wszystko powie, spokojnie". Wątpił, ale wciąż się łudził.

Rozejrzał się ukradkiem. Pusto.

Gdy wspinał się po schodach, pojawił się Irytek. Miał – jak zawsze – złośliwość wypisaną na twarzy. Harry wyciągnął różdżkę.

— Zawołam Barona — ostrzegł, nim poltergeist choćby pisnął.

Irytek pokazał mu tylko język i znikł.

Harry nie potrzebował dodatkowej rozrywki w jego postaci; w swoim obecnym stanie potrzebował jedynie znaleźć winnego całej sytuacji. Obicie mordercy oraz rzucenie na niego kilku paskudnych klątw z pewnością poprawiłoby mu humor.

Zdążył dojść do szóstego piętra (szedł naprawdę powoli, nie zważając na szepty obrazów), gdy zrównała się z nim McGonagall.

— Nie miałeś być w pokoju wspólnym?

— Właśnie do niego idę — odpowiedział szczerze.

McGonagall darowała sobie komentarza. Popędziła go ręką.

— _Amortencja_ — rzucił Harry do Grubej Damy, po czym puścił McGonagall przodem. Skojrzystala.

Wszedł tuż za nią do zatłoczonego pokoju wspólnego Gryffindoru. W środku stali uczniowie z każdego rocznika, panował chaos i zamęt. Jednak pojawienie się opiekunki domu magicznie wywołało ciszę; wbijali w nią spojrzenia, pełni napięcia oraz oczekiwania. Ponad jej ramieniem, pół kroku z tylu, stał Harry, opierając się o ścianę. I tak wszystko widział.

— Hogwart przestał być bezpiecznym miejscem — zaczęła. — Wasz kolega, Dennis Creevey, nie żyje. — Ułamek sekundy zajęło im przyswojenie informacji. Po tym czasie rozległ się szloch, krzyki, pełne niedowierzania pytania. Ludzie patrzyli po sobie, przekrzykiwali się, zastanawiali, czy już uciekać do domów. McGonagall uciszyła grupę podniesieniem ręki. — Wysłaliśmy sowę do Ministerstwa. Przybędą aurorzy. Mogą zamknąć szkołę. Jeszcze dziś zwołam Radę Nadzorczą, żeby zdecydować, co dalej. — Chrząknęła. — Nie wierzę, by zrobił to ktoś z was. Jeśli jednak macie jakiekolwiek informacje, które pozwolą zidentyfikować sprawcę, możecie się zgłosić do mojego gabinetu lub powiedzieć teraz. — Dała uczniom czas, jednak nikt się nie zgłosił. — Dziś na kolacji ogłoszę wszystko, co zostanie ustalone. Jeśli Hogwart zostanie otwarty, wejdą w życie restrykcje. — Kilka osób zabuczało. — Wszystko po to, by zapewnić wam bezpieczeństwo. — Spojrzała po twarzach Gryfonów. Byli przerażeni, ale zdeterminowani, by walczyć. Prawdziwe lwy.

Jak tylko McGonagall opuściła pomieszczenie, zaczęła się wrzawa; uczniowie przekrzykiwali się w teoriach spiskowych, poddawali w wątpliwość lojalność innych domów (tu królował Slytherin, choć Harry wciąż pamiętał, że Ślizgoni cenili sobie lojalność właśnie), płakali, nie czując się bezpiecznie. Wszystko jednak miało się wyjaśnić już niedługo.

Harry powoli zbliżył się do Rona i Ginny, przytulił dziewczynę do siebie. Po prostu stał, wdychając jej zapach.

— Uważaj na siebie — wyszeptał wprost do jej ucha.

Pogłaskała go po policzku, założywszy kosmyk za ucho.

— Będę — obiecała.

Nie próbował sobie nawet wyobrażać, jak to byłoby, gdyby to ona umarła, a nie Dennis. Oczywiście, było mu szkoda młodego Creeveya, lecz to Ginny była jego ukochaną. To z nią chciał spędzać czas czy uprawiać seks. To z nią chciał po prostu być. Zwyczajnie. Jak zwyczajny, młody mężczyzna.

Zacisnął nieco mocniej palce na jej szczupłych ramionach.

Wreszcie zaprzestali ściskania się. Harry spojrzał na Rona, posłał przyjacielowi słaby uśmiech.

— Zamkną Hogwart?

Harry wzruszył ramionami. Sam chciałby wiedzieć.

Ginny usiadła obok brata, położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu. Ron westchnął.

— Okaże się na kolacji — odpowiedziała cicho. Powiodła spojrzeniem po pozostałych Gryfonach, którzy wciąż byli obecni w pokoju wspólnym.

Harry liczył po cichu, wbrew pozorom, że Ministerstwo i Rada Nadzorcza zgodzą się i zamkną szkołę. Tak byłoby bezpieczniej dla wszystkich do czasu, aż morderstwo i próba zabójstwa się nie wyjaśnią. Był pewien, że Hermiona by się z nim zgodziła. Nie chciał jednak mówić o swoich myślach Ginny i Ronowi; wątpił, aby podzielali jego zdanie. Woleli walczyć.

Teraz nie było miejsca na walkę. Nawet nie mieli z kim. Ich wróg był niewidoczny. Harry poczuł ogromną furię. Chciałby zemścić się na nim za Dennisa. Chciałby pokazać mu ból po tym, co przechodziła Hermiona.

Musiał zachować spokój. Emocje w niczym mu nie pomogą, to pewne.

— Idę się przejść — odezwał się Ron, wstając. — Mam dość słuchania tych... tych... — Machnął ręką w kierunku ich współdomowników, po czym wyszedł pospiesznie.

Harry wymienił szybkie spojrzenia z Ginny. Wiedział, że obydwoje właśnie martwili się o Rona, jednakże nie mogli nic z tym zrobić. Ron musiał przetrawić wszystko sam. Celowo uciekł.

Po chwili Ginny też wstała.

— Masz ochotę na przeczekanie tego gówna w Pokoju Życzeń? — zapytała, starając się brzmieć pogodnie. Słabo jej wychodziło. Harry i tak podziwiał jej siłę.

Pokiwał głową.

— Tak, chodźmy.

Zaproponował jej dłoń. Ujęła ją delikatnie, po czym skierowali kroki ku wyjściu z pokoju wspólnego. Nikt ich nie zaczepił, o nic nie pytał. Harry nie zdziwił się ani trochę; sam wciąż odczuwał skołowanie; Dennisa już z nimi nie było i nigdy więcej nie będzie. Przez Collina zdążył go nieco poznać. Młody Creevey nie zasłużył na śmierć.

Opuściwszy pokój wspólny, skierowali się spacerowym krokiem w stronę Pokoju Życzeń. Milczeli. Nie chcieli rozmawiać o błahych sprawach w obliczu ostatnich wydarzeń, cisza wcale nie była taka tragiczna.

Kciukiem Harry kręcił kółeczka na dłoni Ginny, gładząc ją w drobnej pieszczocie.

Portrety były wyjątkowo milczące. Wiele namalowanych postaci opuściło swe ramy, aby – jak przypuszczał Harry – porozmawiać z innymi o tragedii. To miało oczywiście jeden szczególny plus: żaden portret nie zadawał im pytań, na które nie mieli ochoty odpowiadać.

Kiedy zbliżali się do gobelinu z Barnabaszem Bzikiem, Ginny zatrzymała się gwałtownie, a potem, zupełnie nagle, wtuliła w niego. Płakała głośno, wbijając mu paznokcie w żebra. Harry skrzywił się, lecz nie oponował. Po prostu przytulił dziewczynę do siebie mocno, całując co chwilę w głowę i szepcząc, żeby spróbowała się uspokoić.

Drżała w jego ramionach, chociaż zaczęła się uspokajać. Harry odetchnął cicho; nie lubił, gdy Ginny się źle czuła, a on mógł jedynie być blisko.

— Harry, boję się. Mam wrażenie, że to wszystko wraca — wyznała, patrząc mu w oczy. Warga jej drżała. — Nie wiem, co mam robić...

— Spokojnie. — Przejechał kciukiem po jej policzku, ścierając ostatnią łzę. — Wszystko się ułoży, mała. — Pocałował ją w czoło.

Pokiwała głową, zawierzając mu w całości.

Przełknął ciężko, uświadamiając sobie, jak ogromna odpowiedzialność spoczywała na jego barkach. Zabić Voldemorta? Pestka. Chronić Ginny? Bal się, że sobie nie poradzi.

Powoli, gdy już Ginny uspokoiła się do końca, przeszli się trzy razy pod ścianą, a to spowodowało ukazanie się drzwi do Pokoju Życzeń.

Weszli do środka.

Czekał na nich przytulny salon w ciepłych barwach czerwieni oraz żółci. Ciemna podłoga wykonana została ze starego drewna, zaś w kominku naprzeciwko miękkiej sofy płonął ogień. Były jeszcze dwie pary drzwi – jedne zapewne do łazienki, a drugie do sypialni.

Harry zamknął za nimi drzwi, puszczając Ginny przodem. Dziewczyna podeszła do sofy i opadła na nią. Od razu podciągnęła kolana pod brodę.

Chwilę później do niej dołączył.

Wyciągnął rękę na oparciu, tuż za nią, aby ją objąć, przesuwając do siebie. Oparła mu głowę na ramieniu.

— Co będzie?

— Nie wiem — przyznał.

— Zamkną Hogwart?

— Naprawdę nie wiem.

— A co wiesz? — mruknęła, wyzuta z emocji.

— Że cię kocham — odparł, pocałował ją w policzek.

Ginny była taka silna i krucha jednocześnie. Harry wciąż nie mógł się nadziwić. Chyba właśnie dlatego tak bardzo zawróciła mu w głowie.

Uśmiechnął się, wspominając ich pierwszy pocałunek. Przyjemny. Do dziś reagował równie mocno, gdy go dotykała.

Poczuł się niewiarygodnie zmęczony. Potarl powieki. Miał ochotę położyć się do spania. Ziewnął, jakby na dowód samopoczucia. Ginny poruszyła się nieco, zerknęła na niego.

— Chcesz się położyć? — dobiegł go jej szept.

Zastanowił się, a potem pokiwał głową. Chciał. Bardzo chciał.

Wstała, ciągnąc Harry'ego za sobą. Sprawdziła jedne drzwi – była za nimi łazienka – a zaraz drugie. Tam już znajdowało się wyłącznie wielkie, wygodne łoże z pościelą o granatowej barwie.

Popchnęła go w stronę łóżka. Opadł na nie bezwiednie. Było tak cholernie wygodne...

To Ginny rozebrała go starannie, żeby mógł się położyć. Odłożyła buty, złożyła spodnie i koszulę, zwinęła skarpety. Zostawiła mu jedynie bokserki; nie chcieli przecież uprawiać seksu. Chodziło wyłącznie o odpoczynek.

Później rozebrała samą siebie, gdy Harry mozolnie pakował się pod cienką kołdrę. Nie miał nawet siły, żeby przypatrywać się jej ciału ze zwyczajowym pożądaniem.

Położyła się obok. Automatycznie objął ją, układając się bokiem. Ucałował jej ucho.

— Obudź mnie przed kolacją — poprosił.

*

Śnił. Wiedział, że śnił, ale nie potrafił się obudzić z koszmaru. Widział śmierć swoich przyjaciół, krwawą i wyjątkowo bolesną. Kręcił się, wciąż nieprzytomny, nie potrafiąc uciec od okrutnej wizji. Najgorsze było jednak oglądanie tortur, jakie przechodziła Ginny, aż wreszcie umarła, krzycząc imię Harry'ego i błagając o litość.

Spojrzał na swoje dłonie. Były całe we krwi. Zrobiło mu się niedobrze, zakręciło w głowie. Zwymiotował sobie na buty.

Obudził się zlany potem.

Ginny spała, oddychając miarowo, będąc otuloną jego ramieniem. Odetchnął, przecierając pot z czoła. To tylko koszmar. Ginny była bezpieczna.

Zamknął oczy. Mógł wrócić do spania.

*

Zgodnie z jego wcześniejszą prośbą, Ginny obudziła Harry'ego przed kolacją. Była już w pełni rozbudzona i ubrana. Uśmiechała się do niego szeroko, choć w oczach wciąż majaczył smutek.

Harry mlasnął, sięgając po okulary, które trzymała dla niego w dłoni. Założył je na nos.

— Dzięki — mruknął.

Wciąż miał w pamięci koszmar z wcześniej, chociaż nie był w stanie przypomnieć sobie szczegółów. Drzemka jednak podziałała na niego tak, jak potrzebował – ożywiła umysł oraz ciało.

Usiadł na łóżku, odkrył się.

— Gdzie moje rzeczy?

Bez słowa dostał je pod nos dzięki dobroci Ginny.

Ubrał się. Koszulę musiał jednak zapinać aż trzy razy, ponieważ wcześniej mylił dziurki na guziki.

— Kurwa mać! — warknął wreszcie.

Ginny zachichotała, obserwując jego zdenerwowanie. Spojrzał na nią spod byka.

— Nie patrz tak na mnie — rzekła rozbawiona. — To nie mnie pokonało zapięcie koszuli.

— Bardzo zabawne — mruknął niezadowolony.

Wzruszyła ramionami.

— Za niedługo kolacja. Pamiętaj, żeby się zebrać na czas. McGonagall ma powiedzieć, co będzie dalej.

— Tak, wiem, pamiętam.

Ubrał się do końca i wstał. Przeciągnął się, wydając z siebie cichy pomruk. Zerknął na Ginny.

— Idziemy po Rona?

Zgodziła się skinięciem głowy.

Powoli wyszli z Pokoju Życzeń. Spletli razem palce i ruszyli w kierunku Wieży Gryffindoru, gdy drzwi za nimi rozmywały się, aż wreszcie całkowicie zniknęły.

Oprócz tego, że dużo lepiej się czuł, Harry widział po uśmiechniętej nieśmiało Ginny, iż tego właśnie potrzebowała. Ona równości, choć starała się tego oczywiście nie pokazywać, mocno przeżyła tragedię. Już nawet nie chodziło o to, jak dobrze znali Dennisa – tu liczył się fakt, iż zagrożenie było nad wyraz realne.

Droga minęła jakoś... szybko. A może Harry'emu tylko się wydawało, ponieważ był pogrążony w myślach? Potrząsnął głową.

Ginny rzuciła hasło Grubej Damie, weszli do pokoju wspólnego.

Ron siedział sam na jednym z foteli. Pisał coś na pergaminie. Było to prawdopodobnie zadanie domowe z jakichś zajęć. Jak się zbliżyli, Harry upewnił się w swoich przypuszczeniach.

— Chodź na kolację — powiedział cicho Harry, nachyliwszy się do niego.

Ron nieco uniósł wzrok.

— No chodź! — Ginny już nie była tak delikatna; złapała go za rękę i bezpardonowo pociągnęła, aby wstał.

Ron, nieco opierając się, wreszcie wstał. Harry uśmiechnął się, obserwując rodzeństwo; Ginny siłą prowadziła Rona do wyjścia z pokoju wspólnego, której najwyraźniej nie miał zamiaru opuszczać. Musieli jednak zjeść oraz wysłuchać przemówienia McGonagall. To ono było źródłem informacji na temat tego, co miało nastąpić dalej.

Pędzili po Wielkich Schodach w kierunku Wielkiej Sali wraz z innymi uczniami. Chyba w całym Hogwarcie nie było osoby, która nie chciałaby wiedzieć, co miało nastąpić dalej. W obliczu śmierci Dennisa wszystko było prawdopodobne.

Chociaż... Dumbledore nie dał zamknąć szkoły, gdy Komnata Tajemnic została otwarta za czasów Toma Riddle'a. Wpłynął na młodego ucznia, choć wtedy ucierpiał Hagrid. Teraz mogłoby się udać podobnie, jeśli tylko ktoś zdołałby dostarczyć mordercę.

— Patrzcie, jak bardzo są zdenerwowani — zauważyła szeptem Ginny.

Harry powiódł wzrokiem po uczniach. Faktycznie. Nie tylko oni tak mocno przejmowali się tym, co miało dopiero nadejść.

Weszli tłumnie do Wielkiej Sali; Komnata szybko zapełniła się nie tylko mieszkańcami zamku, żywymi i martwymi, ale także nieznanymi nikomu osobami. To musieli być aurorzy, o których prosiła McGonagall. Obecni byli także rodzice z Rady Nadzorczej.

Kilku młodszych Gryfonów rozmawiało głośno o przybyciu do Hogwartu rodziców Creeveya. Byli mugolami, ale McGonagall osobiście po nich wyszła wraz z Pomfrey, aby mogli odebrać z zamku ciało syna.

Przełknął ciężko, opadając na siedzenie między Ronem a Ginny. Spojrzeli po sobie ze smutkiem.

Ginny położyła mu dłoń na udzie, ścisnęła ją.

Kiedy tylko McGonagall podniosła się z miejsca, zapanowała nerwowa cisza. Podeszła niespiesznie do mównicy; jej ciało było nienaturalnie spięte, gdy stawiała krok za krokiem.

Chrząknęła.

— Rada Nadzorcza i Ministerstwo uznały, że Hogwart będzie dalej funkcjonował — zaczęła, a jej słowa wywołały wiele westchnień ulgi oraz zadowolonych okrzyków. — Aby zapewnić wam należyte bezpieczeństwo, od dziś w Hogwarcie będą stacjonować aurorzy. To ma powstrzymać tego, który już dopuścił się zbrodni. Ze względów bezpieczeństwa mecze quidditcha się nie odbędą w tym roku, przykro mi. — Przyjrzała się twarzom wszystkich zebranych, posłała im wątły uśmiech. — Tymczasem chcę was prosić o chwilę ciszy ku pamięci Dennisa Creeveya.

Nikt się nie odezwał. Oddali ostatni hołd młodemu chłopakowi, który zginął przez... Harry zagryzł wargę. Właściwie dlaczego? Zmarszczył brwi, zastanawiając się. Hermiona, Dennis... Mieli na pewno dwie cechy wspólne. Po pierwsze, byli Gryfonami. Po drugie, oboje pochodzili z rodzin mugolskich.

Wystukiwał paznokciami rytm na blacie.

— Mugole — mruknął Harry pod nosem, zwracając uwagę Ginny i Rona.

— Co? — Ron nachylił się do niego.

Spojrzał po ich twarzach z rosnącym uśmiechem.

— Pomyślcie, co łączy obie sprawy — rzucił nie wprost.

— Pochodzenie — odpowiedziała mu Ginny.

— Właśnie! To musi mieć znaczenie — uparł się Harry. Podrapał się po brodzie. — Jestem przekonany, że to wyjątkowo ważny element w tej układance. Inna cecha wspólna to dom w Hogwarcie. Ale to nie brzmi już wiarygodnie.

Ron pokiwał głową, myśląc nad czymś intensywnie; zmarszczył brwi i zmrużył oczy.

— Myślicie, że będzie więcej ofiar z rodzin mugolskich?

— Możliwe. Nie możemy tego wykluczyć — przyznał z niechęcią.

— W wolnej chwili moglibyśmy zrobić listę uczniów z rodzin mugolskich — podsunęła pomysł Ginny. — Z pomocą Mapy Huncwotów byliby łatwi do pilnowania.

Harry przygryzł wargę.

— Nie mogę się zgodzić. Takich uczniów może być wielu, a nie zawsze mamy czas, aby przyglądać się Mapie Huncwotów.

— Masz lepszy? — spytał Ron.

— Jeszcze nie. — Zapatrzył się w lewitujące nad ich głowami świece. Niebo na zaczarowanym suficie było czyste. — Na pewno coś się znajdzie. Wymyślimy coś dobrego i skutecznego — mówił, zapewniając bardziej siebie niż przyjaciół.

Zabrali się za posiłek. Harry uznał, że na razie wymyślenie czegokolwiek nie miało sensu – musieli czekać na rozwój wypadków. Poza tym teraz aurorzy mieli wkroczyć do akcji, a byli oni zdecydowanie bardziej doświadczeni w takich sprawach od Harry'ego. Może udałoby mu się dowiedzieć później od McGonagall, co udało się ustalić pracownikom Ministerwstwa? Jeśli nie, mógł zawsze liczyć na pelerynę-niewidkę i jakąś okazję do podsłuchania rozmów między nimi. Wolałby oczywiście, aby dyrektorka zwyczajnie z nim porozmawiała, jednak nie mógł z góry założyć takiej wersji. Na wszelki wypadek.

Bardzo szybko zjadł, pożegnał się z przyjaciółmi, mówiąc, że zobaczą się później w pokoju wspólnym, a potem opuścił Wielką Salę. Poszedł na miejsce, w którym Sprout znalazła Creeveya.

Przyjrzał się podłodze i ścianom, nawet użył zaklęcia oświetlającego, żeby niczego nie przegapić. Pochylał się nisko, sprawdził nawet najmniejsze wydrążenia w powierzchni czy rysy.

— Niech to szlag! — Miał ochotę coś uderzyć.

Sytuacja była równie niefajna jak w bibliotece. Tym razem też niczego nie znalazł. Nie, żeby liczył na coś innego – przecież byli tu wcześniej nauczyciele oraz, zapewne, aurorzy. On miał najmniejsze szanse na znalezienie poszlaki. A jednak nie potrafił przestać się łudzić.

Westchnął, spojrzał za okno. Chciałby, żeby Hermiona już do nich wróciła. Bez niej było tak cholernie ciężko. Ona z pewnością wpadłaby na jakiś genialny pomysł, błyskotliwe rozwiązanie, o którym nikt wcześniej nie pomyślał.

Harry podrapał się po przedramieniu, zacisnął dłonie w pięści.

Hermiony z nimi nie było. Musieli radzić sobie sami. Właśnie dla niej. Aby mogła wrócić bez niepotrzebnego narażania życia.

— Merlinie, pomóż mi go dopaść. Tego, który skrzywdził Hermionę i zabił Dennisa — wyszeptał w pustkę.

*

Wrócił do dormitorium bardzo późno; było już dawno po ciszy nocnej. Harry'ego jednak nie obchodziło złapanie przez profesora. Był zbyt zajęty myśleniem intensywnie. Chciał jak najszybciej rozwikłać tę zagadkę, która nie dawała mu spokoju. _Musiał_ tego dokonać. Ten ktoś zadarł z niewłaściwą osobą. Już pomijał bycie Harrym Potterem. Chodziło o całokształt jego osoby, którą stał się po wojnie. Za przyjaciół oraz rodzinę był gotów zabić lub oddać życie w walce.

Położył się spać, czując palące pragnienie zemsty. Cokolwiek się wydarzy, Harry poprzysiągł sobie, że będzie tym, który zakończy żywot mordercy. Potem mógłby nawet zgnić za to w Azkabanie.


	5. Chapter 5

_24 września 1998_

Hermiona wyglądała o wiele lepiej. Już nie była trupioblada, a na policzki wstąpił bardzo delikatny róż. Właściwe to nie wyglądała na ofiarę klątwy, a jedynie jak śpiąca dziewczyna. Harry odetchnął z ulgą, dotykając jej dłoni w geście niemego powitania; z radością zauważył, że jej ciało miało już normalną temperaturę.

Ron nie mógł przestać jej całować, ściskać, przytulać i mówić, jak bardzo ją kochał. On z pewnością również odczuł ogromną ulgę.

Warto było opuścić zajęcia. Szczególnie, że jutro szykowała im się ceremonia pożegnalna Dennisa. Co prawda rodzice zabrali ciało, chodziło jednak o symbolikę. McGonagall zapowiedziała już w ramach tego dzień wolny od zajęć. Chcieli zatem poczuć choć namiastkę szczęścia przed powrotem do koszmarnej, szarej rzeczywistości.

Zbliżył się do krzesełek ustawionych pod oknem, opadł na jedno z nich. Bawił się powieszonym na szyi świstoklikiem, nie mogąc przestać uśmiechać, gdy tylko patrzył na ogrom miłości oraz szczęścia w oczach Rona.

Jego przyjaciel znów odżył. Odzyskał chęci do życia, z czym ostatnio było u niego ciężko. Sam Harry musiał przyznać, że wizyta w Świętym Mungu mu pomogła; pozwoliła choć na chwilę oderwać się od myśli pełnych żalu, złości oraz chęci zemszczenia się na sprawcy kłopotów. Mordercy. Na tym... Stop!

Potrząsnął głową, żeby skupić się na chwili obecnej. Hermiona. Ona naprawdę zdrowiała. Powoli wracała do żywych. Kto wie, może już za tydzień czy dwa zobaczą ją ponownie w Hogwarcie? Opowiedzą o wszystkim, dadzą skrupulatnie sporządzane notatki, wspólnie rozwiążą zagadkę. Uśmiechnął się kącikami ust. Jak za starych, dobrych czasów. Razem.

Wstał powoli. Ron zapomniał o całym świecie, zajęty opowiadaniem Hermionie wszystkiego, zatem Harry bez problemu wymknął się z pokoju przyjaciółki. Chciał się dowiedzieć od uzdrowiciela Willisa, jak przedstawiał się obecnie stan Hermiony.

Jak tydzień temu, poszedł korytarzem do końca, żeby wejść do gabinetu. Wcześniej zapukał kulturalnie, jednocześnie witając się z dwiema pracownicami szpitala.

— Pan Potter! — Willis wyglądał na zadowolonego z jego obecności.

Uzdrowiciel siedział przy biurku w białym kitlu. Wyglądał na wypoczętego. Chyba miał naprawdę dobre wieści.

Harry zamknął cicho drzwi, po czym zbliżył się niespiesznie. Uścisnęli sobie dłonie na powitanie.

— Jak się ma panna Granger? — uprzedził go uzdrowiciel, uśmiechając się szeroko.

Harry pokiwał głową.

— Jest naprawdę dobrze. Jej stan jest stabilny, nie ma zagrożenia życia. — Otworzył teczkę z dokumentami, wyciągnął kartkę z oznaczeniami cyfrowymi i literowymi. — Spójrz tu. — Harry pochylił się, ale nic z tego nie rozumiał. — To jest ilość czynnika klątwy na mililitr krwi. Obecnie — zaznaczył. Przewertował papiery w teczce, wyciągnął kolejną kartkę. — A to było, gdy została przyjęta na oddział.

Och. Różnica była ogromna. Harry aż gwizdnął z podziwu.

— Jestem pod wrażeniem — przyznał, obserwując Willisa. — To wszystko dzięki panu?

Uzdrowiciel zaśmiał się.

— Nie tylko, choć w dużej mierze tak — odpowiedział nieskromnie. — Miałem naprawdę świetną pomoc.

To były naprawdę cholernie dobre informacje. Harry jednak przypomniał sobie ich pierwszą rozmowę, w czasie której Willis twierdził, że klątwa tak czy inaczej zostawi po sobie ślad. Chciał wiedzieć, czy uzdrowiciele mieli już jakieś podejrzenia.

— A co ze skutkami ubocznymi mimo leczenia? — zapytał z doskonale słyszalnym napięciem w głosie.

Sądząc po minie Willisa, tu już nie było tak kolorowo. Zaczynały się schody.

— Prawdopodobnie jej wątroba nigdy nie będzie już dobrze działała — poinformował zbolałym tonem. — Będzie musiała przyjmować leki, jeśli niewydolność okaże się zbyt duża. — Willis przeczesał palcami włosy, mierzwiąc je. Radosne nowiny zastąpiła ta jedna zła, co automatycznie wpłynęło na nastrój uzdrowiciela i Harry'ego. — Liczymy, że wątroba zacznie jednak pracować, zregeneruje się — dodał.

Zapadła cisza. Harry trawił usłyszane informacje, nie mogąc sobie nawet wyobrazić sytuacji, w której Hermiona byłaby zmuszona do końca życia przyjmować jakiekolwiek eliksiry czy inne specyfiki. Byli zbyt młodzi, żeby przewinęło mu się to przez myśl.

A jednak mogli przecież wcześniej umrzeć. Brali to pod uwagę. Czy zatem leki byłyby aż tak złe? Skoro dawały szansę na niemal normalne życie?

— Nie mam nic więcej dla pana, panie Potter — przerwał ciszę uzdrowiciel. — Jeśli to się zmieni, z pewnością dowie się pan o tym.

Pokiwał powoli głową, rozumiejąc. Nie miał chwilowo czego szukać u Willisa; musiał jakoś postarać się znaleźć odpowiedzi na inne pytania.

Nie pozostało mu zatem nic innego poza podziękowaniem, pożegnaniem się i opuszczeniem gabinetu, co też szybko zrobił, starając się zachować resztki kultury. Skoro już wiedział, ile mógł, chciał posiedzieć z Hermioną i Ronem. Cóż innego mu przecież zostało? To było lepsze od bezczynnego siedzenia w Hogwarcie.

Wracając do sali, zastanawiał się, co na jego miejscu zrobiłby Dumbledore, Snape czy rodzice. Wszyscy byli martwi, ale zawsze uważał ich za piekielnie inteligentnych ludzi. Przyznał to przed sobą niechętnie, lecz to właśnie Snape przydałby się najbardziej – najlepiej znał się na czarnej magii, wiedział wiele o metodach Voldemorta, zatem prawdopodobnie szybko wyłoniłby, który czarodziej dopuścił się napaści na Hermionę i morderstwa na Dennisie. Może to była czyjaś ulubiona klątwa? Może właśnie przez nią by rozpoznali mordercę? Zupełnie tak, jak kiedyś Śmierciożercy rozpoznali Harry'ego po jego ulubionym zaklęciu rozbrajającym.

Potarł skronie. To niby był jakiś sposób, ale jak mógłby dowiedzieć się, czy to była ta sama klątwa? A może nie była? Przecież Hermiona wylądowała w szpitalu, zaś Dennis skonał profesorom na rękach.

Wciąż był u punktu wyjścia, przez to tylko irytował się na siebie. Hermiona zapewne miałaby już jakiś trop.

Wszedł cicho do sali.

— Wygląda o wiele lepiej. Mam nadzieję, że szybko wyjdzie — rzucił Ron, kątem oka zauważając przybycie Harry'ego.

Harry pokiwał głową.

— Ja też już się nie mogę doczekać. Cholernie mi jej brakuje — przyznał, podchodząc do łóżka Hermiony z prawej strony. Położył dłoń na jej. — Jest najlepszą przyjaciółką.

— Aha — przytaknął Ron, bawiąc się palcami Hermiony. — Byłeś u Willisa?

— Tak.

— Co ci powiedział? — dopytał, wciąż wpatrując się w nieprzytomną Hermionę.

Harry mlasnął.

— Wszystko idzie w dobrym kierunku, leczenie zdaje egzamin, jak widać — zaczął powoli. — Willis obawia się jednak, że może będzie musiała przyjmować leki na wątrobę. Powiedział, że klątwa ją mogła mocno wyniszczyć i później, gdy Hermiona już do nas wróci, może być tak, że wątroba nie będzie pracowała poprawnie. — Podrapał się po wierzchu dłoni bardziej z zakłopotania niż potrzeby; sam przecież początkowo nie odebrał zbyt dobrze wieści o ewentualnych lekach.

Ron również wyglądał na zafrapowanego; nieco się zasępił, zmarszczył brwi. Wymienił długie spojrzenie z Harym, ściskając dłoń Hermiony w lekkim uścisku.

— Myślisz, że będzie musiała?

Wzruszył ramionami.

— Nawet jeśli, uważam, że to i tak lepsze od śmierci — mruknął, przenosząc spojrzenie na Hermionę.

Naprawdę wyglądała, jakby była pogrążona w głębokim, spokojnym śnie.

Ron przełknął ciężko.

— Masz rację, to i tak lepsze od śmierci — zgodził się ostatecznie, w głowie mając czarne wizje, w których Hermiona umierała. Aż zadrżał wyraźnie. Nie, ona _nie mogła_ umrzeć. Oddałby i własne życie, byle tylko Hermiona mogła dożyć sędziwego wieku w spokoju oraz szczęściu.

Harry wyprostował się, przeciągnął.

— Na razie najważniejsze jest, aby w ogóle z tego wyszła — powiedział cicho, palcem wodząc po ręce przyjaciółki. Tęsknił za nią jak cholera, na Merlina! — Ona na pewno wiedziałaby, co robić. W ogóle to ona pewnie rozwiązałaby tę zagadkę. Jak każdą inną.

— Taa, racja — rzucił od niechcenia Ron; już w ogóle nie słuchał Harry'ego, pogrążony we własnych myślach. Po chwili zaczął coś mamrotać niewyraźnie, ale było to skierowane do nieprzytomnej Hermiony.

Harry poczuł się nieco niezręcznie. Czuł się, jakby przerwał kochankom jakąś intymną rozmowę. Mruknął coś zatem o przekąsce i wyszedł z pokoju.

Kolejny raz szedł do bufetu po coś do jedzenia. Tym razem jednak nie brał pasztecików – wolał coś bardziej pożywnego i zapychającego. Stanęło na kremowej zupie z dyni, do której dostał jeszcze dwie kromki chleba z masłem czosnkowym. Zjadł na miejscu, w ogóle się nie spiesząc.

Obserwował ludzi w bufecie. W kilku rozpoznał pracujących w Świętym Mungu uzdrowicieli (wyłącznie po strojach). Przy ladzie stała wysoka, chuda czarownica o szpiczastym nosie i bardzo zmęczonym spojrzeniu.

Przy stoliku na lewo od Harry'ego siedziała młoda para, która rozmawiała przyciszonymi głosami. Wyglądali na takich, co niedawno skończyli szkołę, ale Harry ich w ogóle nie kojarzył.

Zerknął w kierunku okna. Plecami do niego stał czarodziej w ciemnej szacie. Sądząc po sylwetce, pochylał się, opierając dłonie o parapet. Nie wyglądał na wysokiego, ale postawnego już owszem. Odwrócił się nagle, jakby czuł spojrzenie Harry'ego, wymienił z nim przeciągłe spojrzenie, a potem skierował się do wyjścia.

Harry zamrugał. Było w nim coś znajomego... Potrząsnął głową. Nie, tylko mu się przywidziało. Nie mógł znać mężczyzny. Przecież od razu by go rozpoznał, gdyby wcześniej się widzieli.

Wrócił do cieplej zupy.

Ostatecznie udało mu się opróżnić miskę; po wyjściu mężczyzny Harry odczuwał niepokój, przez co żołądek odmówił współpracy. Nie był to dobry znak. Ufał swojej intuicji bardzo mocno.

Wstał od stolika, żeby odnieść miskę. Zaniósł ją do zwrotu naczyń. Przez moment chciał już sobie pójść, ale wrócił do lady. Skoro sam zjadł, powinien wziąć coś dla Rona. Wybrał te nieszczęsne paszteciki, do tego dobrał herbatę i dopiero wtedy wrócił.

Nie spodziewał się, żeby Ron w ogóle odszedł od Hermiony, dlatego zaskoczyła go nieobecność przyjaciela przy łóżku. Nie poszedł go jednak szukać; podszedł do przyjaciółki, kładąc posiłek na szafce nocnej obok.

— Mam nadzieję, że mnie słyszysz — odezwał się. Aż skrzywił się, słysząc własny, łamiący się głos. — Bardzo nam ciebie brakuje. Szczególnie Ronowi. Ale to, co się dzieje w Hogwarcie... — Aż pokręcił głową. — Twoja pomoc byłaby nieoceniona, wiesz? Z Ronem próbujemy to rozwikłać, ale to cholernie trudne. To zawsze ty byłaś świetna w zagadkach. — Zaśmiał się nerwowo. — Mam wrażenie, że jesteśmy ślepi. Coś nam umyka. Boję się. Przede wszystkim o was. O Ginny. A co, jeśli to ona będzie następnym celem? Dennis... Dennis Creevey, pamiętasz go? On nie żyje. Został zabity. Jestem całkowicie bezsilny. Nie wiem, co robić. Nawet McGonagall jest przerażona. Aurorzy mają zostać w Hogwarcie do czasu wyjaśnienia sprawy, ale co z tego? Co z tego, skoro jesteśmy tylko ludźmi? Ten ktoś nie jest głupi. Już dwa razy mu się udało. I nie wiem... — Przerwał, czując, że zbierało mu się na płacz. Wreszcie wyrzucił z siebie wszystko, nie bacząc na słowa. Nie chciał pewnych rzeczy mówić przy Ronie czy Ginny, żeby aż tak bardzo się nie zamartwiali. Hermiona jednak była nieprzytomna i prawdopodobnie nieświadoma czegokolwiek, co się wokół niej działo.

Właśnie wtedy wrócił Ron. Harry błyskawicznie, aczkolwiek dyskretnie otarł oczy.

— Gdzie byłeś?

— W toalecie. — Spojrzał na szafkę nocną, na której leżały paszteciki i kubek z herbatą. — Dzięki, stary — rzucił z ulgą.

— Nie ma za co.

Ron od razu zabrał się za pochłanianie przekąski, starając się nie mlaskać.

— Niedługo musimy się zebrać z powrotem — przypomniał Harry.

Ron pokiwał głową.

I tak na dużo sobie pozwolili, nie idąc na zajęcia. Harry wątpił, aby ktokolwiek pytał, gdzie byli, jednak nie chciał również nadużywać cierpliwości McGonagall do ich wybryków i pomysłów. Nawet jeśli pozostawali dorośli w świetle prawa, w Hogwarcie całkowicie podlegali dyrektorce.

Minęło może piętnaście minut, aż wreszcie Ron z trudem pożegnał się z Hermioną i pozwolił wyprowadzić Harry'emu z jej pokoju. Jak zawsze niespiesznie przeszli się do toalety.

Toaleta w Mungu była naprawdę czysta. Pachniała świeżością i cytrusami. Wszystko w niej błyszczało – od kafli na podłodze i ścianach po lustra oraz krany.

Weszli do jednej kabiny. W niej równocześnie, nie zamykając się, złapali za podarowane przez MxGonagall wisiorki: świstokliki.

— Hogwart! — wypowiedzieli unisono, żeby zostać przyniesionymi wprost na błonia opodal chatki Hagrida.

Harry spojrzał na Rona, który upadł na kolana przy lądowaniu. Zaśmiał się.

— Mógłbyś się wreszcie przyzwyczaić — zakpił.

— Spadaj! — warknął Ron, podnosząc się i otrzepując spodnie z ziemi.

Razem pokonali dzielący ich od zamku dystans, nie odzywając się do siebie. Wedle zegara była jeszcze ostatnia chwila zajęć przed obiadem, zatem mieli chwilę, żeby zrobić sobie spacer.

W powietrzu dało się odczuć nadchodzący październik. Wiatr zawiewał i wył, sprowadzając ciemne chmury nad zamek. Drzewa w większości straciły liście, a trawa już nie była soczyście zielona.

Ron opatulił się nieco bardziej szatą.

— Jasny gwint, co za pogoda...

— A czego spodziewałeś się po końcówce września w Szkocji? — zapytał retorycznie Harry, jednocześnie przewracając oczyma. Ron był czasem... głupi.

Dostał kuksańca w ramię.

— No jasne, to ja jestem idiotą — prychnął, ale nie wyglądał na urażonego. Uśmiechał się. — Daj, człowieku, ponarzekać.

Harry uniósł dłonie, również się uśmiechając.

— Jasne, narzekaj sobie do woli.

Weszli do zamku, co obaj przyjęli z ulgą. Pogoda naprawdę nie była przyjemna, a oni nie pomyśleli, żeby wziąć cokolwiek cieplejszego. Tak samo jak nie pomyśleli o użyciu zaklęcia. No cóż, zdarza się najlepszym.

Zabrzmiał gong oznajmujący koniec zajęć. To znaczyło, że mogli iść już do Wielkiej Sali na posiłek. Harry oczywiście nie był głodny – szedł, bo Ron z pewnością coś będzie chciał jeszcze zjeść. Poza tym przy stole Gryffindoru Harry będzie mógł porozmawiać z Ginny bez konieczności szukania jej po całym zamku. Nawet z Mapą Huncwotów było to dość czasochłonne. Do tego w Wielkiej Sali była mała szansa na podsłuchanie.

Harry _potrzebował_ porozmawiać z Ginny o całkiem przyjemnym planie, jaki miał dla nich dwojga. Uśmiechnął się kącikami ust. Wątpił, żeby Ginny była w stanie mu odmówić. Przygryzł dolną wargę, przypominając sobie, jak chętna była ostatnio. Och, nie, nie mogła my odmówić.

Jako że dopiero co wrócili ze Świętego Munga, udało im się dotrzeć do Wielkiej Sali jako pierwszym. Mozolnie skierowali swe kroki ku stołowi Gryffindoru.

— Harry?

— No? — Spojrzał na Rona z ukosa, gdy już usiedli i czekali na posiłek, podczas gdy Wielka Sala zapełniała się uczniami.

Ron podrapał się za uchem.

— Wymyśliłeś coś? No wiesz, z mugolakami.

— Ach, to. — Oblizał usta, po czym pokręcił głową. — Jeszcze nie. Nie wiem, jak moglibyśmy ich faktycznie pilnować. Myślałem o zaklęciu śledzącym, czymś w rodzaju namiaru — podzielił się z przyjacielem — ale to też słaby pomysł, bo musimy chodzić na zajęcia. — Oparł brodę o rękę. — Ta sprawa ssie. Nie wiem już, co mógłbym zrobić.

Ron poklepał go po ramieniu, uśmiechając się słabo.

— Może tabu?

Harry uniósł brwi.

— To znaczy?

— No wiesz... Pamiętasz, jak Voldemort rzucił to zaklęcie i wskazywało miejsce przebywania wymawiającego?

— A na jakie słowo mielibyśmy rzucić tabu? Nie mamy uniwersalnego słowa. To nie tak, że czarodzieje pochodzenia mugolskiego będą o sobie mówić „mugolak", gdy coś się zdarzy.

— Racja.

Wtedy właśnie obok nich opadła zarumieniona Ginny. Szczerzyła się.

— Podsłuchałam trochę rozmowy — przyznała, nie witając się nawet. — Mogę mieć pomysł.

W Wielkiej Sali byli już chyba prawie wszyscy, więc mogli rozmawiać swobodniej; gwar wielu rozmów zagłuszał ich konwersację wystarczająco skutecznie.

Obydwaj spojrzeli na nią z zaciekawieniem.

— A gdyby tak porozmawiać z nimi — wyjęła z kieszeni kawał pergaminu, na którym spisane były imiona i nazwiska uczniów. — Spisałam wszystkich mugolaków. Zajęło mi to chwilę, ale jednak. Może moglibyśmy z nimi porozmawiać? I prosić, żeby w chwili zagrożenia wypowiedzieli jakieś słowo, na którym użyjemy tabu? Co wy na to? — Uśmiechała się szeroko, zadowolona z pomysłu.

Harry wymienił szybkie spojrzenia z Ronem. Ginny właściwie wpadła na całkiem fajny plan, który dałoby się zrealizować. Mogliby śmiało poprosić o pomoc McGonagall i wtajemniczyć aurorów. To nie byłoby takie głupie. Wtedy dużo szybciej by reagowali. Szanse na złapanie sprawcy realnie by wzrosły.

— To jak? — Niecierpliwiła się.

W ogóle ignorowali stojące przed nimi pachnące potrawy.

Ron wyprostował się powoli. Upewniwszy się, że nikt im się jawnie nie przysłuchiwał, pochylił się w kierunku siostry. Miał zacięty wyraz twarzy.

— Jestem za — zgodził się z Ginny. — To najlepsze, co mamy.

Harry skinął głową.

— Myślę, że warto o tym planie poinformować McGonagall. Mogłaby zaangażować aurorów. To już całkiem spora grupa — mówił cicho, dzieląc się przemyśleniem. Podrapał się po nosie. — My wtedy moglibyśmy wciąż skupiać się na zajęciach. Do tego o wiele łatwiej byłoby rozmawiać z uczniami o tym planie, gdyby zaangażować starszych.

— Racja. Nam nie każdy może uwierzyć — zauważyła Ginny.

— Właśnie. — Harry puścił jej oczko.

Patrzyli sobie długo w oczy, uśmiechając się zdecydowanie sugestywnie. Harry już czuł te specyficzne wibracje między nimi. Wszystkie niewypowiedziane obietnice i zdecydowanie podkręcające atmosferę czyny...

— Czy możemy już jeść? — upomniał się Ron, prawie jęcząc ze zniecierpliwienia. Chyba nie do końca zauważył, co przerwał.

Harry i Ginny zabrali się za jedzenie, wciąż nieco zaczerwienieni.

Ginny wybrała kurczaka z ziemniakami, zaś Harry sięgnął po kotlet. Dobrał do niego puree. Ron, jak to zwykle miał w zwyczaju, nabrał wszystkiego po trochu, żeby nie przegapić czegoś dobrego.

Powoli czyścili talerze, nie rozmawiając. Harry uznał, że naprawdę dobrze się złożyło z pomysłem. McGonagall z pewnością ich poprze przed aurorami. Chyba że sami mieli lepszy pomysł.

Odsunął pusty talerz.

— Pójdę do toalety i poczekam na was — poinformował krótko, po czym wstał i skierował się ku wyjściu.

Przeciągał wzrokiem po uczniach obecnych na obiedzie. Właściwie nikt nie wyglądał na zastraszonego lub zaniepokojonego. Może to była kwestia miejsca – jakby nie spojrzeć, w Hogwarcie od lat działo się wiele dziwactw, były nawet tajemnicze morderstwa. Pewnie odczuwali niepokój, jednak nie musieli go okazywać. Może nawet po to, by nie kusić nieznanego mordercy.

Musiało się stać to, co zawsze: spojrzenie Harry'ego ostatecznie utkwione zostało w Malfoyu, który... jadł. Nie odzywał się nawet półgębkiem do Parkinson czy któregokolwiek ze swoich przyjaciół. Wciąż wszystko i wszystkich ignorował. Harry już sam nie wiedział, jak się z tym wszystkim czuć. To było niespotykane tak bardzo, że aż wprawiało go w jakiś dziwny dyskomfort.

Potrząsnął głową i niemal biegiem opuścił Wielką Salę. Cholera, coś w Malfoyu sprawiało, że bardzo łatwo się rozpraszał. Nie potrafił jednak zdefiniować, co to takiego było.

Poszedł do łazienki, żeby się załatwić. Po wszystkim spuścił wodę, a potem umył ręce i przemył twarz. Oparł się o umywalkę, patrząc w lustro.

Zważywszy na ostatnie wydarzenia, nie prezentował się najgorzej. Musiał jedynie znów się ogolić, gdyż zarost był widoczny; nie chciał zapuszczać brody czy wąsów. Najważniejsze jednak, że nie miał sińców pod oczami, a skóra wyglądała naprawdę zdrowo. Wystarczył tydzień, żeby znów przypominał dawnego siebie.

To dobrze.

Przeczesał włosy wilgotną dłonią, żeby jakkolwiek spróbować nad nimi zapanować. Oczywiście się to nie udało.

Wrócił do Wielkiej Sali bez pośpiechu. Wszedł w momencie, w którym Ginny próbowała odciągnąć Rona od talerza siłą. Jego przyjaciel opierał się siostrze, coś ewidentnie do niej mówiąc, czego nie słuchała. Poddał się wreszcie, ale chwycił w wolną rękę pieczone podudzie z kurczaka. Wgryzł się w mięso ze smakiem, na co Ginny przewróciła ostentacyjnie oczyma.

Razem ruszyli do gabinetu McGonagall. Harry musiał słuchać narzekań Rona o pozbawieniu go możliwości najedzenia się (Harry cieszył się, że przyjacielowi wrócił wcześniejszy apetyt), zaś Ginny marudziła, że i tak nic nie ćwiczył, więc uchroniła go tylko przed otyłością.

Musieli poczekać, aż schody się przestawią.

— Wiesz co, jesteś okropna — rzucił wreszcie Ron.

Ginny, w dojrzałej postawie, pokazała mu język.

— A ty tylko byś jadł!

— Przynajmniej nie jestem złośliwy dla własnej siostry!

Aż się zapowietrzyła i złapała pod boki.

— Czy ja mam ci przypomnieć pół naszego życia?

Harry westchnął głośno, po czym poprosił:

— Możecie przestać? — Kiedy zamilkli, dodał: — Dziękuję.

Weszli wspólnie na schody. Harry położył Ginny rękę na ramieniu i tak wspięli się wyżej. Nie zamierzali się spieszyć do gabinetu, widząc, że dziś Wielkie Schody były kapryśne; co chwilę zmieniały swoje ustawienie, nie dopasowując się do ich trasy.

Ginny poczuła miękkie wargi Harry'ego na skroni.

— Co powiesz na dziś wieczór? — wymamrotał w jej głowę.

Uśmiechnęła się kącikami ust.

— Jestem bardziej niż za.

I tyle wystarczyło, żeby uruchomić wyobraźnię obydwojga. Kiedy problemy dorosłości wskakiwały na głowę, przylepiały się do myśli, chwile oderwanie się od wszystkiego były bardziej niż cenne. Nawet jeśli to miało być jedynie skupieniem się na czymś przyjemnym.

Ron westchnął, gdy czekali na wejście na piąte piętro. Wsadził ręce do kieszeni spodni.

— Wy też jesteście już tym zmęczeni czy to tylko ja? — zapytał.

— Ale czym? — Harry zmarszczył brwi, wciąż obejmując Ginny.

— Tym, że zawsze, ale to zawsze coś się dzieje. Nie ma roku bez dziwnych wydarzeń, zagadek, knowań...

Ginny potaknęła, Harry również musiał się zgodzić. To fakt, miał dość.

Wtedy pojawił się Irytek.

— Och, cóż...

Ginny błyskawicznie sięgnęła po różdżkę, wycelowała w poltergeista. Wyglądała na gotową przekląć go paroma niezłymi klątwami.

— Jedno. Słowo — wycedziła.

Irytek uniósł dłonie w obronnym geście, a potem bardzo szybko zniknął im z oczu. Zaczynanie z dorosłymi czarodziejami było w jego przypadku oznaką utraty resztek zdolności myślenia. 

— Ta, przydałby się rok wakacji od _czegokolwiek_ — podsumował Harry z szerokim uśmiechem.

— Masz jeszcze trochę Ognistej? — zapytał Ron, gdy wreszcie ruszyli w kierunku gabinetu dyrektorki.

— Jeszcze powinna być, a co?

— Chcecie pić beze mnie?! — oburzyła się Ginny.

— Dobra, to można się później napić, jak już dzieciaki pójdą spać.

— Jasne, chętnie — rzucił Harry. — Muszę tylko ją znaleźć.

Wieczór zapowiadał się fantastycznie. Miał spędzić znów czas na czymś przyjemnym z Ginny – może udaliby się do Pokoju Życzeń, gdzie dokładnie by się nią zajął? – a później wspólne posiedzenie przy alkoholu. Namiastka normalności, zwykłego, nudnego życia dorosłego czarodzieja, który powoli kończył szkołę.

Jak tylko znaleźli się na siódmym piętrze, Harry splótł palce z Ginny zamiast ją obejmować ramieniem; było wygodniej. Wspólnie przemierzali korytarze aż do gargulca.

Jakżeby inaczej, żadne z nich nie wiedziało, jak dostać się do gabinetu. Cholera, będą musieli w końcu porozmawiać o tym z McGonagall.

Po paru nieudanych próbach wypowiadania haseł, po opukiwaniu ścian oraz magicznego strażnika, doszli do wniosku, że dyrektorki nie było w jej gabinecie lub nie wiedziała o przybyciu niezapowiedzianych gości.

— Najwyżej przyjdziemy później — skwitowała Ginny.

Woleliby powiedzieć dużo szybciej o swoim planie, ponieważ mogli w ten sposób kogoś uratować, jednak nie było wyjścia: mogli albo czekać, albo przyjść później.

Właśnie mieli zebrać się do Wieży Gryffindoru, kiedy zza rogu wyłoniła się sama zainteresowana.

— Co wy tu robicie? — zdumiała się, zaraz przyglądając badawczo ich trójce. Zbyt rzadko przynosili jej dobre wieści.

— Mamy pewien pomysł — odezwał się Harry, robiąc krok w przód. — Dotyczy tego, co się dzieje.

McGonagall machnęła ręką, po czym zbliżyła się do gargulca. Wyszeptała hasło, żeby przepuścić uczniów przodem. Sama zakończyła ten króciutki orszak.

Poszli do jej gabinetu, gdzie wskazała im siedzenia przed biurkiem. Zasiadłszy na swoim miejscu, pochyliła się w ich stronę. Wyglądała na zaciekawioną i zrezygnowaną wystarczająco, aby zgodzić się na ich plan.

— Słucham? — zachęciła do mówienia, przenosząc spojrzenie z Ginny i Rona na Harry'ego; niewerbalnie uczyniła go (jak zawsze) ich liderem.

Zatem Harry opowiedział od początku o pierwszych myślach, co łączyło Hermionę i Dennisa, o liście wszystkich mugolaków w szkole, a także przypomniał o zaklęciu tabu. Starał się wyjaśnić pomysł na tyle szczegółowo, na ile był w stanie, żeby McGonagall nie musiała o nic dopytywać. Wspomniał oczywiście o poinformowaniu aurorów, aby zwiększyć szybkość reagowania na ewentualne złamanie zaklęcia.

McGonagall siedziała w skupieniu, analizując wszystko, co przekazywał jej Harry. Cały czas patrzyła mu przy tym w oczy. Po jej minie nie dało się niczego stwierdzić.

Kiedy skończył, poprawił okulary na nosie i czekał na werdykt. Plan, nawet po wypowiedzeniu na głos, wcale nie brzmiał głupio. Właściwie uważał odwrotnie – nabierał sensu. Nie byli w stanie wymyślić innego rozwiązania.

Ginny i Ron czekali z napięciem na werdykt. Harry położył dziewczynie dłoń na kolanie, uścisnął. Był pewien, że McGonagall się zgodzi. _Musiała_ się zgodzić. Przecież nie było wyjścia... Prawda?

Stara czarownica ściągnęła okulary, odłożyła je starannie na blat, a potem potarła oczy. Zamrugała kilkukrotnie, jakby chciała się pozbyć czegoś z oczu, a potem westchnęła głośno. Założyła okulary.

— Wasz plan jest sensowny — przyznała. — Jestem pewna, że uda nam się wdrożyć go w życie. Poproszę Filiusa i Pomonę, żeby wywołali uczniów ze swoich domów, zbiorę Gryfonów, a potem im to wyłożę. — Pokiwała głową do własnych myśli. — Tak, to dobry pomysł. Dziękuję wam, możecie iść.

Wszyscy nieco jej się skłonili, a potem opuścili gabinet. Właściwie to odetchnęli z ulgą; dzięki McGonagall wdrożenie planu było o wiele prostsze. Nie musieli na siłę przekonywać uczniów, że mogło im się coś stać. Ze względu na panującą atmosferę mogłoby to być odebrane jako groźba, a przecież nie o to chodziło. Poza tym ludzie nie lubili, gdy się im przypominało, że są w niebezpieczeństwie. 

Dobrze było mieć McGonagall po swojej stronie.

*

Trzymała nogi pod kolanami w górze, gdy Harry zajmował się pod spódnicą jej kroczem. Przejeżdżał językiem po całej długości warg, kręcił kółka na łechtaczce, mrucząc przy tym z zadowolenia. Chciał sprawić Ginny jak najwięcej przyjemności.

Klęczał na miękkiej poduszce, gdy Ginny siedziała w dość niewygodnej dla kręgosłupa pozycji na fotelu. Nie narzekała jednak na dyskomfort, zbyt przejęta otrzymywaniem intensywnych doznań.

Harry, choć erekcja wpijała się w spodnie, w ogóle nie pomyślał o sobie. Chciał jedynie słyszeć, jak bardzo podobało jej się to, co robił z jej ciałem. Nie chciał w tym momencie brać wszystkiego – powoli, pomału zamierzał dawać jej więcej, niż kiedykolwiek by poprosiła. Zasługiwała na to. Zasłużyła całym wsparciem, miłością i ciepłem, jakim go obdarowała.

Bardzo powoli przesunął dłoń, a potem zwilżył palec, żeby wsunąć go w nią. Jęknęła, ruszyła biodrami. Uśmiechnął się do siebie – to właśnie były te reakcje, które tak uwielbiał.

Mógł dla niej klęczeć godzinami, robiąc jej dobrze językiem. Stracił rachubę czasu, zatracając się we wszystkim, co mu ofiarowywała w zamian.

— H-Harry! — wydusiła z ledwością, w ogóle nie panując nad głosem. Dyszała ciężko. 

— Tak? — Podniósł głowę i spojrzał na jej rozpaloną twarz, którą okalały rozczochrane, rude włosy. Musiała mocno kręcić głową.

— A może chciałbyś we mnie wejść? — Spojrzała na niego zalotnie, ani trochę nie przejmując się bolącymi rękoma.

Zastanowił się. Czy chciałby? Jasne! Czy teraz? Niekoniecznie.

Posłał Ginny szeroki, pełen zadowolenia uśmiech, a potem potrząsnął głową.

— Nie.

Wrócił między jej nogi, pod spódnicę, językiem od razu atakując łechtaczkę. Na Merlina, te dźwięki, które z siebie wydawała! Gdyby dopiero zaczynali odkrywać swoje ciała, z pewnością doszedłby wyłącznie od słuchania jej jęków.

Zsunął się niżej, żeby drażnić wejście skryte między wargami sromowymi, teraz oblepione śluzem. Oblizał usta. Mógłby sprawiać Ginny oralnie przyjemność codziennie. Sam Merlin niech mu świadkiem.

Ginny drżała na całym ciele, choć Harry jeszcze nie rozkręcił się na dobre z zabawą. Nie potrafiła jednak nie reagować, gdy tak wprawnie wykorzystywał jej czułe miejsca; doskonale pamiętał, co lubiła, jak lubiła.

Wyczuł, że była blisko. Przestał więc i wstał.

Nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć na widok zarumienionych policzków, trudności z oddychaniem i wyraźnych dreszczy przechodzących spazmatycznie przez jej ciało. Stanowiła najpiękniejszą ze sztuk dokładnie w takiej formie, w jakiej się znajdowała.

Powoli rozpiął pasek, a potem rozporek. Wyszedł z nogawek spodni, jednocześnie sięgając do gumki bokserek. Zaraz wylądowały gdzieś obok spodni, jednak Harry w ogóle nie spojrzał w ich stronę; nagi od pasa w dół, cieszył się jak dziecko, któremu ktoś chciał podarować cukierek. Oblizał usta.

— Na co masz ochotę?

Ginny powoli wyprostowała się w fotelu.

— Myślę, że chciałabym dokończyć zabawę tu — stwierdziła, klepiąc podłokietnik siedzenia. — Mogłabym uklęknąć i wypiąć się, wziąłbyś mnie od tyłu... — zachęcała, nakręcając kosmyk włosów na palec.

Skinął głową.

Niegłupie. Wręcz przeciwnie. Mógłby wtedy złapać ją za biodro, pociągnąć drugą ręką za włosy i pieprzyć do końca.

— To możesz zacząć sobie robić dobrze — rzucił lekko, gdy Ginny zmieniała pozycję.

Zbliżył się jeszcze bardziej. Uniósł spódnicę do góry, żeby podciągnąć ją bardziej w okolice talii Ginny, po czym przymierzył się do wejścia w nią. Ugiął nieco kolana, aby było mu łatwiej. Już po chwili czuł ciepło oraz pulsowanie mięśni pochwy. Wyszeptał zaklęcie antykoncepcyjne.

Nie dał jej nawet pół sekundy na przygotowanie się do tego, co wymyślił chwilę wcześniej – po prostu wbił jej mocno palce lewej ręki w biodro, zaczynając się od razu szybko ruszać, zaś prawą owinął jej włosy wokół dłoni i ciągnął do siebie. Klęcząca, wygięta w łuk, niemal płakała, głośno stękając i jęcząc. Wyła, zaciskając na nim mięśnie, zaś jej dłoń poruszała się szybko na łechtaczce. Byli idealnie zespoleni ze sobą.

— Jesteś blisko? — warknął Harry, czując, jak orgazm zbliżał się wielkimi krokami.

Wydała z siebie nieco inny jęk, co wziął za potwierdzenie.

Już po chwili skończył w niej, w ostatnich konwulsjach wbijając się mocno, głęboko. Czuł pulsowanie jej mięśni. Po chwili zacisnęła się na nim, krzyknęła i również skończyła.

Dyszeli, nie mogąc się w ogóle ruszyć. Harry wiedział jednak, że powinni jak najszybciej opuścić Pokój Życzeń, wrócić do pokoju wspólnego i przysiąść do alkoholu; Ron już się pewnie niecierpliwił.

Wyszedł z niej, pomału cofając biodra. Był zadowolony, nawet bardzo. Ginny również nie sprawiała wrażenia nieszczęśliwej. To było dla niego najważniejsze. Lubił od czasu do czasu zachować się egoistycznie, jednakże to przyjemność partnerki była dla niego zdecydowanie najważniejsza.

Powoli się ogarnęli, korzystając z kilku zaklęć. Ubrani, opuścili Pokój Życzeń.

To było wyjątkowo relaksujące.

Bardzo szybko pokonali odległość dzielącą ich od Wieży Gryffindoru. Może nawet nieco za szybko, ponieważ po Ginny wciąż było widać, na czym skupiali się jeszcze niedawno. Harry przyciągnął ją do szybkiego pocałunku, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

— Jesteś najlepsza — wyszeptał w jej włosy.

Stanęli przed portretem Grubej Damy w niesamowicie dobrych humorach.

— _Amortencja_ — rzuciła Ginny, po czym przekroczyła próg tanecznym krokiem, śmiejąc się figlarnie.

Harry podążył za nią.

Ron siedział sam przy stoliku. Stała przed nim butelka Ognistej Whisky, którą zdążył napocząć z Harrym. Płomienie wesoło trzaskały w kominku, ogrzewając pomieszczenie oraz dormitoria.

Nikogo więcej w pokoju wspólnym nie było.

Dosiedli się bez słowa. Ron napełnił szklanki, które stały obok, a potem rozdzielił je między ich trójkę. Wznieśli je w toaście.

— Za śledztwo — powiedział poważnie Ron; minę miał zamyśloną.

— Za śledztwo! — powtórzyli za nim unisono.


	6. Chapter 6

_30 września 1998_

Pożegnanie Dennisa wciąż huczało Harry'emu w głowie. Chociaż był przy śmierci młodszego chłopca, czuł coraz większą złość w kierunku sprawcy, wszystko inne było za zasłoną. Ale wtedy, w piątek, poczuł falę emocji tak silną, że aż pociekły mu łzy. To był smutek, to była złość, to była bezsilność, rozpacz, chęć zemsty.

Stał wraz z innymi uczniami na błoniach, słońce grzało przyjemnie, zupełnie ignorując porę roku i uczucia zebranych; jakby nic się nie stało. Nikt ich nie podzielił wedle domów – stali jeden obok drugiego, gdy McGonagall, zwrócona tyłem do jeziora, przemawiała, wymieniając zasługi Dennisa, wspominając zmarłego ciepłym słowem.

Nie był jedynym, który ciężko to zniósł. Młodsi Gryfoni, przyjaciele i przyjaciółki Dennisa, przytulali się. Dziewczęta płakały bez skrępowania, szepcząc sobie wzajemnie słowa pocieszenia.

Nie był w stanie skupić się na zaklęciach, a później transmutacji, choć próbował. Wspomnienia uderzały z rozpędu w jego umysł, przez co Harry rozpaczliwie czekał na koniec lekcji, żeby nie musieć walczyć z własną głową.

— Stary, wszystko w porządku? — zapytał go szeptem Ron, wytrącając z pantałyku.

— Co? — Harry spojrzał znad swoich beznadziejnie skomponowanych notatek na przyjaciela. Poprawił okulary. — A, tak.

Ron przyglądał mu się podejrzliwie, w ogóle w to nie wierząc.

Jedynym plusem sytuacji, jeśli można tak powiedzieć, był fakt, że McGonagall podzieliła się z aurorami pomysłem Harry'ego, Rona i Ginny. Oni również uznali go za niezły, a potem wspólnie opowiedzieli uczniom z rodzin mugolskich, co powinni zrobić, jak się zachować, gdyby któryś z nich znalazł się w sytuacji zagrażającej zdrowiu lub życiu. Na zaczarowane słowo wybrali „telefon", żeby przypadkiem któryś uczeń, niezagrożony, go nie wypowiedział. Czarodzieje nie mieli wiedzy o mugolach, zatem było to bezpieczne. McGonagall porozmawiała jeszcze z nauczycielką mugoloznawstwa, aby ją uprzedzić o użyciu zaklęcia.

Jak to zwykle bywało w Hogwarcie od lat, gdy ktokolwiek coś wiedział, zaraz huczała o tym cała szkoła. Uczniowie z rodzin mugolskich mieli zakaz opowiadania, jakie słowo zostało wybrane, jednak plan szybko przestał być tajny.

Dean i Seamus poświęcili cały weekend na wypytywaniu Harry'ego, Rona i Ginny o szczegóły wszystkiego; żeby uniknąć miliona pytań ze strony współdomowników, Harry i Ron ulotnili się do Świętego Munga, zaś Ginny siedziała cały ten czas w bibliotece pod pretekstem nauki. Nie mogli ich jednak unikać w czasie szkoły – tu z pomocą przyszedł Neville, który ostatecznie kazał im się skupić na eliksirach, przypominając kolejny wybuch kociołka. Seamus oczywiście się zawstydził, a jego przyjaciel tylko wzruszył ramionami.

Później podziękowali Neville'owi, dając mu chociaż notatki z zajęć. Dzięki niemu naprawdę mieli spokój.

Tylko to nie zmieniało faktu, że Harry'emu naprawdę ciężko było się skupić na słowach McGonagall. Miał wrażenie, że on jeden miał problem – Ron wydawał się spokojny, o wiele spokojniejszy, mając świadomość, że tylko czas dzielił go od spotkania z przytomną Hermioną.

Westchnął, starając się skupić na transmutacji.

*

Na lunchu dopiero Ginny udało się oderwać go od myślenia o przykrościach.

— Harry? — Dotknęła jego ramienia ciepłą dłonią, przysunęła się nieco. — Aż tak cię to boli, prawda?

Bezwiednie pokiwał głową. Podziwiał ją za to, że aż tak trafnie odczytywała jego nastroje.

— Jeśli chcesz, możemy się przejść — zaproponowała z szerokim uśmiechem. — Weźmiemy miotły, polatamy trochę. Co ty na to? Będziesz mógł się rozerwać.

Sam nie wiedział, czego potrzebował. Najwyraźniej jednak Ginny miała w sobie coś magicznego, ponieważ na myśl o lataniu od razu się uśmiechnął. Pokiwał głową.

— Myślisz, że będziemy potrzebować zgody McGonagall? — zapytał. — Jakby nie patrzeć, quidditcha odwołała.

Pokręciła głową.

— Wątpię.

Rozejrzał się po Wielkiej Sali. Uczniowie jedli, rozmawiając między sobą. Aurorzy bacznie obserwowali wesołe towarzystwo, tak lekkodusznie pogrążone w plotkach i narzekaniach na ilość zadań domowych ledwo miesiąc od rozpoczęcia szkoły.

Harry zabrał się za posiłek. Musiał mieć siłę, żeby latać wraz z Ginny. Wolał pilnować formy, aby z niej nie wyjść. To było o wiele bezpieczniejsze; może szybko złapią odpowiedzialnego za to wszystko człowieka, a wtedy mecze wrócą. Harry chciałby znów latać za zniczem, ścigając się z szukającym innych domów.

Poczuł na sobie czyjś wzrok. Rozejrzał się, bezwiednie od razu kierując ku stołowi Ślizgonów. Malfoy gapił się na niego z zamyślonym wyrazem twarzy, którego Harry nie potrafił odczytać. Uniósł brew, oddając spojrzenie. Po chwili Malfoy wrócił do jedzenia kiełbaski jak gdyby nigdy nic.

To było dziwne. Harry powoli odwrócił się w kierunku talerza. Wciąż miał uniesione ze zdumienia brwi. Nie potrafił tego zrozumieć.

— Słyszeliście, że Harpie z Holyhead dokopały Armatom z Chudley? — Dean wyglądał na rozbawionego.

— Jak to? — dopytał Seamus.

Ron również zaczął słuchać. Bolała go porażka ulubionego zespołu.

— No, zostali zmiażdżeni! Podobno dziewczyny mają niedługo grać z Nietoperzami z Ballycastle. Jeśli wygrają, będą walczyły ze Srokami z Montrose. A Sroki w tym sezonie nie przegrały żadnego meczu! — ekscytował się Dean. — Idzie im lepiej niż Zjednoczonym z Puddlemere!

Harry pokręcił głową, słuchając historii. Tęsknił za grą, boiskiem, tym zastrzykiem adrenaliny, który towarzyszył mu podczas wypatrywania znicza, jednak wolał się zająć bieżącymi sprawami. Cieszył się jedynie, że jego koledzy nie zaprzątali sobie niepotrzebnie głowy.

Miał nadzieję, że już nie będzie więcej ofiar. Miał nadzieję, że uda mu się powstrzymać sprawcę wrześniowego zamieszania.

Ginny dotknęła jego ramienia, ścisnęła je, wyrywając go z rozmyślań. Od razu podniósł głowę.

— Co? — Czyżby go o coś zapytała?

Zaśmiała się z jego głupiej miny.

— Pytałam, czy już skończyłeś.

— Ach, tak.

— To co powiesz na małą ucieczkę z zajęć? — Puściła mu oczko.

Przemyślał sprawę. Miał dwie godziny eliksirów. Ale... czy naprawdę były takie istotne? Z pewnością udałoby mu się przekonać Slughorna, że źle się czuł.

— Zawsze — odpowiedział.

Obydwoje wstali od stołu, a potem wyszli z Wielkiej Sali. Wymienili jedno znaczące spojrzenie, żeby zaraz puścić się biegiem w kierunku Wieży Gryffindoru. Bez słów ścigali się, przeskakując po dwa, trzy stopnie Wielkich Schodów, zupełnie nie przejmując tym, że mogły w każdym momencie zmienić swe położenie.

Portrety coś do nich krzyczały, oburzone brakiem poszanowania do ciszy lub coś w tym guście, jednak... czy w ogóle potrzebowali się tym przejmować? Liczył się wyścig, swoboda w bieganiu, pęd.

Harry niemal wleciał w portret Grubej Damy, mając jedynie lekką zadyszkę. Ginny wpadła na niego, przez co faktycznie wylądowali na Grubej Damie, która wrzasnęła ze złości.

— Co to ma być?! — próbowała ich strofować, przybierając groźną minę.

Spojrzeli po sobie, a potem dostali ataku śmiechu. Nie byli pierwszakami, aby przejąć się jej próbami przywołania ich do porządku.

— Przepraszamy! — udało się wydusić Harry'emu, który wciąż krztusił się ze śmiechu.

— Tak, przepraszamy! — dołączyła Ginny.

Gruba Dama patrzyła na nich zmrożonymi oczami, wciąż śmiertelnie obrażona za zniewagę.

— _Amortencja!_ — podał hasło Harry.

Gdyby mogła, zapewne odmówiłaby wpuszczenia ich do pokoju wspólnego Gryfonów. Nie mogła jednak tego zrobić, zatem ostatecznie otworzyła przed nimi ukryte przejście, mamrocząc coś o bezczelnych dzieciakach i braku wychowania.

Pokój wspólny, z racji wkrótce rozpoczynających się zajęć, był pusty.

— Idź po miotłę — rzuciła śpiewnie Ginny, podskakując w kierunku schodów do dormitorium dziewcząt. Wkrótce zniknęła mu z oczu.

Pokręcił głową. Chyba właśnie dlatego ją uwielbiał.

Poszedł szybko na górę, żeby dorwać się do Błyskawicy. Kochał swoją miotłę. Była jak... Jak peleryna-niewidka. Stanowiła przede wszystkim pamiątkę. Po Syriuszu.

Harry'ego coś nieprzyjemnego ścisnęło w dołku. Wciąż nie potrafił do końca pogodzić się ze śmiercią Syriusza. Lupin zginął na wojnie. Syriusz zginął przez jego głupotę.

Chyba właśnie dlatego to tak bolało Harry'ego. Bo był winny jego śmierci.

Ścisnął nasadę nosa. Nie powinien o tym myśleć. Nie, gdy wszystko w Hogwarcie się sypało. To automatycznie wywołało u niego gorszy nastrój.

I tyle z bycia zadowolonym.

Bycie Harrym Potterem było do bani, gdyby ktoś go pytał o zdanie. To była jedynie odpowiedzialność, śmierć i ból, nic przyjemnego.

Z ciężkim westchnieniem sięgnął po miotłę. Miał nadzieję, że przy Ginny szybko poprawi mu się humor. Ona miała w sobie to coś, zdecydowanie.

Wyszedł powoli z dormitorium. Ginny czekała już na niego w pokoju wspólnym, zadowolona. Szczerzyła się, oczy jej błyszczały. Harry nie potrafił się nie uśmiechnąć. Ginny promieniała szczęściem i spokojem.

— Gotowy?

— Jak najbardziej — rzucił, jedną ręką czochrając bardziej włosy.

— No ja myślę. Merlin mi świadkiem, że chcę się z tobą ścigać. — W jej oczach płonęła chęć rywalizacji.

Zacisnął mocniej dłoń na trzonku miotły. Jego usta same gięły się ku górze, gdy myślami był już na miotle.

— Przegrasz — odpowiedział, udając pogardę.

Zachichotała.

— Jesteś tego pewien?

— Tak!

Razem ruszyli ku wyjściu.

W przejściu Gruba Dama znów zaczęła trajkotać, pouczając ich i dając kolejne nagany, lecz byli zbyt zajęci przepychaniem się biodrami.

— Wiesz, że nie masz szans z Błyskawicą na Nimbusie? — zagadnął niezobowiązująco, gdy schodzili w kierunku błoni.

Zmarszczyła brwi.

— Wątpię w twoją logikę. Jestem od ciebie mniejsza i zwinniejsza — zauważyła słusznie. — Błyskawica już nie jest najlepszą miotłą, jaką możesz mieć.

— Ale to ja jestem szukającym — przypomniał łagodnie, z uwielbieniem przyglądając się złoconym literom na swojej miotle. Kochał ją. Jak mugole swoje wymarzone samochody.

— Uważaj, bo się zdziwisz.

— Czyżby? — Uniósł brew. Po chwili, zupełnie nagle, przyparł ją do kamiennej ściany na trzecim piętrze. Spojrzał jej prosto w oczy. — Może jednak się nie zdziwię? — wymruczał pytająco, obserwując jej twarz uważnie. Szukał choćby najdrobniejszych zmian.

Ginny przełknęła ciężko, nieco tracąc rytm oddechu. Zadziałało.

— To średnie miejsce — wyszeptała.

W jej oczach widział budzące się powoli pragnienie, niemą prośbę o więcej.

— A może jednak zrezygnujemy z latania? Co ty na to?

Zebrała się w sobie, aż wreszcie odsunęła Harry'ego od siebie na długość ramion. Pokręciła przecząco głową.

— Nie. Chcę z tobą polatać. — Oblizała usta. — Uwielbiam się z tobą kochać, ale nie teraz. — Rozejrzała się. — A szczególnie nie tutaj — dodała.

Ruszyli zatem dalej. Harry starał się nie szczerzyć jak idiota, choć to było ciężkie; Ginny naprawdę uwierzyła, że był gotów zrobić to na korytarzu? Cóż, w sumie był gotów. Ale nie o tej porze. Nie z aurorami patrolującymi korytarze, z nauczycielami i możliwością spotkania ucznia. Najgorzej byłoby, gdyby wpadli na Panią Norris lub Filcha. Wtedy dopiero zobaczyliby, jak bardzo źle zrobili.

Wyszli z zamku, obejmując się ramionami. Harry czuł się chwilowo wolny od trosk. Obecność Ginny dodawała mu skrzydeł.

— Może wpadniemy do Hagrida, co? Po lataniu — zaproponował.

— Jasne. Bardzo chętnie.

Powoli przemierzali zielone tereny. Szli raczej w kierunku Zakazanego Lasu, żeby mieć nieco więcej swobody. Nie chcieli dostać szlabanów za nieobecność na zajęciach.

— Co ci przepada?

— Historia magii. — Ginny wzruszyła ramionami. — Nic straconego.

— Racja — zaśmiał się, przypominając sobie nudne lekcje Binnsa. — Czemu właściwie wybrałaś historię magii na owutema?

Wzruszyła ramionami.

— Chyba jestem masochistką — odpowiedziała żartobliwie.

— To już wiem — przypomniał jej, sugestywnie unosząc brwi.

Uderzyła go w ramię.

— Spadaj! — Wskoczyła na miotłę bez ostrzeżenia i wystrzeliła w powietrze.

Harry, śmiejąc się głośno z jej reakcji, podążył jej śladami. Odbił się mocno od ziemi, żeby zaraz krążyć nad sękatymi drzewami Zakazanego Lasu. Ginny oddalała się coraz bardziej, kierując w głąb Zakazanego Lasu. W ogóle nie odwracała się za siebie.

Powoli ruszył w jej kierunku. Samo bycie w powietrzu, na miotle, gdy mógł zachwycać się wiatrem smagającym twarz, było nieopisanie cudowne. Uwielbiał to uczucie. Mógłby latać bez końca, gdyby starczyło mu na to sił.

Błyskawica jakby intuicyjnie wiedziała, co chciał zrobić. Poddawała się mu bez oporów, z niesamowitą lekkością przecinając powietrze. Harry pochylił się, aby przyspieszyć.

Powoli, metodycznie doganiał Ginny, choć nie ścigał się. Na początku chciał, wedle jej życzenia, ale wybicie się w powietrze uświadomiło mu, jak bardzo tęsknił za tym wszystkim. Delektował się zatem pędem, wiatrem, lekkością i poczuciem nieograniczonej czymkolwiek wolności.

Po długiej chwili zrównał się z Ginny, która również nie wyglądała na osobę chcącą się ścigać. Jak i on, wystawiała twarz do słabego, przykrytego chmurami słońca, uśmiechając się kącikami ust.

Zbliżyli się do siebie na tyle, by móc złapać się za ręce. Wspólnie płynęli nad drzewami, nie przejmując się czymkolwiek. To było coś fantastycznego.

— Nawet nie wiedziałem, że tego potrzebuję — przyznał Harry.

— Ja też nie. — Pocałowała go w policzek, żeby zaraz dodać: — To był spontaniczny pomysł.

— Ale jaki dobry — zauważył.

— Fakt, dobry.

Harry uśmiechnął się. W ogóle nie odebrał negatywnie jej komentarza. Za to był wdzięczny, że poleciała razem z nim.

Mógłby tkwić w powietrzu, na miotle, w nieskończoność. Żadne latanie na smoku czy w magicznym motocyklu Hagrida nie mogło się równać temu, co czuł na miotle. To było zupełnie inne, a nie do końca potrafił wytłumaczyć, czemu miotła była taka niesamowita.

Robiło się powoli coraz ciemniej. Ciemne, ciężkie chmury zbierały się nad ich głowami. Harry dał znak Ginny, żeby zawrócili.

— Dobra, mam nadzieję, że Hagrid jest u siebie — rzucił, przekrzykując coraz mocniejszy wiatr.

— Ja też! W ogóle nie pomyślałam, że mógłby prowadzić zajęcia.

Harry zerknął na niebo. Bardzo szybko zbierało się na ulewę.

— Ścigamy się do chatki Hagrida? — zaproponował.

Nie doczekał się odpowiedzi: Ginny wystrzeliła jak z procy w jej kierunku.

Krzyknął coś niezrozumiałego, żeby zaraz pogonić za nią.

Skupił się tylko na tym, żeby lecieć szybciej, lepiej, efektowniej. Chciał prawdziwie konkurować z Ginny, prześcignąć ją, wygrać ich małe zawody. Tak po prostu. Dla samej wygranej.

Skupił się na jej sylwetce, powiewających na wietrze ognistych włosach. Była niczym znicz, ale tego nie chciał złapać, a wyprzedzić.

Zacisnął zęby, jakby to miało pomóc, pochylił się jeszcze bardziej. No dalej, dalej...

Błyskawica chętnie cięła powietrze, był jak przecinak. Świszczało mu w uszach od pędu. Miał swój cel niemal na wyciągnięcie ręki. Prawie. Blisko.

Wygrała z nim o ułamek sekundy.

Harry zaklął, zaś Ginny śmiała się głośno, lekko, a potem położyła na trawie. Patrzyła w niebo.

— Cudowne uczucie — skomentowała.

— Och, zdecydowanie.

Położył się obok niej. Po chwili przekręcił się na bok, ucałował jej skroń.

— Cieszę się, że jesteś — wyszeptał.

Spojrzała mu w oczy z czułością. Jej dłoń zaczęła gładzić jego twarz delikatnie.

— Też się cieszę, że jesteś — odpowiedziała równie cicho.

Znów przewrócili się na plecy. Patrzyli w ciemne niebo, przykryte grubymi chmurami, zwyczajnie odpoczywając od wszystkiego. Harry był gotów pokusić się o stwierdzenie, że było mu dobrze, gdy leżał przy Ginny w zupełnej ciszy.

W końcu zaczęło kropić. Mżawka w krótkiej chwili przeszła w deszcz. Zebrali się szybko z ziemi, a potem pobiegli do chatki Hagrida, stojącej nieopodal. Harry załomotał w ciężkie drzwi.

Kieł zaszczekał, lecz najwyraźniej gajowego nie było w izbie. Spojrzeli po sobie i jednocześnie wzruszyli ramionami. Najwyżej odwiedzą Hagrida innym razem.

Ulewa rozbestwiła się na dobre. Chcąc jak najszybciej wrócić do zamku, wskoczyli na miotły, po czym popędzili w jego kierunku. Wpadli do środka i tak cali przemoczeni, jednak zadowoleni ze swojej małej eskapady.

Z racji godziny, mieli jeszcze nieco czasu, aby poprzebywać wyłącznie w swoim towarzystwie.

— Muszę zrobić zadanie na zielarstwo — odezwał się Harry. — Chcesz ze mną posiedzieć? Póki mam wenę na pisanie tego.

— Jasne. — Odgarnęła mokry kosmyk za ucho. — Sama powinnam się zabrać za transmutację.

Harry pokiwał głową. Czyli kierunek pokój wspólny.

Złapali się za ręce, po czym wspólnie ruszyli powoli do Wieży Gryffindoru. Harry opierał Błyskawicę o lewe ramię, zaś Ginny niosła Nimbusa, niemal ciągnąc go za sobą w prawej dłoni.

Weszli na Wielkie Schody, mijając się z jakimś aurorem patrolującym korytarze. Skinęli sobie na powitanie.

Na korytarzach mijali paru uczniów z Gryffindoru i Ravenclawu, jednak to były młodsze roczniki, z którymi się nie znali za dobrze. Harry właściwie już dawno przestał zwracać uwagę na innych, zupełnie jak oni na niego. Wreszcie przestał być Wybrańcem, Chłopcem, Który Przeżył. Nikt go nie nękał. Nawet gazety o nim nie pisały. To było cudowne.

— Zastanawia mnie jedna rzecz — zaczęła cicho Ginny, rozglądając się, czy nikt nie mógł ich podsłuchać.

— Tak?

— W Hogwarcie znów źle się dzieje. A jednak _Prorok_ ani razu nie wspomniał o atakach. Na pewno ktoś im doniósł... — zauważyła.

Cóż, faktycznie. Trafiła w punkt. Harry zmarszczył brwi.

— Najwidoczniej ktoś dużo zapłacił za milczenie — uznał wreszcie, nie widząc innego powodu.

Powoli skinęła głową.

— Pewnie masz rację — odpowiedziała, wciąż pogrążona we własnych myślach.

Przeszli przez przejście za portretem Grubej Damy, podawszy jej hasło. Tym razem już ich nie umoralniała, choć wciąż wyglądała na nadąsaną.

Mieli zamiar jedynie udać się do dormitoriów, by odłożyć miotły, a zabrać przybory do pisania i pójść do biblioteki.

W sypialni Harry ukucnął przy kufrze, schował starannie miotłę. Wolałby, żeby się nie zniszczyła. Miał już wracać do pokoju wspólnego, gdy jego uwagę przykuł album ze zdjęciami.

To był album, który podarował mu Hagrid po pierwszym roku. Nie mógł się oprzeć, sięgnął po niego.

Przeglądał ruchome fotografie, zastanawiając się, co powiedzieliby o tym wszystkim jego rodzice. Czy byliby z niego dumni? Czy może dostałby wyjca za wszystko, co zrobił? A może byłoby zupełnie inaczej? Może wtedy nie musiałby mierzyć się ze wszystkim, co go spotkało? Poczuł ogromny ciężar na sercu. To nie był tor, na jaki powinny schodzić jego myśli. Pamięć o rodzicach to jedno, lecz w obecnej sytuacji mógłby łatwo doprowadzić się do szaleństwa. Tak przypuszczał. Zastanawianie się, gdybanie i wyobrażanie sobie szczęśliwszych zakończeń nie mogło być dobre. Nie teraz.

Wstał. Coś strzyknęło mu w kolanach, przez co się skrzywił. Wziął szkolną torbę, po czym opuścił dormitorium, zatrzasnąwszy kufer. Chciałby zrobić to samo z umysłem.

Ginny podpierała się pod boki, ze zniecierpliwieniem tupiąc nogą.

— Myślałam, że już nie wyjdziesz.

— Zejdź ze mnie, proszę — mruknął.

Od razu zmieniła nastawienie. Położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu, przyglądała się z doskonale widocznym zmartwieniem.

— Wszystko w porządku?

Nie.

— Tak, po prostu poczułem się zmęczony — odrzekł, jakoś nie mając ochoty opowiadać, dlaczego stał się markotny.

_Znowu._

Ruszyli do biblioteki w ciszy. Harry czuł, że Ginny bardzo chciała wypytywać go, w ogóle nie wierząc w jego zapewnienia, jednak powstrzymała się – był jej za to niezmiernie wdzięczny. Zamiast tego, rozpoczęła monolog, opowiadając mu o swojej nauce, zajęciach, kolegach i koleżankach z roku.

— Luna jest jeszcze bardziej dziwna niż zwykle. Ale tak serio. To chyba przez to wszystko, co przeszła w zeszłym roku. Współczuję jej. Podobno jej ojciec do reszty zbzikował na punkcie jej bezpieczeństwa i zastanawiał się, czy w ogóle posłać ją do Hogwartu.

Słuchał jednym uchem, drugim wypuszczał. Starał się oczyścić umysł na wzór tego, co kiedyś próbował przekazać mu Snape, gdy uczył go oklumencji. Chciał myśleć tylko i wyłącznie o eseju z zielarstwa, o temacie swojej pracy, którą miał do napisania. O niczym więcej.

W bibliotece pani Pince zmierzyła ich surowym wzrokiem. Harry'emu kojarzyła się z sępem, który tylko czekał, aż ofiara padnie, by móc się do niej dobrać. Wzdrygnął się, wyobrażając sobie zbyt dużo.

Zajęli jeden ze stolików mniej więcej na środku biblioteki. Każde z nich ruszyło do różnych działów, mając kompletnie inne tematy. W całkowitej ciszy zabrali się za odrabianie zadań domowych.

Harry otworzył opasły tom na dziale o ziołach. Musiał znaleźć te, które – w zbyt dużych ilościach – stawały się trujące, a potem ogólnie opisać ich działanie, sposób na odtrucie potencjalnej ofiary i jak wykorzystuje je współczesna magomedycyna. Całkiem przydatny temat, choć mocno wymagający. Zwłaszcza, że Sprout zażyczyła sobie aż pięciu stóp eseju.

To już nie był drugi czy trzeci rok, jakby nie patrzeć. Przygotowywali się do owutemów, mieli niedługo zacząć pracę w wymarzonych zawodach. Musieli znać i pamiętać wiele szczegółów.

Westchnął, podrapał się czystym końcem pióra po nosie. Nie zmieniało to faktu, że napisać pięć stóp na ten temat to był wyczyn. Chyba tylko Hermiona dałaby radę to zrobić bez niepotrzebnie długich wywodów, nie do końca związanych z tematem.

Pracowali bez słowa, ciszę zakłócając jedynie skrobaniem piór o pergamin. Nie podnosili głów znad ksiąg, zajęci studiowaniem tematów. To również było przyjemne, jeśli chodziło o Harry'ego – mógł pisać, jednocześnie nie siedząc samemu.

Był w połowie wymaganej długości, gdy zabrzmiał gong. Westchnął, odłożywszy pióro. Schował swoje rzeczy, zaś księgę odłożył na miejsce. Spojrzał na Ginny, która również się zbierała, choć bardziej mozolnie.

Zarzucili torby na ramiona, wymienili się ostatnimi spojrzeniami. W oczach Ginny Harry widział coś nieuchwytnego, ale może to tylko wrażenie, ponieważ już po chwili zniknęło. Niemal niezauważalnie potrząsnął głową. Prawdopodobnie mu się przywidziało.

Wspólnie wyszli z biblioteki, obserwowani przez panią Pince bacznym spojrzeniem, i poszli na obiad.

Minęli się z Prawie Bezgłowym Nickiem, z którym wymienili krótkie uprzejmości. Duch chwilę później przeniknął przez ścianę, za którą znajdowała się nieużywana klasa numer jedenaście.

Harry był ciekaw, jak to było być duchem. Czy to mogło być w ogóle przyjemne? Pamiętał rozmowy, w których wychodziło, że to nie stanowiło źródła jakiejkolwiek rozrywki – jedynie ból, cierpienie i niemożność ruszenia dalej. Musiały być w tym jednak jakieś pozytywy, poza konsekwencją strachu przed śmiercią.

Weszli do Wielkiej Sali wraz z kilkorgiem uczniów, aurorów, a także profesor Vector i panią Pomfrey. Przywitali się grzecznie, a potem udali w kierunku stołu Gryffindoru. Zajęli miejsca mniej więcej po środku. Ginny opadła po lewej stronie Harry'ego.

W Wielkiej Sali po chwili pojawił się Ron. Poszukał ich wzrokiem, żeby zaraz doczłapać się ze smętną miną. Lekcja eliksirów chyba nie poszła po jego myśli. Spojrzał na Harry'ego, aby zaraz usiąść po jego prawej.

— Dam ci odpisać. — Oblizał usta. — Powiedziałem Slughornowi, że słabo się czułeś — dodał. Zabrał się za posiłek, nakładając na talerz niemal wszystkiego po trochę, co tylko było w zasięgu jego rąk. — Smacznego — rzucił jeszcze, już nie patrząc na nikogo; prawie ślina mu pociekła od cudownych zapachów obiadu.

Harry posłał przyjacielowi szczery uśmiech, dziękując niemo za usprawiedliwienie przed profesorem. Ron chyba wiedział, choć o tym nie rozmawiali, że Harry potrzebował odpocząć od tego, co się działo, dać upust emocjom poprzez niby zwyczajne latanie na miotle.

Pewnie dlatego byli przyjaciółmi. Rozumieli się bez słów. Harry nie wiedział, gdzie by był, na jakim etapie, gdyby nie Ron. Hermiona też miała w tym swój udział, tak samo Ginny, lecz jako mężczyzna, młody mężczyzna, najsilniej czuł się związany z Ronem.

Zabrał się za jedzenie, jednym uchem słuchając błahych rozmów, nic nie znaczących wymian zdań. Każdy z osobna, każdy, miał swoich przyjaciół. Zupełnie jak on.

Gdzie by teraz był, gdyby nie przyjaciele? Kim by się stał? Czy dałby radę ze wszystkim, co przeszedł?


	7. Chapter 7

_3 października 1998_

— Idę do Hermiony — poinformował go Ron w sobotę rano. Był już ubrany, gotowy do użycia świstoklika.

Harry, wciąż tkwiąc w półśnie, mruknął coś twierdząco, jeszcze nie przyswajając wypowiedzianych przez przyjaciela słów. Po chwili, nie dając Harry'emu zrozumieć sytuacji, zniknął.

— Kurwa! — Harry usiadł momentalnie, gdy zrozumienie uderzyło go niczym paskudna klątwa. Potarł czoło. Czemu Ron go nie budził?

Westchnął ciężko. Powoli położył się ponownie, przyglądając sufitowe. Może chciał być sam? To było bardzo prawdopodobne. Harry starał się dać mu tyle prywatności, momentów sam na sam z Hermioną, ile tylko się dało. To nie było jednak to samo. Nic dziwnego, że w końcu udał się do Świętego Munga bez niego.

Postanowił nie wtrącać się w spotkanie Rona i Hermiony. Byli u niej przecież w czwartek. Uzdrowiciel Willis mówił, że to jedynie kwestia czasu, aż Hermiona się ocknie. Był naprawdę dobrej myśli.

W końcu wypadało wstać. Zrobił to wyjątkowo niechętnie – chciałby przeleżeć cały weekend – jednak miał zadanie domowe z zaklęć, którego nie zaczął. To skutecznie zwlekało młodego czarodzieja z łóżka.

Uznał, że dobrym pomysłem będzie prysznic. Z pewnością strumień cieplej wody był w stanie go obudzić. A może lepiej byłoby wziąć długą, relaksującą kąpiel? W łazience prefektów. To byłoby wspaniałe.

Uśmiechnął się, wspominając łaźnię, z której skorzystał kiedyś dzięki Cedrikowi. Kusząca myśl.

Musiał się tylko dowiedzieć, jakie było hasło. Skoro nie był już kapitanem drużyny lub prefektem, nie znał go. Ale to nie mogło być trudne zadanie. Mógłby zapytać piątoroczną parę prefektów z Gryffindoru – mógł się założyć, że chętnie podzielą się z nim taką informacją. Potrzebował jedynie ich znaleźć.

Najprościej było zapytać Demelzę Robins, ponieważ znali się już z quidditcha. Z pewnością chętniej podzieli się z nim hasłem od drugiego prefekta, z którym nigdy nie zamienił nawet słowa.

Ubrał wczorajszy strój, przygotował świeży. Wyszedł z dormitorium, żeby zejść do pokoju wspólnego. Zaczepił pierwszą Gryfonkę, którą spotkał.

— Cześć, możesz poprosić o Demelzę z piątego roku? — poprosił niską, jasnowłosą dziewczynę.

Z początku patrzyła tylko na niego wielkimi oczyma; potrzebowała chwili, aby się ogarnąć. Pokiwała głową i zniknęła na schodach.

Wróciła po minucie lub dwóch, a za nią kroczyła Demelza. Harry uśmiechnął się, na co dziewczyna odpowiedziała tym samym.

— Dzięki — rzucił do nieznajomej Gryfonki.

— Czego potrzebujesz? — spytała, biorąc się pod boki.

Harry pochylił się w jej kierunku, rozglądnąwszy niemal niezauważalnie. Cały czas się uśmiechał.

— Potrzebuję hasła do łazienki prefektów.

Nie wiedział, co działo się w jej głowie, czemu nie pytała. Może zauważyła w nim jakąś potrzebę, którą odczuwał?

— Hasło to „Pachnący bez" — wyszeptała.

Uścisnęła go krótko, nie żegnając się, po czym wróciła do dormitorium. Harry nie zdążył jej nawet dobrze podziękować za informację. Wzruszył ramionami, a potem wrócił do siebie.

Zabrał przygotowane wcześniej rzeczy do torby, wyszedł z dormitorium. Przywitał się z Neville'em, który czytał coś o ziołach w pokoju wspólnym, pomachał Seamusowi i Deanowi, przepchał się przez grupę plotkujących dziewcząt, aż udało mu się wyjść.

Pomknął korytarzami w kierunku łazienki prefektów. Wspomnienia z czwartego roku już nie były tak wyraziste, zatem z chęcią sobie przypomni, jak to było wejść do tej ogromnej wanny. Tylko tym razem bez zadania w Turnieju Trójmagicznym.

Minął pomnik Borysa Szalonego, stanął przed czwartymi drzwiami.

— _Pachnący bez_ — wypowiedział hasło, po czym wszedł do środka.

Jak zwykle nie mógł się nie zachwycić ogromem i pięknem wykonania łazienki. Basen wpuszczony w podłogę to był istny majstersztyk, zaś piękny kandelabr dodawał pomieszczeniu klasy. Jeśli marmury tego nie robiły wystarczająco dobrze. Tym razem jednak w łazience nie było Jęczącej Marty.

Odłożył świeże ubrania na bok, po czym odkręcił magiczne kurki. W międzyczasie, gdy basen napełniał się pachnącą, pełną piany wodą, Harry zrzucił z siebie ubranie. Już po chwili zanurzył się w cieplej wodzie.

Pozwolił sobie na relaks. Z zamkniętymi oczyma zachwycał się ciszą, spokojem i wspaniałym zapachem.

Mógłby w ogóle nie wychodzić z tego pomieszczenia, jeśli oznaczałoby to wieczny odpoczynek. Zero problemów, tylko kąpiel i przyjemne otoczenie.

W końcu jednak wypadało się umyć. Zrobił to niechętnie; wolałby siedzieć bez ruchu, trwać, nie przejmując się światem poza łazienką, lecz to nie było możliwe.

Wkrótce stał ubrany, z mokrymi włosami, nad basenem, który się opróżniał. Westchnął. Zadania domowe nie poczekają.

Postanowił skorzystać z bycia i tak poza dormitorium. Z torbą z brudnymi rzeczami na ramieniu, ruszył w kierunku biblioteki. Miał przecież bliżej niż dalej.

Kiedy przechodził obok klasy, w której onegdaj znajdowało się zwierciadło Ain Eingarp, jego uszu dobiegł... jęk? Zmarszczył brwi, przystając. Ktoś ewidentnie stękał. I nie były to odgłosy, od których zrobiłoby mu się ciepło w dołku.

Wyciągnął różdżkę. Powoli, po cichu otworzył drzwi do pomieszczenia. Zajrzał do środka, jednak niczego nie zauważył. Wszedł więc, gdyż dźwięk nasilił się.

Nim zdążył się odezwać, zauważył kogoś na podłodze. Osoba ta siedziała skulona pod ścianą, stanowiąc źródło dźwięków. Sądząc po pozie, ten ktoś cierpiał. Bardzo cierpiał.

Harry rzucił wszystko, żeby tylko pomóc. Dopiero po chwili dotarło do niego, że patrzył na Malfoya.

— Co jest, Malfoy? — zapytał, i tak się pochylając.

Malfoy nie odpowiedział, zajęty jęczeniem z wykrzywioną cierpieniem twarzą. Włosy, zwykle gładko zaczesane, były zmierzwione. Twarz miał czerwoną, spoconą, zaś dłonie w plamach. Przyciskał kolana do piersi.

— Malfoy?

— Odpieprz się, Potter! — warknął Malfoy, zaraz wydając z siebie syk.

Harry, nie czekając na coś więcej, skupił się na krótkiej wiadomości.

— _Expecto patronum!_ — Majestatyczny jeleń pognał do pani Pomfrey z wiadomością. Harry wrócił spojrzeniem do Malfoya, opadł na kolana. — Mogę ci jakoś pomóc?

— Odpieprz! Się! — warknął kolejny raz Malfoy. Widać było po jego twarzy, jak wielkim wysiłkiem było mówienie.

Harry dotknął jego czoła. Było rozgrzane aż za bardzo. Nie wiedział jednak, co mógłby zrobić.

— Ktoś cię zaatakował? — spytał, łącząc fakty.

Ale dlaczego? Przecież ten ktoś atakował mugolaków... Malfoy był czystej krwi. Znów wszystko straciło sens.

— Nie twój interes! — Malfoy zdecydowanie nie był w nastroju do rozmowy. Ból tylko potęgował jego złość.

Harry mógł jedynie przyglądać się jego cierpieniom i czekać na przybycie pielęgniarki. Sam bal się cokolwiek zrobić w obawie, że mógłby tylko zaszkodzić. Nie znał się w ogóle na magomedycynie.

Usiadł naprzeciwko niego, czując coraz większe zdenerwowanie. Gdzie była pieprzona Pomfrey? Przecież posłał jej tego pieprzowego patronusa wieki temu! Niech ją Merlin!

W końcu kobieta wpadła niczym huragan. Od razu doskoczyła do obu chłopców, odsunęła Harry'ego nieco zbyt brutalnie, a potem machała różdżką jak furiatka, szepcząc zaklęcie za zaklęciem. Harry widział jedynie, jak coraz bardziej spina ramiona.

— Weź jego rzeczy — poleciła Harry'emu, a sama unieruchomiła Malfoya zaklęciem – chyba nie było to przyjemne, sądząc po jego wrzasku z bólu – i zaczęła lewitować w kierunku skrzydła szpitalnego.

Harry, spełniając prośbę, wziął swoje oraz Malfoya rzeczy. Zarzucił obie torby na ramiona, a potem wyleciał z klasy, żeby zaraz dogonić Pomfrey.

— Widziałeś kogoś? — zapytała rzeczowo.

— Nikogo.

— Jesteś pewien? Nie minąłeś się z kimś na korytarzu?

— No... nie — odrzekł. Gdyby coś widział, przecież by powiedział, do cholery.

Uczniowie, których akurat mijali, przyglądali się im z niemałym zaciekawieniem. Już wkrótce cały Hogwart miał huczeć, że Draco Malfoy trafił do szpitala w asyście Harry'ego Pottera. Na szczęście miał na głowie o wiele poważniejsze problemy od durnych plotek.

Jeszcze nigdy nie przeszedł tak szybko do skrzydła szpitalnego. Właściwie był nieco zdziwiony; zawsze droga mu się dłużyła.

Odłożył rzeczy Malfoya koło wejścia do biura Pomfrey. Tu na pewno nie będą zawadzać, a Pomfrey nie zapomni się nimi zająć.

Pomfrey, całkowicie opanowana, położyła Malfoya na jednym z łóżek.

— _Finite incantatem!_ — wypowiedziała wyraźnie formułę zaklęcia, na co ciało Malfoya zwiotczało.

Wciąż pojękiwał, od razu zwijając się w kulkę, jak tylko dostał taką możliwość. Ściskał brzuch.

— Panie Malfoy, co się stało? — zapytała Pomfrey, przyglądając się mu badawczo.

Harry podążył za jej przykładem i zrobił to samo.

— Ktoś mnie... — Nie był w stanie powiedzieć nic więcej, gdy przyszła nowa fala bólu. Wrzasnął, dostając potężny skurcz.

Pomfrey odwróciła się do Harry'ego. Pokiwała mu głową.

— Panie Potter, proszę już iść — rzekła tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu.

Gdy Harry niespiesznie wychodził, co chwila odwracając się w kierunku cierpiącego Malfoya, pani Pomfrey wysłała patronusa do McGonagall z informacją o sytuacji. Harry zastanawiał się jednak, kto mógł chcieć zabić Malfoya. „Wszyscy" to nie była satysfakcjonująca odpowiedź. Zważywszy na sytuację, to mogła być jedna i ta sama osoba. Wcześniej atakowała czarodziei z rodzin mugolskich. Czemu zatem Malfoy? A może to wyjątek? Ścisnął nasadę nosa. Niech go Merlin, Hermiona była im tu potrzebna na gwałt.

— Kurwa, kurwa, kurwa! — wyrzucił z siebie, idąc do Wieży Gryffindoru.

Stracił całą wenę do odrabiania zadań. Już nie chciał iść do biblioteki. Musiał się zastanowić nad tym wszystkim. A jego relaksującą, uspokajającą kąpiel szlag jasny trafił.

Pogrążony w myślach był na tyle głęboko, że nie zauważył idących w jego kierunku dziewczyn.

— Przepr... — mamrotał. — Och, cześć.

— Cześć, Harry. — Luna uśmiechała się z tym swoim zwyczajowym rozmarzeniem na twarzy.

— Hej. — Ginny szczerzyła się, jakby miała coś na sumieniu.

— Gdzie idziecie?

— Do Hogsmeade. Ginny ma ochotę na coś słodkiego — wyjaśniła Luna.

— To super — wydusił, nie do końca będąc w stanie zachować spokój. Zerkał co chwila w kilku kierunkach, jakby czekając na ratunek. Czuł, że potrzebował zostać sam.

Ginny, jak podejrzewał, od razu zauważyła, iż działo się coś niedobrego. Zmarszczyla tylko brwi, nie odzywając się ani trochę. Wiedziała, że porozmawiają później, gdy zostaną już sami. Dlatego nie naciskała.

— To my już pójdziemy — rzuciła Ginny, łapiąc Lunę pod ramię. — Cześć.

Ginny pociągnęła Lunę za sobą, wymieniając z Harrym ostatnie spojrzenie. Skinął jej lekko, niemo dziękując.

W ogóle nie mógł wymyślić miejsca, w którym chciałby się znaleźć. Nie chciał być ani w Wieży Gryffindoru, ani w bibliotece, ani w Pokoju Życzeń.

Musiał uspokoić umysł, żeby nie ściągać na siebie zbyt dużej uwagi.

Ruszył przed siebie, nie mając konkretnego celu.

*

Krążył po korytarzach Hogwartu, markotny, małomówny. Nawet nie próbował się witać ze znajomymi uczniami lub kadraą nauczycielską. Z rękoma wciśniętymi w kieszenie, posuwał się do przodu bez pomysłu na to, co dalej.

Gdyby poszedł do Hogsmeade, mógłby kupić alkohol. Albo słodycze. Na samą myśl jednak coś go odrzuciło. Nie chciał.

Tylko nie miał ani jednego pomysłu na siebie.

Rozejrzał się. Był na siódmym piętrze, nieopodal Pokoju Życzeń. Westchnął, oparłszy się o ścianę. Po chwili zsunął się po niej i objął kolana ramionami. Patrzył na kamienną ścianę naprzeciwko.

Musiał sobie wszystko poukładać w głowie. W spokoju.

Atak na Hermionę miał ją zabić. Atak na Dennisa skończył się jego śmiercią. Gdy wszystko wskazywało na spokój dzięki restrykcjom wprowadzonym przez McGonagall i ingerencji Ministerstwa przez zostawienie aurorów na miejscu, znalazł rannego Malfoya. Tego samego Malfoya, który był czystej krwi. W tym roku zachowywał się nieco nienaturalnie jak na to, co pamiętał Harry z poprzednich lat. Tłumaczył to sobie wojną. Ale co jeśli... Jeśli Malfoy wiedział o czymś istotnym? Dlatego stał się celem ataku?

Odchylił głowę do tylu, oparł ją powoli o ścianę za sobą.

Malfoy na pewno nic nie powie. Z pewnością. A przynajmniej nie jemu. Oblizał usta. Harry uznał, że dobrze byłoby go śledzić. Nie w czasie, gdy przebywał w skrzydle szpitalnym, ale później, po jego wyjściu.

Chociaż, skoro Malfoy się zmienił, Harry niczego nie ryzykował próbą rozmowy, a Malfoy mógłby coś podpowiedzieć. To nie było głupie.

Strzelił kostkami, po czym powoli się podnosil. W głowie klarował pomysł na rozmowę – chciał mieć przygotowane nie tylko pytania, ale także odpowiedzi, aby nie dać się wytrącić Malfoyowi z równowagi.

Rozpoczął wędrówkę przez Hogwart, bez reszty skupiając się na pytaniach i przygotowaniu psychicznym do rozmowy. Zarzekał się w duchu, że – cokolwiek Malfoy powie – nie wybuchnie, nie wścieknie się, nie odbije piłeczki. Niech go Merlin broni.

— Cokolwiek się tu dzieje, dojdę do tego — mruknął do siebie.

Znów miał do pokonania całą szkołę. Zaśmiał się w myślach: skoro nie mógł latać, chociaż chodził góra-dół.

Miał jednak plan. Plan na rozmowę z Malfoyem. Głównym założeniem była mantra pod tytułem „pod żadnym pozorem nie dać się wyprowadzić z równowagi". To całkiem niezły wstęp, zważywszy, że z Malfoyem zwykle zaczynali od doprowadzania się do białej gorączki.

*

Pomfrey zatrzymała go w poczekalni.

— Rozmawia z nim dyrektor McGonagall i dwaj aurorzy — wyjaśniła. Spojrzała na zamknięte drzwi do szpitala. — Jak wyjdą, będziesz mógł na chwilę wejść — rzekła powoli, przyglądając się Harry'emu uważnie, mrużąc oczy.

Nie dziwił się, że była podejrzliwa, ponieważ cała szkoła znała ich _przyjacielską_ relację. Nie było chyba osoby, która nie wiedziałaby o ich wzajemnej nienawiści. Chociaż... Harry już jej nie czuł. Właściwie, gdyby miał dowód, że Malfoy _naprawdę_ się zmienił, mógłby wreszcie uścisnąć jego dłoń.

Podrapał się po karku.

— Mam kilka pytań — przyznał wreszcie. Nim pielęgniarka zdążyła się odezwać, uniósł ręce. — Przysięgam, że nie będę się z nim kłócił i go denerwował!

Pokiwała powoli głową.

— No dobrze. — Wzięła się pod boki.

— Co mu właściwie jest?

— Wygląda mi to na źle rzuconą klątwę. Prawdopodobnie miała go uśmiercić — poinformowała Harry'ego, a potem westchnęła ciężko. — Coś na wzór tej, która dopadła pannę Granger — dodała.

— Och — wydukał.

Nie spodziewał się tego. Malfoy i śmierć. Klątwa.

Najwyraźniej ten dupek – jak zwykle – miał więcej szczęścia niż rozumu.

— Właśnie. Chcę jeszcze dziś skontaktować się z uzdrowicielem Willisem, aby obejrzał pana Malfoya — zdradziła Pomfrey swoje plany. — Uważam, że on, jako specjalista, sprawdzi go pod kątem ewentualnych efektów ubocznych o wiele lepiej.

— Myśli pani, że takowe wystąpią?

Wzruszyła bezradnie ramionami. Coś w jej geście sprawiło, że wyglądała na o wiele, wiele starszą.

— Ciężko powiedzieć. Nie mamy pojęcia, dlaczego klątwa nie uderzyła z pełną mocą. Nie wiemy, co poszło nie tak.

— Rozumiem — rzekł ostatecznie Harry, jednocześnie kiwając głową. — Dziękuję.

Skinęła mu na pożegnanie, odwróciła się na pięcie i zaraz zniknęła za drzwiami szpitala.

Harry'emu zostało jedynie czekać. Usiadł na jednym z niewielu dostępnych w poczekalni krzeseł.

Starał się nie podsłuchiwać, chociaż to było silniejsze od niego. Nie słyszał jednak zbyt dobrze ze swojego miejsca, więc zaraz znalazł się pod drzwiami. Przyłożył do nich ucho.

Głosy wciąż pozostawały niewyraźne i ciche. Zaklął pod nosem soczyście, aż wreszcie zrezygnowany wrócił na poprzednie miejsce. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że Malfoy – stary Malfoy – szybciej powie cokolwiek McGonagall niż jemu, zatem to była dla niego duża strata informacji.

A może wyolbrzymiał? Może wcale nie będzie tak źle? Może Malfoy będzie bardziej skłonny z nim pogadać? Jak równy z równym?

Wątpił, lecz warto spróbować.

W końcu, jak uznał, nie miał nic do stracenia.

Wreszcie McGonagall wyszła razem z dwoma aurorami. Nawet nie ukrywała zaskoczenia na jego widok.

— Pani dyrektor — przywitał się lekkim ukłonem.

— Co tu robisz? — zapytała wprost McGonagall.

— Czekam — odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą.

— Na...? — Uniosła brwi. Harry czuł, że musiał jej wszystko powiedzieć.

Westchnął, a potem streścił cel wizyty:

— Chcę porozmawiać z Malfoyem o tym, co zaszło. Zapewne pani wie, że to ja go znalazłem. Uznałem, że może będzie chciał coś powiedzieć w związku z ostatnimi wydarzeniami.

— Czemu miałby powiedzieć tobie? — odezwał się niski, krępy auror bardzo nieprzyjemnym, drwiącym głosem.

Miał się nie dawać sprowokować Malfoyowi, nie jakiemuś obcemu.

— Bo jestem pieprzonym Harrym Potterem — warknął buńczucznie w jego kierunku.

McGonagall zgromiła go wzrokiem.

— Potter, panuj nad sobą! — zagrzmiała.

— Przepraszam, pani profesor. — Patrzył na nią, aby nie szczeknąć czegoś jeszcze w kierunku gburowatego aurora. Autentycznie było mu przykro, iż McGonagall stała się świadkiem jego złości.

Czy mogła mu się jednak dziwić? Hermiona w Mungu, Dennis martwy, a Malfoy w skrzydle szpitalnym. Jakby nauka nie była wystarczająco stresująca.

Starał się wyglądać na skruszonego, aby choć trochę udobruchać starą czarownicę.

W końcu McGonagall uśmiechnęła się krzywo, machnęła ręką.

— Idź.

Po chwili zabrała obu aurorów i wyszła, zostawiajac Harry'ego samego. Nie potrafił się nie uśmiechnąć, jeszcze chwilę patrząc na drzwi, za którymi zniknęła dyrektorka.

Nasłuchiwał jeszcze przez chwilę kroków ich trójki, aż wreszcie doskoczył do drzwi skrzydła szpitalnego, pchnął je. Przekroczył próg, starając się wyglądać na pewnego siebie. Teraz, gdy był już tak blisko, sama myśl o rozmowie z Malfoyem budziła w nim niepewność. Nie mógł jednak tego po sobie pokazać.

Pomfrey akurat odchodziła od łóżka Malfoya, zostawiwszy na szafce fiolki z eliksirami. Posłała Harry'emu spojrzenie, które kazało mu się pilnować.

Minęli się w drodze: Harry zbliżał się do łóżka z grobową miną, nie spuszczając Malfoya z oczu, zaś Pomfrey kierowała się do swojego biura.

Malfoy był przytomny i patrzył na Harry'ego z uniesionymi brwiami. Skrzywiona w niezadowoleniu twarz wyrażała wszystko; zdecydowanie nie był zadowolony z wizyty Harry'ego. Pewnie dodatkiem do tego był fakt rozmowy z aurorami i McGonagall.

Harry stanął w nogach łóżka, przyglądając się drugiemu chłopcu bez słowa. Starał się powstrzymać odruch założenia rąk na piersi lub skubania skórek. Nie chciał mu dać powodów do denerwowania się. Obiecał to i Pomfrey, i McGonagall.

— Czego chcesz, Potter? — warknął Malfoy. Musiał dostać przeciwbólowe, ponieważ był zrelaksowany.

Leżał z nogami skrzyżowanymi w kostkach, a lewą rękę trzymał pod głową.

— Chciałem porozmawiać — odrzekł najspokojniej, jak potrafił.

Brwi Malfoya powędrowały do góry.

— Porozmawiać? Nie jestem Weasleyem lub Granger, żeby słuchać o twoich problemach — prychnął, ewidentnie nie w nastroju do podchodów Harry'ego.

Harry szybko obszedł łóżko i usiadł na krzesełku. Spojrzał Malfoyowi prosto w oczy.

— Chcę wiedzieć, co widziałeś, kogo, co się stało — mówił szybko, cicho. — Możesz mnie nienawidzić, nie dbam o to. Chcę tylko poznać prawdę, by zapobiec temu, co się właśnie dzieje w Hogwarcie.

Z początku wydawało mu się, że Malfoy miał to gdzieś, co mówił, ponieważ patrzył w przestrzeń z twarzą bez wyrazu. W końcu jednak wydobył z siebie westchnienie i zamknął oczy.

— Nie nienawidzę cię.

Och. To było coś nowego.

— Jak to? — Harry aż się zdziwił. Sam nie żywił takich uczuć wobec Malfoya, jednak nie sądził, iż Malfoy czuł tak samo.

Odpowiedziało mu kpiące prychnięcie.

— Nienawiść pochłania energię, Potter. Nie chcę jej marnować na ciebie.

— Przynajmniej jesteś szczery — mruknął kwaśno Harry.

— Dobra, pytaj. I zjeżdżaj — powiedział zniecierpliwiony Malfoy. — Chcę odpocząć.

— Kto ci to zrobił? — zadał pierwsze pytanie, patrząc prosto w jasne oczy. Szukał czegoś, co pozwoliłoby mu stwierdzić, że Malfoy mówił prawdę lub kłamał.

Najwidoczniej pytanie było oczywiste, ponieważ Malfoy odpowiedział wręcz znużony:

— Nie wiem. Dostałem w plecy. Nim się zorientowałem, ten ktoś uciekł. Słyszałem, jak biegł korytarzem.

Harry pokiwał głową. No tak, ciężko zauważyć coś, co ma się za plecami. Logiczne. Potarł brodę.

— Komu mogłoby zależeć na twojej śmierci?

Malfoy spojrzał na niego jak na idiotę.

— Naprawdę? Ale _naprawdę_ zadajesz to pytanie? — Czy Malfoy właśnie załamał ręce?

— Tak, naprawdę — odrzekł bardzo spokojnie Harry, splatając palce razem. — Jak widzisz, ja cię nie nienawidzę. Myślę, że wiele osób pała do ciebie niechęcią, ale nie nienawiścią. Dlatego zastanów się, kto mógłby chcieć cię zabić?

Malfoy odetchnął przeciągłe, rozprostował palce. Przyjrzał się jeszcze skórkom przy paznokciach. Albo się zastanawiał, albo nie był chętny do odpowiadania na pytanie.

— Nie wiem — odpowiedział wreszcie. — Poza Hogwartem zapewne by się tacy znaleźli, ale w Hogwarcie? — Wzruszył ramionami.

— Jeszcze jedno.

— Co? — Malfoy był zniecierpliwiony, Harry musiał się pospieszyć.

— Gdzie szedłeś?

— Do biblioteki — niemal wycedził przez zęby. — Zależy mi na ocenach.

Harry uniósł ręce.

— Spokojnie, nie atakuję cię przecież. — Wstał z krzesełka. — Dzięki. Już sobie idę. I... — przygryzł wargę, spojrzał na swoje stopy. — Trzymaj się, Malfoy.

Przez twarz Malfoya przebiegł dziwny cień. Coś jakby... uśmiech? Nie, Harry'emu zapewne się przywidziało. Chrząknęli niemal jednocześnie.

— Taa, dzięki — odpowiedział Malfoy, obracając głowę w bok.

Harry skinął mu głową, a potem odwrócił się na pięcie i zaczął kierować się do wyjścia. Słyszał stukanie szkła; Malfoy właśnie sięgał po lekarstwa, które zostawiła mu wcześniej Pomfrey.

Harry uśmiechnął się, wracając powolutku do Wieży Gryffindoru. Rozmowa wcale nie była taka zła. Właściwie, jeśli miał być szczery, poszła świetnie. Udało im się przeprowadzić w miarę ludzką konwersację.

To nasunęło Harry'emu myśl, że mogliby być przyjaciółmi. Uścisnąłby dłoń Malfoya wtedy, w pociągu, gdyby tylko Malfoy nie zachowywał się tak obrzydliwie w stosunku do Rona. Może wtedy wszystko byłoby inne? Może przeszłość nie byłaby taka... ponura.

Na pewno nie doszłoby do tej beznadziejnej sytuacji z Sectumsemprą w łazience. Malfoy byłby od początku po ich stronie, zaciągnąłby za sobą rodziców. Lucjusz Malfoy nie trafiłby do Azkabanu. Narcyza Malfoy nie musiałaby płakać za mężem. Harry nie musiałby... _marnować energii_ na złuszczenie się tyle lat.

Potrząsnął głową. Gdybanie nie miało sensu – nie mógł zmienić przeszłości. Znaczy mógł, gdyby miał zmieniacz czasu. Ale nie miał. Może to i lepiej...

Wspiął się po schodach, rzucił hasło Grubej Damie, a potem wszedł do pokoju wspólnego. Zastał w nim kilku domowników z młodszych roczników oraz wszystkich chłopców, z którymi dzielił dormitorium.

Przywitali się.

Siedzieli przed kominkiem na kanapie i fotelach, nieco odsuwając się od reszty uczniów Gryffindoru. Nikt nie śmiał im przeszkadzać lub wtrącać się, skoro byli najstarszymi uczniami domu. To im zagwarantowało pewne prawa oraz przywileje.

— Gdzie Ginny? — spytał od razu Harry.

Ron, Dean i Seamus nie potrafili mu odpowiedzieć.

— Pewnie jeszcze nie wróciła z Hogsmeade — stwierdził Neville, przerywając czytanie jakiejś grubej książki.

Harry opadł na wolny fotel.

— Pewnie nie. — Spojrzał na Rona. — Jak tam u Hermiony? — zagadnął.

Dean i Seamus udawali, że wcale nie podsłuchiwali, zajęci esejami na mugoloznawstwo.

Ron wzruszył ramionami.

— Chwilowo bez zmian. Willis coś mówił, że jeśli obudzi się do jutra, będą ją badać i prawdopodobnie za tydzień lub dwa wróci do Hogwartu — opowiedział, choć nie był szczególnie zadowolony.

Harry zmarszczył brwi. Ta wiadomość powinna ucieszyć ich obu, tymczasem Ron wyglądał na bardziej ponurego niż zwykle. Pochylił się więc w jego kierunku.

— Co się dzieje?

— Mam złe przeczucia. — Potrząsnął głową, nie chcąc mówić nic więcej. — Jutro znów do niej idę. Chciałbym z nią porozmawiać. Wreszcie. — Podparł głowę ręką. — A co się działo u ciebie?

Harry oblizał usta. Teraz czekała go naprawdę ciekawa część rozmowy.

— Malfoy jest w skrzydle szpitalnym. Został zaatakowany.

— Co?! — odezwali się naraz wszyscy czterej.

Harry pokiwał głową, potwierdzając to, co przed chwilą od niego usłyszeli.

— Został zaatakowany. Jak Hermiona. Z tą różnicą, że w jego przypadku klątwa została źle rzucona.

— To jest... Co... — Ron nie potrafił się poprawnie wysłowić z szoku.

Harry uznał, że na razie nie będzie wspominał o swojej rozmowie z Malfoyem. Przynajmniej nie przy wszystkich. Nie miał zamiaru przecież dzielić się każdym szczegółem z byle kim. Nie to, że im nie ufał, ale... Rona był pewien. Tymczasem Dean i Seamus mieli zbyt długie języki.

Wolałby zatem zostawić pewne szczegóły opowieści na później.

— Dokładnie. Znalazłem go i posłałem patronusa do Pomfrey. Wiem, że McGonagall z nim rozmawiała. I aurorzy.

— Coś więcej?

Harry pokręcił głową.

Ron siedział wbity w fotel, wciąż nie mogąc uwierzyć w zasłyszane wieści. Sądząc po jego minie, również doszedł do tego wniosku, który wysunął Harry: to nie miało sensu. Malfoy nie był mugolakiem. Malfoy był czystej krwi. A teraz już nic nie trzymało się kupy.

Wymienili przeciągłe, znaczące spojrzenia. Wiedzieli, że zapowiadał się jeszcze ciekawszy czas w Hogwarcie niż parę dni temu. Cokolwiek miało się wydarzyć, musieli znaleźć rozwiązanie.

Co będzie o wiele prostsze, gdy wróci Hermiona. Chociaż Ron wspominał coś o złych przeczuciach. Czyżby Hermiona miała nie wrócić tak szybko? Czy Ronowi chodziło o coś innego? Harry uznał, że to pytania – jak i jego rozmowa z Malfoyem – na spotkanie bez świadków.

*

Siedzieli na łóżku Rona.

— _Muffiato!_ — Harry machnął różdżką. — Możemy porozmawiać.

Ron pokiwał powoli głową, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał.

— Nie uważasz, że to dziwne?

— Zapewne uważam, ale co? — dopytał Harry.

— Ta sytuacja z Malfoyem — uściślił.

Harry zagryzł dolną wargę, spojrzał na swoje dłonie. Czy to dziwne? Trochę tak, trochę nie, uznał.

— Połowicznie. Malfoy może być czystej krwi, ale zalazł wielu osobom za skórę. To mogła być próba zemsty — przyznał się do przemyśleń.

Nim mieli możliwość porozmawiać na osobności, cały czas analizował sytuację. Połączył wiedzę, którą posiadał, aby dać jakiekolwiek wytłumaczenie – choć wstępnie.

Mieli w zamku zabójcę. Polował na czarownice i czarodziei urodzonych w rodzinach mugolskich. Malfoy mógł być wyjątkiem, ponieważ wcześniej mu podpadł w jakikolwiek sposób. To by tłumaczyło atak od pleców. Tchórzliwe, ale w zdecydowanej większości przypadków skuteczne.

Podzielił się swoją analizą z Ronem, jednocześnie opowiadając o rozmowie przeprowadzonej z Malfoyem.

Ron słuchał uważnie, nie wtrącając się i nie przerywając. Chwilami jedynie mruczał, potwierdzając.

— Będzie trzeba się bliżej przyjrzeć Malfoyowi — uznał ostatecznie, gdy Harry skończył.

Harry przekrzywił głowę.

— Myślisz?

— Tak, zdecydowanie.

Na moment zapadła pełna dziwnego napięcia cisza. W końcu Ron westchnął i, bez uprzednich pytań ze strony Harry'ego, opowiedział mu o szczegółach, którymi dziś podzielił się z nim Willis.

Hermiona zdrowiała, owszem, lecz Willis dawał jej coraz mniejsze szanse na wybudzenie się. Obawiali się, iż zapadła w śpiączkę, z której nic nie będzie w stanie jej wybudzić. Podawali jej przeróżne eliksiry, na czele z eliksirem wiggenowym, który budził ludzi po wypiciu wywaru żywej śmierci. Tymczasem Hermiona wciąż była nieprzytomna.

To wyjaśniało brak entuzjazmu u Rona, gdy mówił o powrocie Hermiony do Hogwartu – jeśli się nie wybudzi, nie wróci.

Harry ścisnął ramię przyjaciela.

— Będzie dobrze, zobaczysz. Wybudzi się i wróci do nas, cała i zdrowa — wyszeptał pocieszająco, chociaż sam odczuwał niepokój.

Nawet nie próbował wyobrazić sobie sytuacji, w której Hermiony miałoby nie być.


End file.
